The Beast Within
by StarvingLunatic
Summary: AU. Middleton is a town where everyone has special powers. Well, not everyone. Kim is the only normal one. How does she cope? Will be kigo eventually. Cover by YogurthFrost at deviantart.
1. Normal

I do not own these characters at all.

A/N: How can I explain this one? Well, it's an AU born right out of my crazy head. I just wanted to play with the idea of everyone having super human abilities, except Kim. Give it a chance before hating it. It's a little different from my other stories.

The Beast Within

1: Normal

The world was always made up complicated matters that no one would be able to understand completely, Kim knew that for a fact. She had seen of the most brilliant minds gathered together and get stumped on a number of things. One of the matters that had stumped plenty of fine minds was, well, her.

Why was Kim able to trip up so many mental giants? Well, it had to do with the fact that Kim was normal. Sure, she was a monster athlete, a master martial artist, a rather intelligent creature, and good at almost anything that she decided to touch. It probably would not seem normal anywhere else, but where she lived, it was extra-normal.

The problem was that Kim had gotten the way that she was through sheer grit, practice, studying, and will power. It was almost unheard of where she came from and that was because the town of Middleton was populated by super humans. They were all seriously super humans in some way and Kim was, well, normal.

Middleton was actually the headquarters for Global Justice, a sort of freelance intelligence service for the global community. All of their field agents had some sort of super human ability. Kim was training to be a field agent, even though she did not have any powers. No one really doubted that she would one day be a field agent, maybe even the best, despite the fact that they could abandon her in almost any part of the world and she would genetically fit in with the rest of the population.

Usually, if someone in Middleton was born without a power, the person had a superior intellect. Most people would have expected Kim to come out as a super genius because the family that she came from was more inclined to be geniuses than holders of superpowers. Her father was one of the most brilliant rocket scientists that the city had ever seen and her mother was the top surgeon in the city. Both of them came from long lines of mechanical and medical geniuses, so people thought that Kim would probably fall into one of those categories, but Kim was not a genius. She was very intelligent, yes, but no one in Middleton would call her a genius.

Nothing about Kim was brought on due to birth. Everything that she was, she had to work hard to become. She could keep up with super-humans because she pushed herself to do that. It just did not make any sense.

In all of the years that GJ had been a settled organization, they had always worked with two types of people from their own rank and file. Everyone was supposed to be super-powered or super-smart. No one knew when it happened or how it happened exactly, but there were dozens of theories floating around. Kim contradicted almost all of them by being an average human being and that was why scientists were scratching their heads.

It was a bit humorous that in a town where everyone was a freak by outside standards, Kim was the abnormal one. It was a bit difficult growing up average where she came from. When she was in grade school, kids used to use their powers to pick on her. It did not work out as well as the kids expected because most of the things that they tried, Kim seemed to see coming, even if they did something that was planned out by one of the genius kids.

School in Middleton was something like school in the rest of the world. The key words there were "something like." The point of "school" in Middleton was purely for social reasons and not educational, even though they had classes. The kids just rarely paid attention to the lessons. It was hard enough trying to get a group of regular little kids to sit down and listen, so it was nigh impossible to get a group, even a small group, of super-powered kids to sit down.

Most of the children's education in Middleton was handled by private tutors, usually retired agents that had similar powers to the child's ability. The tutor also handled the basics of education for the child and took the child for most of the week. Tutors had children for six days from anywhere between eight to ten hours every day. Regular school would have the kids for the remaining day.

Almost every kid was proud of the tutor they got because everyone's tutor was a big shot in someway. Kim had been left out when everyone got tutors at about the age of five. She remembered Ron grinning from ear to ear for close to a month because he got Timothy North as a tutor. Ron's talent was somewhat different from Mister North's powers, but they were both animal based and that was the best that anyone could do for Ron.

Ron had been the only person back then that did not tease or taunt Kim for not having a power. He could sort of understand her plight, mostly because his powers came and went as they pleased. They still sort of came and went as they pleased, which did not bother him much since he thought that his ability was an evil joke from the gods more than anything else. Hey, anything that had to do with monkeys was just evil in his opinion.

For a while, going to school had been tough for Kim because she was the only one without a tutor. That was when the kids found a weapon that they could use against her, words. They teased her relentlessly to the point that it was hard to believe that they were going to grow up to the good guys. A few times, they even got to her. She would go home in tears, saying that she never wanted to go to school again.

Kim's parents always tried to comfort her back then. They would tell her soothing words that would help her work up the courage to face those little bullies the next time that she went to school, which had been every day for her back then because her parents had jobs during the day and they had to take her somewhere. She just could not stay in the house alone.

Though kids only went to school once a week, the school was open every day because tutors set the kids schedule. Some tutors would want their students in school on different days and it was open all of the time for that reason. Kim got the privilege of being teased by different people everyday.

Her parents were understandably worried about Kim having to go to such a hostile environment everyday, but it seemed that they were not the only ones that were worried. One day, none other than Doctor Betty Director, the leader of their whole city and organization, showed up to claim Kim as her pupil. Betty was familiar with the Possible family since they were the best at what they did and they helped GJ run smoothly because of that.

Betty probably would never forget the day that she came to be Kim's tutor. She had never seen a child look so depressed. It was as if Kim had seen a battlefield from the look in her olive eyes. The little redheaded girl had been sitting in the backyard in a sandbox, digging a hole. When Betty inquired why she was doing that, Kim did not even bother to look up as she responded with "I'm going to bury myself here."

The one-eyed woman felt pity for Kim, but she was also a bit relieved. She bent down to Kim's level and introduced herself, which got Kim's attention. The child turned her attention to her guest and looked like she was greatest thing ever. It was clear that Kim knew who Betty was.

Betty asked Kim a strange question then; at least, it was strange in Kim's opinion. She wanted to know if Kim remembered her. The child answered honestly by shaking her head. It was all that she could do because her voice was not working. Betty smiled and assured Kim that it was all right that she did not remember her. She then promised Kim something that meant the world to the little abused child. She vowed that Kim was special.

Kim felt special from that moment on. After all, the great Elizabeth Director was going to be her tutor. The person that was in charge of everything around them was going to teach her. Kim knew that she had better not disappoint the woman. So, she planned to make sure that Betty knew that she had picked a good pupil.

Finally, Kim had something to boast about when all of the other children started going on about their great tutors and everything. When she first told them that Doctor Director was her tutor, she had been accused of being a liar by everyone around her. They even beat her up for saying something so slanderous against their leader and then they all felt like idiots when Betty Director came to get Kim from school that day.

Betty had stared at Kim for a while when she retrieved the bruised child. Kim was not sure why she was being watched so closely, but she suspected that it had something to do with the fact that she had been beaten up. She hoped that Doctor Director did not decide that she did not want such a weak pupil, which was not going through the brunette's head at all. Kim did silently vow that day to never lose again and so far, she was keeping that promise.

Betty worked Kim hard, but Kim worked herself harder. Betty kept Kim with her for twelve hours most of the time and sometimes, she kept the girl for the whole week. When Betty let Kim go though, the child did not take it as a sign to rest. She took it as a sign to practice.

Kim would do katas in her room when she was supposed to be sleeping. Her parents caught her a few times and they found themselves having to punish Kim for working too hard. Kim did not pay much attention to punishments. If she was forbidden from doing her martial arts, then she was reading books. She was punished sometimes because she was caught reading after hours too. If she could not read or do katas, she would work on her stretching to make sure that she remained flexible and agile.

It quickly got to the point where Kim could keep up, if not best, any of her peers. They could not understand it. She was normal, so she should not be able to beat them, they all thought. Some people even accused Doctor Director of doing something to Kim, no matter how much Betty insisted that she did not do anything.

It was about that time when scientists started taking an interest in Kim. They were always doing blood work on her, hoping that her mother did not find out because pissing off her mother tended to be a bad idea for anyone that worked in the medical sector of GJ. So far, blood work was only telling them that she was normal as normal could be. They even did DNA work to make sure that Kim was a Possible. If her mother found out about that, a lot of doctors were going to be moving out of the medical sector or losing their heads, and that would be if they were lucky.

Betty Director humored the doctors. She just wanted to see if they would find anything. But, it seemed like they were not finding anything worth anything. Now they were only annoying when they wanted to test Kim and the girl had the right to tell them to go to Hell. Kim tried to cooperate with them more often than not, but that was only if they explained what they were doing with her blood. She often wanted to make sure that she was not going to pass herself one day on the street, even though to clone a human, there were all kinds of paperwork and clearances that no one wanted to bother with.

--------------

Kim strolled into the command center of Global Justice. She had clearance to go almost anywhere in the building, but she usually kept to the gym, the library, and a special workout room that she had. Some people thought that Betty was spoiling Kim because she did have a special training room, but some other people thought that Betty was trying to groom Kim to take over when she retired. They were wrong on both accounts, but Betty never explained what she was doing with Kim.

The one-eyed woman did not see the point in explaining what she was doing with her pupil, not because she was the boss, but because a tutor was never obliged to say what she was doing with her pupil. The only time a tutor had to explain what she was doing with her student was when issues where brought before a council because someone was worried about the student's wellbeing. No one worried about Kim's wellbeing.

The redhead waved to people as she made her way to the locker room. She changed out of her street clothes and into her workout clothes. She then went to find her tutor.

"Hey, Kim," Betty said when the girl entered her office. The redhead was the only person that could come in at anytime.

"Hey, are you busy?" Kim asked.

"I've got some paperwork to go over. You're about to use the training room?" the one-eyed woman inquired.

"I can go lift some weights or something," the teen answered.

"No. We need to do some measuring and everything, so go to the room and I'll be there in a little while," Betty replied.

"Is my mom going to be there today?"

"I'll call her up and see, but I'm not sure."

Kim nodded. She did not understand why completely, but sometimes her mother came to watch her go through her routines. She used to ask about it when she was younger, but now she did not mind it much. Her mother said that she just liked watching her in action and she wanted to make sure that Kim was not working too hard.

Kim went into her special training room. It was built by a team that was supervised by her father and Doctor Director. Everything in it was padded with sensors to measure Kim's speed and power in all of her moves. It was also rigged with all kinds of traps to keep her on her toes. She had been injured in there plenty of times when she was younger.

The redhead did some stretching while waiting for the word from the observation deck that was at the back of the room. The observation deck was blocked off by some of the strongest fiberglass. Kim touched her toes, pull her leg above her head, tugged at her arms, pulled her other leg above her head, and then rolled her shoulders.

"Go ahead," a voice commanded Kim.

The redhead sprang into action, kicking at the nearest pole and registering data to the control deck. She moved on, flipping away from that pole as a spike shot out of the thing, nearly hitting her. She had been punctured on several occasions by not reacting fast enough to the surprise attacks that awaited her around the whole room.

--------------

Betty watched Kim move and watched the monitors too. Every time that she watched Kim, she could hardly believe her eyes. The girl seemed to improve every time that she saw her. She was fast as lightning it seemed with the agility that a cat would envy. Even her stamina was ridiculous. Most of the field agents could not even keep up with her.

"You wanted to see me?" Mrs. Possible inquired as she entered the observation deck.

"Kim was just wondering if you'd be watching and I thought it might be a good idea. After all, when was the last time you saw her in action?" Betty replied.

"Everything's all right, though, right?" the surgeon asked.

"Oh, yeah. Everything is completely under control. It's amazing to see. Maybe it is just her," Betty replied.

"Why do you say that?"

"Watch how good she is. I mean, I could get anyone else her age killed doing this, but she'll do it with no problem," Betty said.

"What?"

"Kim," Betty said into the intercom.

"Yes?" the teen replied while throwing a combination on the wall.

"Recite all of the presidents in alphabetical order while continuing your work," Betty ordered.

"First or last names?" Kim inquired.

"First."

Kim began naming the presidents in alphabetical order while going on with her work. She leaped out of the way as a column of fire shot out of the wall. She kept on with the presidents as she saw that she was about to land on a bear-trap. The trap snapped a bit too soon and Kim was able to land on the teeth, but quickly flipped off as she noticed that it was starting to open again. She made sure to keep going with the presidents.

"Do you see how focused she can stay?" Betty said to Mrs. Possible.

"It is rather amazing," the redhead replied.

"She'll keep going even if I up the level in the room."

"Can she do that on the highest level?"

"No, she's not that good yet," the one-eyed woman replied.

"So, you're sure this is her, just her?" Mrs. Possible inquired.

"I'm pretty sure it is."

"So far, you've been right on," the redhead commented.

"Let's hope," Betty said.

Mrs. Possible only nodded. She hoped that it was all Kim and her hard work. She prayed that her daughter remained normal. Well, as normal as she could be while walking on her hands and still making sure to recite the presidents in alphabetical order by their first names, not to mention registering the numbers that she was on all of her training equipment. Hard to believe that they lived somewhere that considered Kim normal.

--------------

Next time: Kim and Ron go to school and Kim gets into a thing with Bonnie.


	2. An average day

I don't own these characters. I also don't own Fruit Loops.

2: An average day

Kim practically punched her alarm clock through her nightstand as it went off to wake her up. She could not believe how awful that alarm sounded, but at least she got to sleep an hour later than usual. Typically, she would have worked out for the extra hour that she had in her day, but she understood that every now and then she had to give her body proper rest or it would fail her one day. The last thing that she needed was her body cutting out on her since she did not have any fancy powers like everyone else in the whole place.

She sat up and stretched. She yawned and hopped out of bed. She went into her morning routine. She did a thousand sit-ups, a hundred one-handed pushups on each hand, and a hundred squats.

Once Kim was done with her light morning exercises, she went to the bathroom to take her shower. She brushed her teeth once she was done and got dressed. She went back to her room and heard the phone going off. She glanced down at the caller id to see if it was for her and saw that it was.

"Hey," Kim answered the phone.

"Hey, KP, I'm going to school today. What about you?" Ron inquired.

"Yeah," she confirmed.

"Cool. You wanna walk together?"

"Sounds slamming. You're gonna come here or am I gonna have to pick you up?" Kim asked.

"You might wanna pick me up. Rufus is trying to sleep in and giving me a hard time. Not to mention, I'm on my own with breakfast this morning, so I need some extra time to screw it up," the blonde answered.

"Of course. I'll be by you in a half-hour. Do you think Monique is going to school today?"

"I don't know."

"I'll give her a call. See you later."

"Yeah, later, KP."

Kim ended the call and then dialed up her dear friend Monique. Kim met Monique in junior school. The wavy-haired girl had gone to a different elementary school, so she only knew Kim as the golden child that Doctor Director had taken under her wing rather then the powerless target of abuse like others knew her as. It was only after they became friends did Monique find out about Kim's "condition." Monique really could care less than nothing about who Kim was apprenticed to or what she could or could not do. The girl had good taste in clothes and could shop with the best of them, which were the only two qualities that Monique looked for in a friend after the major ones like kindness, understanding, and selflessness.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" Monique answered her phone.

"Nothing. Look, Ron and I are going to school today. What about you?" Kim inquired.

"Well, I had been working on some new stuff, but I guess I could go to school today. I don't think I've been there for the whole month. Boy, I'm going to fail," Monique realized.

"That you are," Kim concurred.

High school was a little different from the lower levels of school for the citizens of Middleton. High school was a test of how much the teens could handle by making it more like regular high school. It was shorter than regular high school, only four hours a day, but students were expected to show up regularly for classes. It was not a rule that Kim and her friends could really get a handle on; that was a problem for most of the teens.

Kim went to school the most out of her friends. Monique used to be good for close to as many days as Kim, unless she started working on a project. Her mentor usually did not get on her case about school things, which was probably due to Monique being able to pull good grades despite how often she went to school. Ron, since he did not have to really go often, he tried not to go to school. His mentor was a little senile, so Ron was able to get away with it.

Kim could have gone to school everyday and Betty would have liked her to do that, but Kim tended to get bored in school. Classes moved much too slowly for her. She was not smart enough to be in the advanced classes, but she was beyond what the regular classes were offering. So, she cut school a lot, preferring to be in her special training room and trying not to get killed in there.

"All right, I'll go to school today. I'll see you there. Wait, do we have a class together?" Monique asked Kim.

The redhead scratched her head. "That's a good question. Do we have foreign language together?"

"Not likely. I've got French now."

"Okay, I'm taking Russian. Maybe math. Calculus?"

"That sounds promising."

The two friends bid each other farewell because Monique had to get ready now that she was going to school. Kim had breakfast to eat and then she had to get to Ron. She tried to think of the hardest route to his house from her house because to her, everything should be training in someway. Every time that she thought that she had a tough way, it turned out that she could navigate it in her sleep, which was why Doctor Director started suggesting that she do it blindfolded. That did help add to the difficulty level, but she still made it to Ron in tact and early to boot.

"Mom, are you making breakfast or are the tweebs burning things already?" Kim inquired as she descended the stairs and smelled smoke. It was not uncommon for her mother to burn a meal due to putting it on and then getting turned away from it by an emergency communication over some medical issue.

"Neither," Mrs. Possible answered.

"Dad's burning stuff?" Kim asked curiously as she poked her head into the kitchen to see her father fanning the toaster.

"You'd think one of these days he'd figure out that the numbers on the side of the toaster isn't for making toast faster, but darker," Mrs. Possible commented in a bit of an amused tone as she sipped her morning coffee.

"Sometimes, I'm really happy that genius thing decided to skip me," Kim remarked. "I guess I'll be having cereal since he's holding up the toaster."

"I'm shocked you're allowed to eat cereal with the diet Betty has you on," the older redhead said.

"Shh," Kim replied, holding her finger to her lip. She was implying that she actually was not supposed to have cereal.

"You're actually being bad. I never would have thought my little Kimmie was trying to be a bad girl," the surgeon said.

"It's all right. I just have to make sure I have a good lunch."

"So, you're going to school today?" her mother inquired.

"I need to. Doctor Director expects nothing but A's just like you guys. I have three people in my life that can make my life miserable if I don't produce what they want," the teen remarked with an amused smile.

"Stop acting like you don't want the A's too."

Kim only smiled more. Okay, fine, she liked trying to be perfect. Something inside of her drove her to want to be the best at everything that she touched and she had to work hard to do that. She was prepared for the work and that was why she believed that she could do anything.

"Fruit Loops, breakfast of champions," Kim remarked as she sat down with her cereal.

"I think you have that confused with another cereal," her mother commented with her own amused smile.

"Don't spoil the dream, Mom. I haven't had Fruits Loops in like ten years. Let me believe it's the breakfast of champions," the teen playfully begged.

"I suppose since you're eating it, it does, by default, become the breakfast of champions," her mother said.

"You're just saying that."

Mrs. Possible did not reply. She did watch her daughter for a moment, hoping that Kim did not notice, but of course Kim did. The teen glanced at her mother, which caused the older redhead to turn away.

Kim often caught her mother or father watching her through out her life in an odd manner. It was odd in her opinion because they always turned away or played it off. They looked at her as if they were expecting something. She was not sure why, but it seemed like they were expecting something bad and were relieved that it did not happen. She usually shrugged it off because they never explained why they eyed her in such a manner.

Once she was done with her "breakfast of champions," Kim grabbed her book bag and took off for Ron's house. She decided on going the long way, which involved going through a junkyard that had some rather big dogs; she suspected that they were genetically engineered. Well, it would explain why they had two heads at the very least.

She still got to Ron before he was ready to go. He hated that she claimed that she was going to be somewhere at a certain and then showed up early every single time. It made him feel like he was always running late; he was always running late. But, that was not the point. The point was that Kim needed to stop being early and it would not seem like he was running even later than usual.

"Ron, come on, we're gonna be late," Kim said as she stood by the door in the blonde boy's house.

"Rufus, c'mon!" Ron called up the stairs.

"Don't try to blame it on the bald rodent," Kim remarked because she knew that Ron was trying to make it seem like his partner-in-crime was the reason that they were late. It was hard for things to be Rufus' fault when Ron was wandering the house in his underwear still.

Kim waited patiently as Mister Stoppable got his act together. She thought about when her mentor met her best friend. Betty did not really like the fact that Kim hung out with Ron. She thought that Ron was a bad influence because of his personality. She thought that Kim would pick up his bad habits and laidback work ethic. But, she rarely said anything because she knew how hard it was for Kim to make real friends.

Kim had gone from serious outcast to the greatest thing in the city to her peers after Doctor Director took her on as a pupil. It was then that Kim learned that people would pretend to be her friend just because they wanted to meet her tutor. Ron not only did not care who Kim's tutor was, but he did not know that the woman was in charge of their whole freaking city at first. When he did find out, all he wanted to do after that was go get some nacos and since Betty Director was not the one buying the food, he could care less who she was.

Ron finally came to the door, but by that time, they were supposed to be at school already. Ron Stoppable was the current holder of mystical monkey powers and trying to be a master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar…well, he claimed that he was trying anyway. Ron was not known for putting forth an effort on anything outside of stuffing his face and playing video games.

Ron did not see anything wrong with what he did, which was why he did things that way. He knew that it was evitable that one day he would have to be a field agent for GJ, but he just figured he could half-ass his way through that too. For that was the way of the Ron.

"So, what made you decide to go to school today? Need a break from your real work?" Ron asked as they walked to school. They took a normal route because Ron was not as into nearly dying to get some place.

"Doctor Director told me and, I quote, 'take your ass to school tomorrow.' She said she didn't want to catch me training by the lake again," Kim replied.

"You got it tough. Most of the time, Mister North just likes reliving the past and all I have to do is pretend to listen," the blonde commented with a laugh.

Kim could not help laughing too. "You got the perfect mentor for you."

"Pure luck. I'd be dead by now if I got someone looking to actually work with me. Imagine them actually showing me monkeys," he said and then he shuddered at the thought. Monkeys had to be agents of the devil and he had to be cursed with powers from them.

Kim laughed again. By the time they got to school, they were late. Now, they had the trick of getting into school without being busted and getting detention. First off, the guy that ran the school was borderline psycho, even for their town. Secondly, if Kim got detention, she would never hear the end of it from her parents and from Doctor Director. Her training would become harsh even by her standards and she would be grounded in her room without an electronic device or her favorite books for a whole month.

"Okay, so how are we gonna get in?" Ron asked Kim as she surveyed the school grounds.

"He catches people no matter where they come from, almost all of the time. Oh, I got it. There's a window in the girls' bathroom. We'll go in through there," Kim answered.

"You want me to go in through the girls' bathroom?"

"Would you rather get detention?" the redhead countered.

"I'd rather detention than someone seeing me come out of the girls' bathroom. I'm already at the bottom of the freaking social ladder. Do you know what would happen to my status if people saw me coming out of the girls' bathroom?" Ron inquired.

"You mean you'll hit bottom, which is where you are?" Kim deadpanned.

"I'll risk detention. Mister North doesn't even know what it is…although I don't really want to face…_him_." The "him" that Ron referred to was the man that ran the school. He swore that the guy hated him with a passion and the blonde hated when they ran into each other.

"Well, look, you can find your own way in. I'm going in through the bathroom."

"Okay, see you inside."

The friends parted ways to get into school their own ways. Kim had to scale a tree and slink into the small window that led into the girls' bathroom. If she was not so flexible, even someone as slim as she was, she would have gotten stuck in the little portal; it was designed to discourage students from using it to sneak in and out. Many of the thinner, more agile students were not deterred in the slightest, though.

Kim easily got in and strolled out of the bathroom as if she had been in there since school started. She now had to get to class before it was discovered that she did not have a hall-pass and that too was an offense punishable by detention. She eased into class without much trouble and after class, she hooked up with her usual band of miscreants, at least that was what they were affectionately known as.

"So, how'd you make out, Ron?" Kim asked.

"I got detention," Ron sighed and then pepped up. "But, on a plus note, my social status remains in tact."

"At the bottom," Monique pointed out.

Monique did not have special powers. She was more in the genius category when it came to people in Middleton. Her genius lay in designing useful clothing for assignments. She was already commissioned by several agents for different types of battle gear, even though she was still apprenticed. She was just good at what she did. She was also trained in wrestling moves, but that was more due to her older brother than her tutor. In fact, her tutor thought all of the wrestling would rot her brilliant mind, but Monique was very into it, as was Ron.

"Hey, there are worse places to be," the blonde insisted.

"Then the bottom?" the wavy-haired teen inquired with a craned eyebrow. Ron did not get the chance to retort, though.

"Possible!"

The trio turned, even though they knew who it was that was calling Kim. Every day that they went to school the same thing happened. Hell, it even happened sometime when they were on the street. They would be minding their business and then there she would be, Bonnie. Yeah, that was Bonnie hollering like a maniac.

"Do we have to go through this again?" Monique sighed.

"At least you only have to watch," Kim commented as Bonnie marched over to her.

Bonnie put a rather pointed finger in Kim's face before starting her usual triad. The redhead used all of her self-control to avoid rolling her eyes because that would only make things worse. It was already annoying, so she did not need things to get any worse than they were.

"You, me, gym now," Bonnie growled like an angry panther.

"Bonnie, do we really have to go through this?" Kim inquired with a sigh.

"Now, unless you're scared."

"Lead the way," Kim sighed.

Bonnie practically snorted as she headed for the gym. Kim walked behind the tanned female as if she was burdened down by a thousand weights. Ron and Monique followed; they looked just as tired as Kim did. Any students that noticed the group followed because they knew what was coming.

Bonnie and Kim went to the gym while everyone else stood around to watch or went to the bleachers. Bonnie and Kim faced each other, as they did everyday that they were in school at the same time. The redhead waited, as she always did, which a few of the students never understood. Most people always figured that if they faced someone with Bonnie's talents, they would just rush the person. It would be easier.

Bonnie Rockwaller, special powers: transformation. Kim always gave her the time to change, which Bonnie began doing. It did not take more than a few seconds. Bonnie growled as smoke rose from her body and her nails grew longer into inch and a half long claws. Her tan skin was covered by short brown fur. A pair of triangular-shaped ears sprouted from the top of her head. Her teeth became pointed; her canine teeth grew to almost an inch. A long tail sprang from her back; it was a good thing she was wearing a skirt. Bonnie's transformed state made her a cat-girl; even when she was not transformed, she kept some cat-like characteristics.

"Today, you go down, Possible. And then you'll have to resign from the place that you don't deserve," Bonnie stated.

"Bonnie, the woman chose me. Get over it," Kim said.

"Because she felt sorry for you, but once she sees how weak you really are, you have to resign," Bonnie declared.

"Let's just get this over with," Kim sighed.

They were about to have a duel…again. It was like every freaking time that Bonnie saw Kim, they had to have a duel. Kim had long ago lost count of how many encounters that they had had, but Ron had estimated it at about a thousand. If they wanted precise numbers, they bet that they could ask Wade since he seemed to know everything about anything going on anywhere.

Kim took her fighting stance and waited for Bonnie, who studied her opponent for a moment. Bonnie's powers made her a certain type of fighter. She was a cat, so she had to be offensive, which Kim knew. It actually made Bonnie a rather poor candidate to fight with the redhead since Kim had the most solid defense anyone had ever seen outside of their leader.

Bonnie charged Kim, just like a cat had to do. She did not attack, though. She leaped over Kim, hoping to catch the redhead by surprise, just like a cat would try to do with its prey. Kim saw the move coming and flipped out of harm's way, easily avoiding having a gash cut into her arm.

Bonnie was not put off and charged Kim at a rapid pace that most people would have had trouble seeing, so dodging would have been out of the question. Kim managed to slip by all of the slash attacks that Bonnie came at her with. Bonnie snarled in anger. She hated that she could not touch Kim. It seemed utterly impossible to her that someone without any powers at all was able to avoid her lightning fast strikes.

"You know, Bonnie, I figure if you throw some kick moves into your style, you might actually do something one day," Kim commented.

"I don't need to take advice from a powerless loser like you, Possible," Bonnie growled.

Kim did not point out how she had yet to lose a fight to Bonnie, even though she was powerless. As far as she could tell, those coveted powers everyone was so hot about were not doing Bonnie any good fighting her. Most things were no good against her.

Kim leaped out of the way again as Bonnie came at her with another slash move. As soon as Kim landed, she went into a counterattack, pushing herself into the air and coming down on Bonnie with a masterful kick. Bonnie grunted as the blow landed and throw a wild strike with the hope of hitting her opponent. Kim avoided the slash with the slightest amount of movement and then continued to work Bonnie out.

The cat-girl's reflexes, which were as sharp as her claws, never seemed to be enough against Kim. It was like she just was not fast enough to get away from hits. Sometimes, she even considered that it was like Kim could read her mind, but she knew better than that. Kim did not have any powers, after all, which made things a little more embarrassing, even though Kim could handle almost everyone the way that she handled Bonnie.

The cat-girl snarled as she hit the deck for the first time after Kim's thorough assault. Kim dropped back into her stance while Bonnie started to pick herself up, a growl making her lip twitch in anger. The tanned girl put her hands up in her fighting stance.

"I'm going to make you quit, Possible," Bonnie said.

"Why does it even matter to you, Bonnie?" Kim inquired, even though she knew the answer to that.

"A weakling shouldn't get the best teacher because she's weak."

Kim shrugged; she saw that answer coming. Bonnie was not alone in her sentiments. Most of Kim's so-called peers believed that she only had the teacher that she did because Doctor Director felt sorry for her because she was normal.

Bonnie charged Kim again. The redhead dodged everything that Bonnie came at her with. There were certain disadvantages to being a cat-girl that Kim often took advantage of when Bonnie wanted to fight her. Sure, Bonnie had the strength of a tiger, the agility of a puma, the flexibility of a wildcat, and every other great cat thing a person could think of, but there was a serious downfall in all of those wonderful abilities. Bonnie also had the stamina of a cat and she got tired very easily.

So, all Kim needed to do was dodge Bonnie for a couple of minutes and the cat-girl wore herself out. The audience watched on with morbid anticipation; they wanted to see Kim lose her intestines to Bonnie. Not because they wanted Kim to die, but it would make for an interesting sight.

Suddenly, Bonnie stopped her attack. Kim almost immediately halted her movements too. Bonnie's ears shifted and pointed toward the front of the gym. Uh-oh, someone was coming and the punishment for using the gym in an unauthorized manner could be any number of things that none of the students liked, from more training to less training to detention to they-did-not-even-want-to-guess.

"Everybody clear out!" one of the students hollered and everyone tried to make a hasty exit.

"Next time, Possible," Bonnie promised Kim, who ignored the tanned girl.

--------------

Next time: how many students are about to get busted? Also, see Kim take on Will Du.


	3. His lying eyes

I don't own these characters.

3: His lying eyes

The students of Middleton High that had gathered in the gym to watch Bonnie Rockwaller battle Kim Possible for the umpteenth time began to flee the scene. Someone was coming toward the gym and the students guessed that it was an authority figure; they were always into the "better safe than sorry" theory. So, now everyone was in a rush to get out of the gym.

Bonnie had no problem fleeing with her cat abilities. She leaped out of one of the open windows, even though they were located twenty feet in the air. Other students used their powers to get away also. Kim went over to her friends when she saw that they had not made their getaway. They scanned the area for some way to get out because the last thing they needed was trouble.

"We'll go through the window," Kim said.

"Lemme guess, you got a gadget for that," Monique commented.

"You know I don't go anywhere without my trusty grappling hook," the redhead replied as she pulled out the aforementioned gizmo.

Kim quickly shot the hook out of the window and her friends grabbed onto her. She pushed a button on the side to wheel the line in, which pulled them toward the window. They escaped just in time.

"What is all the noise in here?" Mr. Barkin inquired as he stormed into the gym and found a few unfortunate souls still trying to escape.

Many of the students were not sure what to make of Mr. Barkin. From his pissy attitude, many assumed that he was envious of them because they had careers ahead of them while his career was over. No one knew what happened to him and why he no longer got missions, but he did not get any GJ assignments anymore. He worked at the high school full-time.

There were all kinds of rumors going around among the students as to why Mr. Barkin was now a full-time teacher in a school. It was not even like he was a tutor to someone, but just a member of the school staff. It was hard to respect a guy like that, but he did put fear into the hearts of every student. The rumors might have been a way to deal with the fear.

The students told horror stories that Barkin had lost his powers. Now, there were some occasions where someone's powers just faded and never came back, which frightened the supernatural humans like nothing else. The students thought that once someone lost his power, then that was enough to force retirement on a field agent. But, with the way that Barkin popped up out of nowhere when something was going against school policies, most students were willing to bet that he still had whatever his power was.

There was also a rumor that Barkin just screwed up royally on a mission and the only way that his superiors could think to punish him was to force him into retirement. There were all kinds of variations as to how he messed up the mission or what the mission was, but the punch-line was always the same. That rumor was also kind of scary because it left people thinking that if they performed so poorly that they could be forced to retire. Now, that punishment was plausible, but no one had ever run into someone willing to say that something like that happened to them.

Then there were just outrageous rumors to explain why Barkin was forever on teen-sitting duty. There was one that said he hit Doctor Director, although most people thought that was like committing suicide rather than just landing someone a forced retirement. Then there was the one about him hitting on Doctor Director, which many people thought was also the equivalent of suicide. Things like rumors popped a lot of the time because deadly warriors seemed to get bored when they did not see any real action for a few weeks, in the boss' opinion anyway and she thought that the teens just picked up on that bad habit, which was why Barkin had so many rumors going on.

Kim and her friends breathed a sigh of relief as they hard Barkin yelling at all of the poor souls that were still in the gym. They hurried from the area and then had to sneak back into school. They breathed a sigh of relief when they made it back in and they did not get into trouble from any of the moves that they made.

"This is getting annoying," Monique commented, rubbing her forehead in a stressed manner.

"It's only getting there for you?" Ron quipped.

"I guess it could be worse," the wavy-haired female remarked.

"How could that be any worse? Bonnie could be more of a psychopath?" the blonde boy asked.

"Look, I just offer up optimism. I don't really plan out how things could be worse. A meteor could've fallen from the sky. That worse enough for you?" Monique countered.

"That's good enough," Ron said and then he turned his attention to Kim. "You know, you're getting annoying too," he added, more teasing than anything else.

"How am I getting annoying?" the redhead asked as if she was offended that King Annoying would say such a thing to her.

"You just fought Bonnie the beast and you're not even breathing hard. That's uber weird," Ron commented.

"Did he just say 'uber'?" Monique asked with a craned eyebrow. Kim nodded to confirm that was exactly what he said. "I hope he doesn't wonder why he's at the bottom of the social ladder with that vocab," Monique stated.

"Ron, if you just took your training a bit more seriously, you'd more than likely be able to tangle with Bonnie just like that, but you don't take your training seriously," the olive-eyed teen argued.

"Um…yeah, maybe I could, but that's just cuz of the mystical monkey mojo and everything. You don't even have mystical monkey anything," he pointed out.

"I see, so I should get beat up because I don't have powers. So, what am I, a freak for not getting beaten?" Kim inquired with an eyebrow arched in curiosity.

Ron understood that was one of those questions that needed to be answered delicately, if he answered it at all anyway. Why had he even bothered to open his mouth, he wondered. He should have just let it go, his brain scolded him.

"K.P, I didn't mean it like that," he tried to explain.

"No, no, no. I see, if I get beat up, I'm weak, but if I don't get beaten up, I'm a freak," Kim commented. Obviously, she was still a little sensitive about not having any powers.

"Whoa, Kim, rein it in, girl. He didn't mean it like that. You know the boy is just trying to gnaw his own leg off again with the way that he sticks his foot in his mouth," Monique defended Ron.

"What she said," the blonde agreed with Monique, even though he knew that she was not exactly complimented him in any way with her words. Still, being dissed was a lot better than being beaten up, not that Kim would ever beat him up.

"Right, sorry I got a little heated there for a second," the redhead apologized. Somewhere in the back of her head, Kim knew that she was not supposed to be the one apologizing, but the rest of her agreed with what happened because she was kindhearted for the most part.

"So, you ladies have anything planned today after school?" Ron inquired.

"Why, does the Ronster want us to go to Bueno Nacho with him?" Monique countered in a slightly teasing tone because of the name that she had tagged him with.

"Whoa, wait, I never call myself something lame like 'the Ronster.' If anything, it's The Ron or the Ron-man. Get it straight," the boy protested.

"And these are not lame nicknames?" Monique asked Kim.

"Isn't it lame by definition to give yourself nickname?" Kim pointed out.

"Okay, I can see you ladies just want to be evil today. That's cool. I'll just go find Yori and hang out with her. Ninja school let's out the same time as regular school, doesn't it?" Ron asked.

"Boy, why are you asking us? We're not the ones dating a ninja," Monique replied.

"Yeah, you make a point," Ron conceded. "Rufus, when does Yori get out?" the blonde asked his ever-present naked mole rat.

Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket. Like most animals kept by people in Middleton, Rufus was not a normal pet. He was on the same level of intelligence as his owner almost. Sometimes, they were willing to believe that he was smarter than his owner.

"Two o'clock," Rufus squeaked.

"Maybe Rufus is dating Yori with the way he pays attention to detail," Kim remarked.

"Girl, that's just ew," Monique commented and she shuddered.

"Totally sick and wrong, K.P. So, do you ladies have a spare moment after school so we can all get some excellent snackage?" Ron inquired.

"I can't. I left work at the shop to come here," Monique answered.

"I've got training," Kim said with a shrug.

"You always have work and you always have training. Can't you skip it just once?" Ron requested.

"We have," Monique started.

"It wasn't pretty," Kim finished.

"No wrestling for a month," the chocolate-eyed girl explained.

"No base jumping for a month," the redhead said.

"You guys and your damn caring mentors. Why couldn't you just get a senile old coot like me?" Ron said with a joking smile.

Truth be told, Ron enjoyed the mentor that he had and he learned a great deal from Mr. North. He just did not learn how to control his monkey powers, which did not bother him in the slightest since that power was totally sick and wrong in his opinion. He did not think that he had to learn much anyway since he knew just what was going to happen to him. He had already decided that he was going to a support agent, which was nothing more than a sidekick to a primary field agent. He was going to tie himself to Kim and just ride her wave of success.

He would have planned to partner up with Yori, but they had a relationship and he liked to believe that they always would. It was against regulations to be paired up with a mate for whatever reasons. They also liked to keep the ninjas together for some reason that was beyond him, so he would have to fight hard to be partnered up with Yori even if she was not his girlfriend. He did not have that kind of effort in him; it was just against his nature.

"What kind of training are you doing, Kim?" Monique asked curiously.

"I think it's combat," Kim replied.

"Is it the 15th already?" Monique inquired.

"I guess so. I hope it's not Will again," Kim sighed. Part of her training consisted of sparring with one of her peers every first and fifteenth of the month. Surely if her friends knew anything about the regular world, they would have been making jokes about it coming like a government check.

"Don't let him get you down, K.P. You kick his butt every time you face him," Ron pointed out.

"He's just so damn annoying. I'm glad he's not at school today," the redhead commented.

"Then we are blessed," Monique remarked with a smile.

"Amen to that," Kim concurred.

Kim hoped to whatever it was that controlled the universe that she was not facing off with Will Du. She would take anyone, but Will. Hell, she would gladly face the whole team Impossible before Will and they were almost as annoying. Key word: almost. No one, not even Bonnie touched Will when it came to being annoying.

The friends enjoyed their time together and they were upset that they had to part ways at the end of the day. They would like to spend more time together and they all wondered if they begged their mentors enough if they could get a day off just to hang out; it was something that other students got. Ron could easily get that time off while Monique was certain that she would get that "are you crazy?" line that her mentor had perfected. Kim could already hear Doctor Director asking what she had done to earn any downtime.

Monique and Kim both knew not to stupidly answer the questions from their teachers. The chocolate-eyed girl had once thought that maybe if she confirmed that she was crazy, she would be able to go hang out with Kim for a while; Kim had been off due to an injury and she had been looking for company that would not stuff a whole naco in her mouth. Once she affirmed that she was crazy, Monique's teacher than began treating her as if she was seven all over again. She had to run boring errands, like making coffee or going to the corner store for almost a whole month.

Kim had only once dared to answer what she had done to desire downtime. First after she spoke the words, all of her training was upped until she could not make it through the tasks. When she was lying on the gym floor, arms and legs heavy from training with weights attached to them, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like she was an overworked dog, Doctor Director had approached her and informed her that now she had earned her downtime. Kim could not even make it home that night. She slept on the gym floor. Never again.

--------------

The redhead trotted to the main center of Middleton. She was looking forward to her day because of the fight that was coming. It was different from what she usually did with Doctor Director. Her training was mostly solo work. She sparred with her training room equipment or every now and then with Doctor Director herself. The different human contact on the first and fifteenth was a welcomed change.

The sparring had started when she was fourteen. It was not as much of a challenge as she thought that it would be. She would wipe the floor with her peers rather swiftly. After a while, only specific peers were brought in to fight her and they usually had outstanding powers. She still won. Sometimes, she got banged up pretty good, but she always won. No matter how many times she got hit, she managed to stand back up. It seemed that to beat her in a fight now, the opponent would have to kill her.

"You're smiling a bit too much," Betty commented as her pupil entered her office. They always met up in her office because she was almost always there when she was not with Kim.

"Too much? Oh, what about now?" Kim asked as she let her smile drop a little bit.

"Why are you so happy? It's only combat," the older woman pointed out.

"But, it's like bungee jumping."

"If I were anyone else, I would think that you have weird hobbies, Kim. You get so hyped up on combat days, even though you know what'll happen," Betty commented.

"It might change today."

Betty laughed a bit. Kim was such an optimist. The girl had to be bored in all actuality and probably had to think happy thoughts to avoid realizing just how dull fighting really was for her. Kim did not see herself fight, the way her body mocked her opponents and begged for a real challenge.

"Is that actually her body mocking people?" Doctor Director wondered.

"So…who's today's opponent?" Kim inquired, which threw off her teacher's thoughts.

"You probably don't want to know."

Kim groaned; that was code for Will Du. The redhead was starting to wonder if she was being punished for something. It was the only way to explain why she had to fight Will, especially since Betty knew how much she could not stand that boy.

The pair exited the office and they went to a section of the gym that was set up for sparring. Kim was only let into that part of the gym for her matches on the first and fifteenth. Other than that, she did not have any reason to be in the place and Doctor Director ordered that she not be let in because Betty did not want Kim having any wild sparring matches. She really did not like for Kim to have unauthorized fights, but she was aware of what happened between Kim and Bonnie, not to mention others like Bonnie.

Kim waited on the padded floor. The gym was set up to gather data much like Kim's special training room. One day, she figured that she might have to check out her file to see what kind of data Doctor Director had on her. She did not have much time to think on that as Will entered the gym.

"So we meet again, Possible," Will said in a clipped tone.

"Um…yeah," Kim said. Through out her life, Kim had often wondered what the hell was wrong with certain people because of the way they acted, but with Will was a reoccurring thought with her because, seriously, what the hell was wrong with him?

"You will be vanquished," he vowed.

Kim wondered if Will read too many knight or samurai books with the way he talked sometimes. Or it might have just come with the territory of being a dick, she considered, not that she would ever say that out loud. She often did wonder what crawled up his ass and never left. There was the possibility that it just came with the family name Du.

Will Du stood before Kim in his rigid, straight stance. He was dressed in a dark blue jumpsuit because he was now officially a GJ field agent thanks to the fact that he recently turned eighteen. He seemed to think that made him better than everyone who was still waiting for a birthday to make them eighteen. His stance even screamed arrogant bastard and that he was superior to everyone.

"Whenever you two are ready," Doctor Director informed them over an intercom.

"I will vanquish you, Kim Possible," Will said as he crouched down into his fighting stance.

"Um…okay," Kim replied. What else was she supposed to say? And why in the world did he have to call her by her whole name when they started fighting? She got into her fighting stance.

Will frowned and Kim could practically read his thoughts from the look in his onyx eyes, the eyes that he was so proud of. He called her worthless with his gaze and demanded to know how she thought that she could possibly measure up to him. He called her every cheap insult that he had ever heard in his life with those haughty eyes of his. Black gems that dared label her a whore, a kissup, a bitch, a weakling, and an infinite number of things. Those raven pools that were supposed to be so calculating and unmasking and when they looked into her olive eyes that were sprinkled with gold, they seemed to find out what they really were. Those self-righteous charcoal eyes were worthless.

Will Du, special ability: information gathering. Will had a talent that was called "scanning." Scanning involved one or more of the five main senses. In Will's case, his technique was in his eyes. He looked at an opponent and his eyes read the body, feeding him information on how to take the opponent down. His eyes never lied to him and he trusted them completely, except when it came to _her_.

Will hated what his eyes told him whenever he stood before Kim. She was so normal, no powers, nothing special, nothing outstanding at all. Her stance was lax at best, as if she did not know what she was really doing. His eyes should be telling him different things when he scanned her for weak points and vulnerable areas. But, what did his eyes offer him aside for garbage on her, telling him that he would _never_ defeat her. His scans always came back the same with her: unbeatable.

The young man charged Kim just thinking about the lies that his eyes were feeding him on her. He could destroy her. He was a trained GJ agent with the ability to read any human and find out her weak spot and she was normal. She had nothing to her name. She was not even worthy of her name. His eyes had to be lying, he concluded.

He threw a punch that she easily avoided. He was not deterred and continued to attack. Surely, he would be able to get passed her defense, he told himself. If only his eyes worked properly when he fought her; any information that he received failed against her. He would go for an open spot, only to meet her forearm, guarding against his attack or she would hop out of the way just in time.

Sometimes, he dared consider that she was not human. But, his eyes told him that she was as they scanned her for something to help him. Not to mention there were all the experiments that he had the pleasure of hearing about since he had a sister that worked in the medical diversion. How could she be a normal human being and yet so skillfully avoid his attacks and fool his precise eyes? It did not make any sense to him.

Kim fought Will like it was an exercise to make it fun for herself. She ran from him just to work on her somersaults or see how quickly she could avoid a strike that she saw coming a mile away. She felt like she was moving in slow-motion against him most of time. She did not even look to counterattack him or the match would end quickly and she would have to go back to her usual routine. At least when they fought, he did not speak, often anyway.

Will leaped away from Kim after going through his first series of attacks. He was panting while Kim was fine. He stared at her with near hatred in his eyes, silently demanding to know why a bitch like her could dodge him so easily. She never had an answer, mostly because he never asked out loud. No one in their right mind would ask such a thing of Doctor Director's pupil with the boss in earshot.

Betty watched the pair engage each other a second time. She always noticed how in control Kim was of everything and she seemed well aware of that fact. She knew that the redhead was not aware that she had a swagger to her that most people probably missed. Kim's body language often said to her opponents "I could crush you, but I don't feel like it right now." It was saying just that to Will; the thing was that Will could pick up on the message thanks to his eyes. Her other opponents at least did not have to be aware that her body mocked them as they went at her, but Will knew.

Will could see that Kim practically laughed at him in her head, which made him angry. He went at her with more power, hoping to take her head off if he ever landed a blow. She dodged, dodged, dodged, and then countered out of nowhere. She hit Will with a kick while turning a back flip. He fell back and she had drawn first blood, as usual.

Kim landed in her fighting stance, knowing that Will would charge her again. For someone with such talented eyes, she did not think that he used them wisely. She had no idea that his eyes were useless against her. All they kept telling him was that he would lose, that he could not defeat her, and that she was superior to him. He refused to accept that.

The redhead kept calm as the young man charged her again. He came at her with powerful blows that she avoided as if she was made of water. Sometimes, he could feel his bare hand graze her naked shoulder; she was wearing a tank-top. It was not that he had nearly landed a punch, but that she did not want to move any further than she had to dodge. And then the next thing he knew he was staring at the ceiling because she had kicked his feet out from under him.

He stood back up and went at her again, only to find himself looking at a familiar sight, the ceiling. He knew that ceiling by heart. He knew spots on the ceiling that if he was looking at them, they told him what part of the floor that he had been dropped at. Eventually he could not get back up.

He was too tired and in too much dull agony. She always stood a few feet from him, just watching him on the ground. Her body still mocked him, even if she did not mean to. His eyes still told him that she was unbeatable. She was superior. He closed his eyes. They had to be lying.

--------------

Next time: Shego is introduced into the story.


	4. No man's land

I don't own these characters.

4: No man's land

Shego yawned as she finished up her morning exercises. She had just put her plasma claws through dozens of so-called elite drones. They were supposed to be simulated warriors that she could mangle to her heart's content because they were made in a lab. Supposedly, they were programmed with the best fight data that the organization could come up with, but she was not seeing it. She ripped through the drones and before she had them, she ripped through agents.

Shego was the best agent in Go City, the official headquarters of WEE. Some people might have thought that it was foolish for a proclaimed evil organization to have a whole city as a base, but no one had been dumb enough to try to come in and start anything yet. It was not well known that Go City was the chief base of the group anyway.

WEE was a mercenary company along with having plenty of plans for world domination in the works. They lent out agents when they did not have any plots of their own working. It was rare that they did not have some plot considering all of the mad scientists that they had on hand, but they did seem to have too many agents a good deal of time and they rented those agents out. So, there were jobs almost all of the time.

Go City was populated similar to Middleton. It was full of people with either super powers or super smarts. Shego was rather happy that she got the powers deal because she noticed that anyone with so-called smarts in Go City also had to be completely out of their minds. She actually thought that she was smarter than all of those nut cases because she was not as insane as the rest of them.

She also did not think that they were as smart as they claimed because they could not make decent training equipment for her. She broke everything and she was not even using all of her power. She broke things just from her martial arts. She did not even get the chance to use the plasma on a lot of things.

Shego yawned again as she climbed the stairs. She was still in her pajamas of a black sports bra and dark green cut-off sweat shorts. She had just finished her morning workout in her specially outfitted basement that was made to withstand most of her outbursts and whatever the training equipment might throw at her. She wished that it would throw something harder. She was going to hate to have to spring on an upgrade only to find the new things just as horrible as the last, which seemed to be norm when she got things.

She supposed that it was a good thing that she was a top agent and received more than decent wages or she would just go out of her mind of boredom because she would not even be able to afford new toys to break. Everything in Go City was so damn expensive. She figured that everything was expensive for the head of the organization to get back the money paid to agents, thus keeping them right where they were.

Oh, there was a piece of work there, the head of their organization. She had met the guy more times than she liked because she got hooked into some of the schemes at the top of the food chain. They were not playing with full decks up there either and he was the lead head-case among them, in her opinion anyway.

She heard that he had started WEE to show up his goody-goody sister. She was not looking to find out about that and really could care less. As long as he signed her checks and the things continued to cash out, she was fine. She just wished that he could approve some better training gear. She was tired of putting her hands through supposed unbreakable metal.

Shego wandered into the kitchen, hoping that she had something worth eating. She tried to think of some place that she could go and do some decent training, but no place was coming to mind. Usually she would go to Drakken's place and beat up on his robots, but he was the one that designed the drones that she had just finished crushing in ten minutes. It took her more time clean her living room than it did to defeat those top of line drones.

She was tempted to go check out and see if there were any jobs for her to do. She had just got through lending her services to Drakken to steal parts for something that he had going and then some brats from GJ came and spoiled his plan. As much as she hated how it felt when the good guys won, she did not give too much of a damn as long as her check cleared. She supposed the other WEE personnel might care about when the good guys ruined their plans.

She did get a kick out of when the good guys showed up because it was a good time for her. It was a good fight for her, which was something that she longed for. It was a great feeling to kick around some people that could present a challenge for thirty seconds, but they did not last long. She lost interest easily in them and ended up just leaving with whoever of her boss was. One of the things that made her a wanted agent was the fact that she got her employer out of danger.

Shego looked into her fridge and found that she had not gone shopping before she left for that job before. There was nothing to eat. Great, she sighed mentally. She was going to have to go out and get some food. That was just great; she hated fast food.

She walked out of her nice-sized kitchen and through the dining room. She went upstairs to her bedroom and got dressed. She put on her usual clothing of a black and green cat-suit. To her, it was casual wear and she went outside like that.

The pale woman left her house, which was a fine looking home from the outside with a great lawn and a beautifully pruned tree in the yard. It seemed like too much for the one person that lived there, but she liked having space. She could afford it too and she did not mind spoiling herself.

She strolled down the street with her earphones in her ears and blocking out the rest of the world. She was planning to go to a restaurant that she knew serviced all right breakfast foods. Yes, there were normal businesses in Go City, despite the fact that it was the headquarters of an evil organization. They did need to have things to keep agents occupied between jobs; their leader looked at it as having distractions to get money back into his hands.

She wandered into the street without bothering to see if she had the light. She never bothered to see if she had the light, which would probably be a bad thing to do when living in a city populated by psychopaths and villains. A car did nearly hit her, but it screeched to a halt just in time. She turned to glare at the driver, who gulped.

Sure, she lived in a town full of bad guys, but then again, she was one of the worst ones when it came to sheer power and desire to break stuff. She also was not the most patient creature in the city and most people knew that it was not a good day when she was pissed off. For the most part, as long as no one did anything stupid to her or near her, she stayed to herself.

Shego liked to think that she was not a brute, namely she did not go out and just kick ass for the hell of it. She was martial artist and all she really wanted was someone to fight that would be a challenge now. She had everything else a person could want. Nice house, good money, and whatever the hell her heart desired as far as material possessions went. All that was left was someone to test her skills. She would also like someone that she could throw plasma at and they would not burst into tears depending on how much power she used in the blast.

The pale woman walked to the edge of the city pretty much for her breakfast. As she ate the thick waffles that she ordered, she stared into the woods that were on the outside of the city, blocking it from the rest of the world. On the other side of those vast woods was Middleton. She was then hit by a strange idea.

"Maybe I'll go to Middleton and stir up some trouble. I bet they'd break out the big boys for me to play with," she quietly considered.

When she was done with her food, she paid her check and walked off in the direction of the Middleton Forest. She did not consider that she might be biting off more than she could chew with her plan. She did not consider that she might not be coming back. She did not even consider that her day might not go as planned. She never considered things like that since everything went her way as far as she was concerned.

--------------

Kim stared at the ceiling of her training room. She was lying on her back, not out of exhaustion or because of an injury, but because she was bored. She was bored out of her ever-loving mind. The room was the only place that offered her any form of a challenge.

She wished that she could hang out with her friends more often because she bet that she would not feel uninterested in things if they were around. When they got together, everything seemed entertaining. But, there was not much of a chance of that happening. Monique had work and Ron was actually getting some training from Mister North and she was stuck in her training room.

She was not even being observed by her tutor. Doctor Director had run off on an emergency, which there were no short supply of almost every week. Kim had been giving the standing order to keep practicing and then was left alone. She was not sure what setting the room was fit for at the moment, but she felt like she could navigate the place in her sleep.

She was not allowed to go up into the observation deck to change the controls either. There were all sorts of clearance levels needed to go in there that she did not have and was not looking to test. She was not looking to be locked in the room the whole day either with it set at a stage where it was making her nod off rather than keeping her alert.

There was only one thing to do about her current situation, which was escape. She was going to get out of there because she was not about to wait for who-knew-how-long for her mentor to return. She might die of boredom before that happened.

She exited the room and then slipped out of the building without being noticed. She climbed up on the roof and looked out onto the town. She wondered what there was for her to do. She could always take a chance and wander around. The chance was that she could run into someone that wanted to challenge her and she was not feeling up to anymore tedious fights that day.

Usually, she could psych herself up and be optimistic while considering that the fight that day would be different. But, she was not up to that considering where her mind was. She just thought about all of the fights that she had won and they never were different, no matter how much she hoped.

Kim's gaze then fell upon Middleton Forest. It was a forbidden area; everyone over the age of four knew that. It was a No Man's Land. No laws existed there and if someone from WEE happened to be out there too, blood was sure to be spilled if the person ran into GJ personnel. At the moment, that did not sound too bad to the very bored Possible.

Kim made her way off of the center's roof and started toward Middleton Forest. She was already going to be in trouble for ditching her training and leaving the building without being dismissed, so she did not think that breaking the rules and going into the forest would add too much to her list of infractions. How much trouble could she really get into just going into a forest?

The redhead looked around when she hit the woods. It was a dense forest and she soon discovered that in certain areas it was a marshland too. The mud did not bother her much and she explored the place. She climbed on to a large fallen tree and then caught movement some feet away. Whoever it was noticed her and the next thing she knew, there was a large plasma ball headed toward her. She leaped down off of the tree to avoid getting burned.

Shego looked on as the person on the tree seemed to fall to the ground, so she guessed that she hit the person. From the direction the person was coming from, she suspected that it was some GJ punk. Maybe she could have a warm-up before she got to her real fun of just screwing up all of Middleton.

Shego climbed up to the fallen tree to see if she could spot her fallen target. As soon as she had her feet planted on the wood, she was hit with an incredible uppercut. She fell backwards, but gained control of herself before she hit the ground. She landed in a fighting stance and turned attention to the soon-to-be pile of ashes that had the nerve to punch her. She found herself looking at a redheaded teenager. No way, she thought; how the hell could a kid hit that hard?

"You must have a death wish, kid," Shego declared.

"I don't know about that. I'm not the one that started it, after all," Kim replied.

"You're not the one that's going to finish it either," the green-skinned female stated.

"We'll see about that," Kim retorted.

Shego threw another plasma blast that Kim easily dodged. The pale woman simply continued on, flinging her fire in the direction of the redhead. Kim dodged with the grace of a squirrel on that fallen log. Shego could see that she was going to have to get up close and personal to teach the brat some manners.

The emerald-eyed female continued to throw projectiles at Kim and she advanced on the nimble redhead. She launched herself in the air at Kim while the girl was in the air too because she was dodging another plasma sphere. Shego thought that she had Kim since she was in the air with nowhere to go and was focusing on the distraction. The raven-haired fighter was going to claw the dumb kid's throat out, but Kim managed to twist in midair just enough to keep all of the flesh in her neck. She was scratched, though. Shego was incredulous that she had missed.

"How the hell did she do that?" Shego wondered as she landed on the ground behind Kim.

"That was actually close," Kim thought as she landed a few feet from Shego. She had lost her ground on the log because she had to avoid the strike at her neck.

"Just because I missed you that doesn't mean I won't get you eventually," the pale woman informed the redhead.

"Come on then," Kim dared her opponent.

Shego took the little brat up on her offer and went at her with plasma-charged strikes. Kim avoided all of the attacks as if she had a spinal cord made of rubber. She was quick too, quicker than anyone that Shego had ever fought before back in Go City.

The redhead was actually having some difficulty getting by those glowing hands. She was not used to fighting Shego like she was with everyone else she went against. She was not familiar with the emerald-eyed female's movements and she was barely anticipating what was going to happen.

Kim thought that she might be in some trouble if she just tried to be defensive in the fight, so she decided that as soon as she got a chance, she was going in. The chance came soon enough as she slipped by Shego's fists and went in with a flurry of strikes into the pale woman's midsection. Shego was shocked that she was being hit when she finally realized what was happening. She could not recall the last time that she had been touched when facing just one person.

Kim ended her attack with a kick that sent her opponent back a few feet. She remained crouched in her fighting stance while Shego seemed totally incredulous to the fact that she had just had her abdomen worked out by some punk kid. She touched her stomach and winced; it actually hurt!

"Kid, I'm going to whip your narrow ass," Shego proclaimed while settling back into her fighting stance.

"Not if you keep coming at me with those weak moves," Kim replied.

"Don't worry, things get better," Shego stated and her arms up to her elbow were now covered in her plasma.

Kim knew that she should be a little shaken by the display of power, but she was not. Her body was trembling with eagerness rather than anxiety. She wanted Shego to attack. She wanted to keep dancing, even if it meant that she might get killed. Hell, the death part was more than likely the thing that made it so inviting.

The pale woman attacked Kim again, coming at her with strong punches. Kim slipped out of the way of the arms, but she could still feel the heat from the fire. She knew that she had to do something before she got burned…well, worse than she was already catching it.

Kim dodged one punch and then began to make her move. She hit a cluster of nerves and Shego's arm dropped to the side. The flames went out and Kim knew that she did not have long to start her own attack. She quickly moved into Shego's malfunctioning right side and set in on it. Shego barely had a fraction of a second to realize what happened before the blows started landing.

The pale woman did not know how many hits she took, but it was more than she liked. She swung at Kim with her functioning arm as quickly as she could. Kim through up her hands to block, forgetting that Shego had more than an arm to hit her with; she had a flaming arm. Kim was burned and knocked into a tree, which she collided with such force that she stripped bark from it. While Kim impacted the tree, her opponent recovered from her attack and her right side was back on.

Shego snarled as she dashed at Kim, hoping to take the girl's head off with her next attack. Kim ducked just in time and Shego took down the whole tree that was behind Kim. The redhead hardly noticed that since she was busy taking Shego's legs out from underneath her. Shego hit the ground just as the teenager was climbing to her feet.

"How in the hell am I having my ass handed to me by some kid?" the raven-haired woman wondered as she hopped to her feet.

Shego went back at Kim while putting the plasma charge back on her right arm. She was not sure how much longer she would be able to keep the plasma on her arms considering the fact that she did not do it often, mostly because she did not get the chance and it was draining. It took a lot of energy to power up more than her hands, which was why she did not do it often. Also, she did not usually find it necessary to plasma charge her arms.

The green-skinned woman went at Kim with everything she had because she wanted to put an end to the battle. She mostly grazed Kim with strikes, but she did pretty much clear cut the part of the forest that they were in. Kim dodged while praying for an opening before she ended up on the wrong end of one of those punches. Then the opening came.

Kim went at the unguarded space like a ravenous dog on a piece of meat. She struck hard and fast, only hitting places that she had hit before. Shego would later be in disbelief of the precision of the attack; it was almost like Kim could clearly see where she had hit Shego and knew to go right back there. By the time the attack was done, which was hardly a minute, Kim had landed over a hundred blows in only about four key areas. Shego was in a stupor when it was all over and Kim was back in a defensive stance, waiting for an onslaught that she was certain would come.

Typically, Kim thought that her fastest strikes would floor any opponent, but she could tell that would not be the case with Shego. The pale woman was in shock, but she was not down for the count. Her ribs were killing her, though. If Shego was a lesser being, her ribs would have collapsed into her chest, she was willing to bet.

"Who is this kid?" Shego wondered as she tried to keep her plasma going, but it required too much energy.

"Had enough?" Kim asked smugly. Her tone was more to fool her opponent than the usual confidence that she would hold in a fight.

"You're not that tough," Shego lied as she got into her stance. She was only able to keep her fingertips charged with her glow, but she was willing to bet that it would be enough.

Shego charged Kim and they engaged in some hand to hand combat. Shego continued to try to claw Kim and as the girl dodged, she switched her attacks to kicks. She caught Kim with a few kicks until the girl caught her leg and punched her right in the knee. Shego hissed as the joint bent the wrong way and Kim shoved her back.

Shego landed on her uninjured leg and tried to put her hands up for the attack that she knew was coming. She was not fast enough and Kim wailed on her with a fury of punches and kicks. Shego started to consider that if she did not get away from the redhead, she might not make it out of the forest alive.

Kim watched Shego carefully as the pale woman tried to balance her weight on her injured leg, but it was not working. They stared at each other, at the bruises that they had given each other, and the feeling of their blood rushing as it never had before. Shego was pissed that she was going to have to flee the scene.

"I'll catch you later, Princess," Shego said and she tossed a smoke bomb to the floor for cover. The nickname had just sprung to mind since she had not caught the kid's real name and she did not care to know at the moment.

Kim dropped her hands as the smoke cleared. She knew that Shego was gone. She was a little glad for it because she was feeling a rather tired for the first time from a fight. She looked around at the area and saw that they had leveled the spot. She looked off in the direction that she knew Shego had taken off in and then she turned around to go home. She soon began to realize the aches her body was experiencing. She was going to be in some trouble, but now that she could reflect on things, it had been worth it.

--------------

Next time: the aftermath of the fight.


	5. Itch

I don't own these characters.

5: Itch

Kim limped into Middleton while wondering what she should do. Should she return to her mentor or go home? Either way she was going to be in trouble considering how she looked. She had just been in a difficult fight with a green-skinned woman whose name she did not catch, but she had almost caught a lot of plasma that the woman was using. She had minor burns and she knew that she was going to have some bruises from the places that she had been hit with fierce blows. But, she had given it much worse than she had gotten it, which she thought was good.

The redhead decided to go home. It would delay her punishment that was sure to come. Her mother might be there to offer up some medical attention, which she needed. She guessed that if her mother was not there then she would handle things herself. As long as she got her injuries looked at before the yelling started, she supposed that would work. She entered the house and three voices called her name as soon as she stepped in. Damn it.

"Yeah, it's me," Kim replied. Great, she was going to get busted by her parents and her tutor all at the same time. That was just great.

"Where have you been?" Doctor Director demanded to know as she and the doctors Possible came out to scold Kim in a team.

"What happened to you?" Kim's mother inquired in a tone of confusion mixed with disbelief as soon as she caught sight of her daughter. The last time that it was obvious that Kim got into a fight was when the girl was seven.

"Funny story that," the teen replied with an uncomfortable smile that let everyone know that the story was far from funny.

"Perhaps you'd like to fill us in after you get those wounds looked at," Doctor Director stated.

Kim did not argue; there was no reason for her to do so. Her mother walked off and got the first-aid kit. The Possible family first-aid kit was a little bigger and better equipped than other first-aid kits considering that Kim was training to be a field agent and the twins, well, they just liked to blow stuff up. The kids of the house did not get regular, little injuries.

Missus Possible worked on Kim while making note of the wounds on her daughter. It looked like she had claw marks on her along with minor burns. She wondered what Kim had gotten into because she never came home with so many claw and burn marks. There was the occasion when she got hit in her training room or Bonnie got in a lucky hit, but not to the extent that she was seeing.

"Kimmie, what happened?" the elder redhead inquired.

"I had fun," Kim answered as if she was amazed.

The teen was not used to getting so banged up in a fight anymore. Sure, when she was little, she used to get her butt handed to her on a daily basis, but that hardly occurred anymore. When she fought people, they were able to hit her a few times, if any at all. Shego had landed a lot more than a few hits and her plasma had caused problems, even though it had not touched the redhead. Just being near that plasma had given her the burns that she had.

Once Kim was bandaged, she and her mother went to the living room where Doctor Director was waiting with Mister Possible. Everyone sat down. The Possible doctors took the sofa, the one-eyed leader took the loveseat, and Kim said on the ottoman of the armchair.

"Kim, Doctor Director tells us you disappeared from training this afternoon," James Possible commented in a firm voice to let his daughter know that she was in trouble, as she suspected.

"I did," the teen admitted.

"Where'd you go? You weren't off meeting some boy, were you?" her father inquired.

"No, Dad, no definitely not," Kim replied. No boy would be able to match the fun that she had with the organization's sworn enemy. Well, James was appeased with that answer and really did not need to know anymore. He did stick around because it would look bad if he left in the middle of reprimanding the teen.

"Then where'd you go?" Doctor Director asked.

"I went to Middleton Forest," the young redhead confessed in a mumble, hoping that they would mistake her words for something else. Forget the fact that they would ask her again if they did not understand what she said.

"You went where?!" the two older females hollered. James seemed totally fine now that he knew that his daughter was not out with some boy and she could almost say anything and he would not react as wildly as the two ladies in his company.

"Middleton Forest," Kim muttered again.

"What have I told you about that place?" Doctor Director demanded to know.

"I shouldn't go in there for any reason because if something happens to me nobody would be able to do anything about it," the teen replied in a grumbling tone. She felt like she was seven again because that was when she was told not to go into Middleton Forest by her tutor.

"That's right. That area is open to anything. If you were killed there, we wouldn't be able to do anything about," the brunette woman stated. That place was a lawless piece of property just working as a border between their organization and WEE's headquarters. It was like being in international waters.

"But, I wasn't killed," Kim pointed out. In fact, she felt rather live out there, dodging those blazing hands bent on her destruction.

"You look close enough to it," her mother chimed in.

"You think I look bad? You should see the loser," Kim boasted. Hey, she was not modest more often than not. She was just selfless.

"The loser? Who did you fight?" Doctor Director asked curiously.

"I don't know. She wasn't wearing a nametag and it slipped my mind to ask with the way I was dodging her flaming fists and wondering why she could still stand up after I hit her with my century attack," Kim explained. Her "century attack" was what she called her assault of a hundred hits in a minute.

"Flaming fists?" the one-eyed woman echoed.

"Yeah, she could ignite her hands. She did it all the way up to her elbows," the teen redhead replied.

Betty had an idea of who it was that Kim faced in combat. She was stunned that the teen had won the fight. After all, the woman that she had gone against could take down teams of GJ agents and usually did until she just got bored with beating up those she considered "weaklings." Some agents referred to her as "the fire beast," but Betty knew that the name she went by was Shego. She was not even sure if that was the woman's real name.

"Listen, Kim, you are to never go into those woods again and if you were see that woman, you run," Doctor Director ordered.

"Why?" Kim asked in a curious tone. "I won," she pointed out. She won, like always, but it was different from every other fight that she ever had. She felt a rush of excitement, which was what she always expected from a fight, but never got. She got that rush for the first time against her opponent earlier and she would love to get it again.

"Don't press your luck," Betty told the girl.

There were too many things that could go wrong with Kim battling against Shego. The first one being that Kim could end up critically injured. Shego did not have a habit of killing opponents, but she did make sure to change their lives forever. Kim was good, but it was a hard to believe that she would be able to best someone like Shego twice. The last thing they needed or wanted was for Kim to be crippled for life.

"Yes, ma'am," Kim huffed.

"And now, let's move on to your punishment for skipping practice, not telling anyone where you were going, and going into the forest," her mother said.

Kim dropped her head in defeat, but she really did not care. That fight had been worth it. It fulfilled a craving that she had for a long time. It was well worth any punishment that she was going to have.

--------------

Shego hobbled back into Go City and hoped to Hell that no one important saw her in such a state. She had never looked so beaten up in all of her life. Her appearance did not even do the ass-kicking that she received justice. It was a good thing that she could take a lot of damage and that she healed quickly.

She returned to her home and inspected herself in a full body mirror that she usually used to check her form when she was practicing her fighting. She was bruised, mostly in those key areas that kid seemed to enjoy tagging. That kid was quick and precise. She had hit areas that would have brought most other people to their knees, but Shego was nothing like most other people.

She decided to go soak in a hot bath for a few hours to take the pain away. She could not believe that girl had bested her using plain kung-fu. She had not used any special power or even some special technique. It was all just her body as a weapon.

"I can't believe I lost to a brat that didn't even have to pull out her secret weapon," the pale woman groaned as she sank into the hot water of her ground level, curricular bathtub.

She could not believe that she had run away like a coward. She just did not have any interest in dying and the way that kid fought, she could have seen that in the cards. Sure, the kid might have been one of those goody-goody Global Justice lackeys, but they were not all so wholesome. Some of them did have a touch of evil inside, which they tried to justify when they were caught being like the enemy.

Shego personally did not kill. She had some piece of a conscience left deep in her mind and would rather not compromise the few morals that she did have for a buck. She was not a whore, after all.

She winced as she settled into the tub. Everything was so sore and just throbbing. That pest had some fast hands that hit harder than they should have in her opinion. That kid could not be over a hundred pounds, yet her attacks felt like being hit with a speeding train. Some part of Shego was actually impressed with the kid.

How could she not be impressed? She had been beaten by the brat, after all. Well, not really beaten, but forced to retreat. Had the battle continued on and she got battered with a few more of those lightning fast attacks, she might have actually been beaten. That kid might have been able to leave her lying in the forest, suffering from internal injuries like never before even if the kid did not kill her outright.

A picture of the kid's eyes flashed through her mind. She had never seen eyes quite like them before. They were little more than a dull green, but there seemed to be more. There was like a sparkle of gold in them and they seemed to declare that no one would or could defeat her. Even when she was hitting the girl, that look never vanished from her eyes. The kid did not seem to believe that she could have been the loser.

"I'll show that kid a thing or two," Shego silently vowed. She was not looking to take a loss to her record with a spoonful of sugar.

The fight had been amazing, though. She quietly admitted that she had gone out and found what she was looking for. She had been sick of tearing up robots, drones, and other WEE agents. It was a refreshing change to have an opponent that could land a hit. Of course, the fact that Kim landed over a hundred hits bothered her, though.

How could that kid possibly be that fast? She should have been able to get out of the way of many of those hits, but it seemed like by the time that she realized that she was being tagged, the brat was almost done with the attack. It was uncanny. Maybe speed was the girl's secret weapon, but her speed did not seem unnatural. It was incredible, yes, but not to the point where that might have been her special power.

She sighed and rotated her shoulder. It was sore, but that was more her fault than that kid's doing. She had ignited her arms for longer than she was used to. It was not often that she got to do something like that and she usually only did it in practice. Typically, her hands being covered in plasma was enough for her to take down any number of opponents, but for that brat, she had gone further. It was a pleasant change.

"She was different. What the hell was that kid's deal?" Shego wondered.

The pale woman soaked in the tub for a couple of hours. When she got out, she went to her bookshelf to look for some reading material. She had files on GJ like any other WEE agent did. She wondered if that pipsqueak was in the book and she hoped that she could learn something about the kid.

----(New day)

Kim was putting all of her practice to use and doing the one thing that she had never done before in her life, she was avoiding her mentor. She was supposed to be doing her "light" practices. She was still sporting her minor injuries from her fight with that WEE agent and Doctor Director claimed that she was trying not to push Kim too much, but the redhead was not really buying that considering yesterday she had been left to do pushups in a handstand position with weights tied to her legs. Light practice just meant that she would not be in her training room nearly getting killed by all of the traps.

At the moment, she was hoping to make it to the library in the main building without running into Doctor Director. She was curious about the woman that she fought the other day, the one that she had dared make her doubt that she might beat when they had been going at it. She might have been able to let it go, but the way her tutor had reacted when she described the woman that she fought made that next to impossible now. She had to know about that woman.

Doctor Director had made it seem as if she was the lucky one when her opponent escaped. She was certain that she won that battle because her opponent had run away, but it seemed that her tutor thought things should have gone differently. It seemed like she should have been the one running away with that woman hot on her heels, looking to do unspeakable things with that plasma of hers.

Kim slipped into the library unseen. She was going to have to look through the paper files because she knew that if she accessed a computer file, her mentor would find out about it within the minute. She did not want Doctor Director to know about what she was doing at all because she was contemplating maybe going back into that forest. She might want to fight with that woman again, even if it meant that she would be the one running the next time.

She was aware that she had a lot of files to go through if she wanted to find one WEE agent and she was not going to have a computer to narrow down the search for her. Going through paper files was best when one had a name to go by and unfortunately for her, her opponent had not been sporting a nametag or something to that effect. She began looking anyway.

The redhead did not make it far into her search as she heard people asking around for her because Doctor Director was looking for her. She returned to her mentor and her "light" exercises, but when she got the next spare moment, she was right back at the library. That persisted for a few days before she had to go to school and she had to put off her search for that day.

"Hey, K.P," Ron greeted Kim as he saw her in the hallway. "You didn't tell me you were coming to school today," he commented.

"Oh… I forgot," she answered. She had been so preoccupied thinking about that woman that she had not even called her friends to see if they would be in school.

"Wow, Doctor D must be working you really hard to make you forget about that," he remarked.

"Not really," Kim replied. She was still on "light" practices, even though she was not longer sporting her bruises or burns.

"Not really? It would be the first time. You should try my workout schedule," he joked.

"The one that doesn't exist?" she remarked.

"Exactly."

Kim laughed and everything seemed normal. Then she heard Bonnie calling her name for their usual tussle. Maybe that was what she needed, Kim considered. Maybe one of her usual fights would make her see that her fight with that woman had not been so special, even though Doctor Director made it seem like a big deal.

Kim followed Bonnie to the gym as usual and Bonnie charged into her cat form. Kim got into her fight stance and Bonnie came at her like she always did. As Kim avoided the strikes, she realized that her opponent in the forest had been faster than Bonnie, even though Bonnie was built for feline-like speed. Her other opponents reaction time had been faster too. The other opponent knew how to guard better while being on the offensive too. If Kim wanted to, she could easily crush Bonnie's insides with a move like her century attack.

Fighting with Bonnie after fighting that woman, it was like comparing a rock's flight to an eagle soaring. It was actually boring. Kim felt like she was wasting her time on Bonnie and not like she usually felt about it either. It was something different, something that made her catch Bonnie's hands to halt her slash attacks.

"I don't feel like doing this anymore," Kim told Bonnie and she flung the mutant girl away from her.

"What do you mean?" Bonnie demanded to know as she maintained her balance and stayed on her feet.

"Just what I said," the redhead replied as she started to leave the gym.

"Hey, don't walk away from me, Possible!" Bonnie ordered.

"Later, Bonnie," Kim said, knowing that the girl would not attack her back, even though her feline instincts begged that she do just that.

Bonnie did not want to beat Kim because she had caught the redhead when her back was turned. People would talk about it not being a real victory and Bonnie wanted everyone to see that she was better than Kim was. She was going to be beat Kim face to face, so that there would be no doubt as to who was superior.

Kim exited the gym and the whole school for that matter. She had an itch that she needed scratched and she suspected that the only person who could do that for her had green skin and plasma. She needed to fight that woman again. Was it luck that prevailed or had she won soundly? She needed to know.

The redhead wandered back into Middleton Forest and seemed to go where she faced on with Shego automatically. She expected to just see signs of their battle, the forest baring the scars of their attacks. But, she was surprised.

"I figured you'd come back," Shego commented. She was sitting on the fallen log that she had tried to shoot Kim off of days ago.

"You." Kim actually smiled.

"Yeah, me. I figured you'd come back here sooner or later. It was a nice dance, after all," the pale woman remarked.

"I guess," the redhead agreed.

"You know and that's why you came back. You want to dance again, don't you?" Shego inquired.

"Well, I'm not opposed to the idea," the petite redhead answered lightly. She even shrugged to try to downplay it all.

"You must not want to live a long life," the emerald-eyed woman remarked with a smirk. It would seem that her confidence had not wavered, even though she had been forced to flee their last encounter.

"I'm not the one that ran away last time," Kim pointed out.

"You surprised me, that's all. Don't get full of yourself, brat," Shego replied.

"Just stating facts."

"If that's the case, how about you tell me your name," the fire-starter requested. She had gone through all of the records that she could and found out nothing about Kim. It seemed that the kid either was not very important at GJ or was a well-hidden secret. She was leaning toward the latter because someone that could make her run off had to be important to her organization.

"I'm Kim. And you are?"

"They call me Shego."

"They call you?" Kim echoed. It seemed like she was not getting a real name when the older woman put it that way.

"Yeah, that's what they call me. So, what do you say we hop to it?" Shego suggested as she dropped down from the tree.

"Sounds like music to my ears," Kim replied as she crouched down into her fighting stance.

"Then let's dance already," Shego replied.

--------------

Next time: the pair continue to back and forth with each other.


	6. Fly on the wall

I don't own these characters.

6: Fly on the wall

Shego dropped to her hands and knees, panting heavily. Her chest heaved with each breath as sweat dripped down her face into the dirt that had once been grass not too long ago. Not too far from her, Kim was leaning against a tree that was broken in half. She was panting, but not as badly as her opponent. Sweat was running off of her too as she if she had just sprung from a pond.

"How the hell does this kid do this to me?" Shego wondered to herself.

It was not the first time that Kim had fought her to the point where she ended up on her knees and with the way the little redhead worked, she doubted that it would be the last. They had been meeting up for a few months now and she still could not best the kid. To make matters worse, she now knew Kim did not even have any special powers. She was getting her ass handed to her by a regular kid. It would have been embarrassing if it was not being done fair and square, so she knew that Kim would be able to take down just about anybody.

Kim could not believe that she was getting worked out so badly by someone that she had been fighting for so long. Usually, all she had to do was fight with a person a couple of times and she could handle the person rather easily. She knew the body movement of the person after a couple of fights, how to counter the person's powers, the speed of which the person could attack, what the slightest twitch from the person meant, and while she could tell all of that with Shego, something was not working right. She could not defeat Shego easily. Sometimes, they even tied.

"This is so great," Kim said to herself as she sucked in air. She just loved fighting with Shego.

"How are those ribs feeling, Pumpkin?" Shego taunted, even though she was the one on the ground.

"I could ask you the same thing," the redhead replied. Her ribs were stinging.

Shego kept kicking the crap out of her, Kim noted. The pale woman seemed to get better every time that they fought. Shego noticed her improvement, which was one of the reasons that she continued to meet Kim. She also kept coming back because she wanted to beat the damned kid just once. She had yet to win and it was bothering her ever-so slightly.

"Ready to go again?" Kim asked with a forced smile.

"You can't even stand up on your own," Shego commented.

"Look who's talking," the redhead chuckled a bit.

"You tore my knees up, Princess," the green-skinned woman admitted with a laugh.

At first, Shego hated the kid and how she always won when they fought. It used to infuriate her to no end. But now, Kim was the only thing in her life that made things interesting. Kim was the only thing that offered up a challenge in her life. She could not go through Kim like everything else. She could not even describe how that fact made her feel.

"Want some food? I brought sandwiches," Kim said.

"Your Mommy made 'em for you?" Shego teased.

"Yes," Kim replied in a silly tone to show that she was not ashamed, even though her mother had not made the sandwiches. If her mother knew anything about what she now did in her spare time, her life would probably be over and she meant that literally.

"Where's the lunch?"

"My bag."

Shego groaned; the bag was damn near ten feet away. There was no way either of them was making it to that bag anytime soon. They both dropped totally to the ground and just laid there for a long time, breathing hard. Little by little, they crawled toward the bag and each other. By the time they made it to the lunch, they were able to sit up. They parked themselves against a big tree, which was their norm. Shego opened the bag and pulled out their meal.

"Pumpkin, what are these sandwiches you always make?" Shego asked as she unwrapped the sandwiches from the plastic and handed one to Kim. It was not that the sandwiches Kim brought tasted horribly, but they often did not taste like anything at all.

"I'm on a special diet and I try to stick to it. That's why I'm able to keep on kicking your butt," the redhead replied with an adorable smile.

"You keep that up and I'll going to beat your little ass," Shego remarked and she pulled Kim into a headlock.

"NO! Don't start up!" Kim pled as she tried to get away. She actually did not have the energy to go another round at the moment and only Shego could do something like that to her.

"You need to stop being such a cocky little thing. I could fry you right now," the moss-hued female declared.

"You wouldn't fry me. Your life would be boring without me," the redhead commented.

Shego laughed, even though it was the truth. Her life would be dull without Kim now that she had the little firecracker in her life. She eased her headlock on the kid, but she kept her arm around Kim, which the olive-eyed girl did not seem to mind. They quietly ate their lunch and then relaxed against each other, which was also their norm.

Shego noted that she liked having her arm around Kim. She had long ago noticed that she liked having Kim resting against her and she guessed that the redhead liked being against her since Kim leaned on her every chance that she got now.

"Ready to go again?" Kim inquired after a while with a suggestive smile.

"You're too much," Shego commented with a laugh. She was used to getting her second wind before her opponent, but that was not so with Kim. The redhead was always ready to go first when they started up.

"C'mon. You know you wanna," the younger female said while making circles on Shego's abdomen with her index finger.

"Fine," Shego sighed.

Kim grinned and quickly rose to her feet. The older woman followed suit. It did not escape Shego that there was something off with her relationship with Kim. They had worked their way to being something like lovers, but they had not done what lovers do. Their passionate dance was always fighting, not sexual intercourse.

Sex did not seem to be on Kim's mind, Shego noted. She was not sure if it was because the redhead was a teenager, which really did not make any sense if that was the reason, or if fighting just did it for her. Shego knew that Kim was something like her when it came for a good fight. It had been something that they had craved and still did, but Shego silently admitted to herself that maybe she would like to get a little bit more from Kim. Hey, Kim was sexy to Shego because she could battle like she did. Plus, she had spent enough time with Kim to sort of like the kid.

When the fighting was done, they both limped back to their respective corners of the world. Kim was more at risk of being discovered about their little encounters. She had to sneak into her house, after all. She was doing well so far. No one seemed to notice that she disappeared sometimes a couple of times a week for a few hours at least and then reappeared.

--------------

Shego did not think anything as she wandered back into Go City. Every now and then a member of the WEE organization did spot Shego after she came from her outing in the woods with Kim. She never paid them any mind and they knew better than to ask her what might have happened. After all, she might be upset and then she would flare up on them and they were not looking to deal with an outraged Shego.

It was a curious sight, though. Who was it that was able to best a she-beast like Shego? It was a frightening thought that someone out there could be able to injure her considering she was known to take out waves of enemies and only withdrew from fights once she got bored. They had been assuming that Shego was invincible somehow, but it seemed that they were wrong. Someone or something was harming Shego on a weekly basis, they noted.

Her weekly state had even been brought to the attention to the WEE leader. Gemini usually did not give much account to gossip, but when it was about such a strong member of his organization, he tended to investigate. And he had plans to find out what it was that Shego was getting into that was leaving her limping home, bruised up, and not barking about needing a challenge like she used to.

The pale woman had not barked about needing better fighters or stronger punching bags ever since she met Kim. Kim gave her everything that she had wanted, everything that she felt was missing from her life. Kim gave her someone to overcome and she needed that. She needed to be chasing something in life and right now, she was chasing Kim.

She was not sure what would happen once she caught Kim, but she did not think about it. It seemed like something off in the distance if it ever did come into her mind. She supposed that once she did surpass Kim, she would rid herself of the girl. She would not have any use for Kim after that, after all, and she tended to throw away useless things. But, that did not enter her mind often.

Shego went about her usual ritual after fighting with Kim. She soaked for a couple of hours in a hot bath to ease the soreness that was rising all over her body. For all of the fighting that they did, it was rare that she was cut, so she did not often her to bandage herself up. Her wounds tended to heal fast anyway, which she was lucky for with the way that kid kicked her around.

She rubbed herself down with a special balm after she finished with her bath. She tossed on some pajamas, which were just some cut-off swear shorts and a torn tank-top. She then lay on her bed and began thinking about the fight that day. As she remembered everything that happened, she touched places on her body that Kim had come into contact with. She came across bruises and throbbing areas of her body. By the end, she touched her abdomen and remembered Kim drawing circles around her bellybutton.

She considered that Kim might have done it to be distracting, but that might be giving her too much credit. The redhead seemed like a happy little maniac when they got to fighting that it probably would not occur to her to use tricks, which was odd considering the fact that she should use everything that she could since she did not have any powers. Kim was straightforward, though, in her fighting anyway.

The pale woman was not too sure about anything else with Kim. The girl just liked to fight it seemed and do crazy things. When they were taking breaks, Kim liked climbing the high trees of the forest or she would run off to the river that went through the forest and jump in. She just had energy to burn it seemed, but some things never did come to mind for the teen as far as Shego could tell.

The girl did not seem to think of the one thing that was on Shego's mind now as she touched her abdomen like Kim had done. She noted what she was doing and decided that she liked it when Kim touched her. She was not surprised by that.

The green-skinned villainess had no particular sexual orientation. She thought of herself as someone that just liked what she liked. She liked personality traits, abilities, and things like that, not a certain gender. She guessed that she would be considered bisexual then, but she never really thought on it. She just liked what she liked.

Kim did possess qualities that she was attracted to. Confidence, cute face, excellent physique, and she moved well, not to mention she had at least half-a-brain. Those were the things that Shego liked, but there was something more to Kim that she could not put her finger on yet. She guessed that she would figure it out sometime later on since she and Kim kept getting together. And, as far as she was considered, they would keep getting together until she had her fill of the redhead.

She wondered what Kim was attracted to. As a seventeen-year-old kid, Kim was probably into those teen pop types or something like that. Really, Shego did not have much of a right to mock Kim considering the fact that she was only four years older than the girl. She was willing to bet that she had done a lot more living than Kim did, even though she was only four years older than Kim.

She decided to stop thinking about Kim for the moment, even though she was looking forward to the next time that they met. She so enjoyed when they got together. She considered that they might have to make it more than the once or twice a week that they had going, even though she knew that Kim might have a little trouble doing more than one or occasional two days every week. She did not really care about Kim's problems, though since they were not her problems. Yes, Shego was definitely a selfish creature.

--------------

Kim wished that she was able to meet up with Shego more than one or two days out of the week, but she was already pushing her luck with that set up, which was why she could not even make it twice a week a great deal of the time. She had been skipping school to meet up with the pale woman. Or when she felt it necessary to go to school, she would skip out on training sessions when she was left alone. She just enjoyed their time together and had to make it to the moss-hued mercenary somehow, no matter what the consequences.

The redhead threw herself on her bed after a shower and then a long soak in the tub herself. She grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it to her chest. She felt good, which she always did after she was done with getting to mix it up with Shego. It was like being on some heavenly type of drug.

Life should always be so good, she thought. She had no idea that she could feel so good, especially thanks to one person. Because of that, she could not wait to see Shego again. Fighting was such fun.

Well, maybe it was more than the fighting, Kim considered. She liked being around Shego for the most part. She chalked that up to them being friends, as far as she could tell anyway. She always liked being around her friends. She always liked being able to spend time with her friends too and being able to spend time around Shego whenever she wanted to felt rather good.

Kim did not think that the feeling linked up to anything more than a friendship. She hardly noticed how much she liked leaning against Shego and things like that, which was very different from the way that she behaved with her other friends. It felt natural when she was with Shego to behave how she did, which was why it never registered into her mind.

Kim yawned and decided to take a nap. She typically went to sleep for a while when she got home after battling Shego. She needed to recharge her batteries and that was something that only happened when she fought the older woman. She closed her eyes and was out in no time.

----(New day)

Shego grunted as her back slammed into a tree. Kim landed in a crouched position for a second before standing back into her fighting stance. The pale woman growled and flared her plasma while launching herself at the irksome redhead.

Kim barely avoided the strike and tried to counter, but Shego moved out of the way. They went back and forth as usual. The unusual thing about the day was that they had an audience, but they were unaware of that.

"This bug-cam was a good idea," Gemini commented. "Isn't it, Pepe?" he asked the dog that he was holding in his arms.

The leader of the WEE organization was sitting in his lofty office and observing what his top agent was doing thanks several bug-cams. He was not sure who invented the things, but he was leaning toward Professor Dementor. He would have to remember to supply that man with more equipment if it was Dementor because he was obviously doing good work.

Gemini was watching Shego to find out what she had been getting into lately since everyone that saw her was expressing concern that there was something or someone out there that could damage her. He would like to know what or who could do something to Shego because he was willing to bet that it would be useful to have around. He had not seen much until Shego met up with that peculiar little redhead.

He did not recognize the redhead as anyone in his outfit nor did he recognize her as anyone from his sister's town of goody-goodies. She probably was one of the students from his sister's operation, he suspected. He knew that his sister had an age limit on her employees and that girl did not look old enough to be an agent in GJ yet. If she was with GJ, he thought that could spell disaster for his organization because of the way that she was holding ground with his best agent.

"Maybe Shego can talk her over to this side," he considered.

He leaned in for a closer look on the match. He quietly noted that Kim was more than holding ground with Shego, but actually besting the green-skinned woman. While going at it, they exchanged taunts, which seemed almost friendly in nature. They smiled while fighting. He was fairly certain that Shego might be able to tempt the girl over to their side if they were as friendly as they appeared.

He watched the fighting for a few minutes and then his monitors started going offline. He wondered what was going on and started cursing up a storm as he lost picture after picture. Little did he know, but Shego and Kim were hitting each other into the bug-cams and the tiny surveillance devices were caught between their bodies and whatever they happened to smash into.

"Someone get in here and fix this junk!" Gemini hollered when all of the screens were blank.

--------------

Shego and Kim were leaning against a tree, enjoying their lunch, which Kim had brought as usual. Shego looked down at Kim while they ate their sandwiches and thought about what she had been thinking about the last time that she saw Kim.

Once again, she noted that Kim did not seem to think anything about their physical closeness. Now, the redhead seemed to enjoy when they were close and blows were not involved, but it did not seem like the younger female thought much of it. It was not like she tried to make any moves or anything like that. Kim just liked being near her it seemed, which she was not against.

"Hey, Kimmie," Shego said. She called Kim everything under the sun that was not her preferred name because she had to mock Kim somehow. She had to somehow assert herself while the redhead was kicking her ass all over the forest floor.

"Yeah?" Kim answered.

"You do the dating thing, yet?" the pale woman inquired. She did not see any reason to try to be subtle. They had had all sorts of talks already, but it was rare that they talked about boyfriends or things.

"Nah, my dad would freak if I went out with a boy."

"So, you like boys?" Shego guessed. She could change that, she remarked in her head.

"Sometimes."

Shego craned an eyebrow because she thought that was an odd answer. Kim did not seem to notice that her answer was somewhat atypical since it was "yes" or "no" question. How did one like boys "sometimes," Shego wondered. The redhead continued to eat her sandwich and Shego decided to not bring up the fact that was a very weird answer.

"Do you get hot sometimes or is that below your perfect nature?" the green-skinned villainess commented with a smirk. She used the word "hot" because she knew that certain words made Kim uncomfortable and she would not respond because of embarrassment.

"Umm…" Kim glanced away, seeming to know just what the pale woman was implying.

Shego laughed a little. "You're just a regular little angel, aren't you?"

Kim turned her mouth up. She knew that she should not take offense to being called an angel, but for some reason, it seemed insulting coming from Shego. Maybe she just did not want to be the perceived good girl all the time, especially since she was not that good considering the fact that met with Shego every week. She was supposed to be at school, first of all. She was not supposed to be in the forest, second of all. She was definitely not supposed to be fighting with Shego, who she now knew was probably the most dangerous WEE agent alive. She was not that good.

"I'm not as good as you think I am," Kim replied.

"No? Let's test that theory," Shego commented.

The pale woman leaned down and planted a kiss right on Kim's lips. The girl was rather shocked by that, but her brain told her to kiss Shego back. She obeyed and the two found themselves sharing a kiss.

--------------

Next time: so, they're sharing a kiss, now what?


	7. Problems

I don't own these characters.

7: Problems

Kim and Shego were currently locked in a rather forbidden embrace. It was forbidden beyond the fact that they were two females kissing each other. It had been bad enough that the two enemies were meeting to fight in the woods every week, but now they were kissing. And just like when they fought it each other, they were enjoying the kiss.

Shego reached out to touch Kim as the kiss continued on. The redhead was surprised as she moaned while feeling something massaging her chest. The noise seemed to bother her, so Kim pulled away.

"Shego," Kim muttered.

"What's wrong? Don't say you didn't like it," Shego said.

"No…I did," Kim replied and that was sort of the thing. She had never thought that she was attracted to females, let alone attracted to Shego.

"Then why'd you pull away? Because it goes against protocol?" the pale woman inquired, half teasing and half serious. She was not sure how many regulations Kim was willing to break with her.

"I've broken enough rules as it is, so whatever that went against doesn't really matter," the olive-eyed teen replied honestly.

"Then why'd you pull away?" Shego repeated her inquiry. She really wanted to know because she wanted to keep going. It would seem that she enjoyed kissing Kim just as much as she enjoyed fighting the girl. "You don't want your parents to find out that you like kissing a girl?"

"I doubt they'll find out," Kim answered.

"Then why'd you pull away?"

"I don't know," Kim admitted. She pulled away just because it had astonished her. The way that it felt surprised her. It was not her first kiss, but it was pretty much the best one that she had had.

"Then let's do it again," Shego said and she did not give the redhead a chance to respond. She started a new kiss and Kim did not pull away that time.

"Wow…" Kim muttered as they parted almost a minute later.

"Yeah," Shego agreed with that. She had had plenty of kisses in her life, but the two with Kim were ranking high on the list.

"Um…do the kisses mean anything?" the redhead inquired.

Shego looked away because of that question. Of course someone like Kim would want the kisses to mean something. Shego just wanted them to mean pleasure. She did not have nor did she want any kind of connection with anyone, not just Kim, but anyone in general. She was a loner.

"Look, Princess, everything doesn't have to mean anything. Something can just be what it is," Shego answered.

Kim nodded slowly, even though it was clear from the look in her odd eyes that she did not accept that response. She did not even really understand that answer. If she kissed someone, she wanted it to mean something and it did mean something to her. She wanted an emotional connection and she sort of felt that with Shego anyway before the kiss. She thought that they were friends at the least.

Look, Shego made the teen comfortable with herself. She never felt "normal" around Shego; normal to her translated into "freak." Shego did not seem to judge her as they both enjoyed fantastic fighting and Shego never made excuses when she lost. Sometimes, Shego even genuinely smiled at her and it was rare for that to happen to her. Only her few friends and her parents smiled at her, so it felt really nice when Shego smiled at her, however infrequent it was.

"Well, Princess, let's get back to it," Shego suggested to clear the air.

"Back to it?" Kim echoed. She was not quite sure what her battle partner was getting to. Should they get back to kissing?

"Me kicking your ass," the pale woman clarified.

"Oh, right."

The pair climbed to their feet and went back to fighting as they always did. They both did continue to think about the kisses, even though they did not want to. They would not have minded going back to kissing, after they got the fighting out of the way anyway. They did enjoy kicking each other around.

Shego chalked her feelings up to lust for Kim. After all, Kim had possessed qualities that made her want to bed someone. There was something else about Kim that she still was not able to put her finger on, but she doubted that it mattered. The main point was that she wanted Kim and liked getting what she wanted. So, they would fight until she could beat Kim and she was willing to bet that she would be able to lay Kim if she tried hard enough and then she would lay Kim until she had her fill.

Kim saw things differently, of course. The idea of being attracted to Shego as more than a friend only bothered her because Shego worked for WEE. Living in a town where people could transform into animals and things like that sort of took the edge and the argument away from there being something wrong or unsettling about homosexuality. Sure, it might be a topic of conversation, but it was not frowned upon and considering the fact that everything could be a topic of conversation meant that no one really cared. The only time homosexuality became an issue was when it explained why someone was not getting the attention from the romantic interest that they wanted.

So, Kim was really wondering how she and Shego could possibly be more than friends when they were not even supposed to be friends. She would not mind trying, but she just did not see how it was possible. Well, she doubted that she would have saw how it was possible for her and Shego to be friends at first, but that changed, so she guessed that if they worked at it, they could be something more.

When the fighting ended, Shego decided to indulge in one last lustful embrace of the evening. She seemed to make sure to make the kiss as dirty as she could for Kim to get the idea that it was not something to build a relationship on. Kim only slightly got the message, but Shego was going to spell it out.

"Remember, Possible, we're on opposite sides and we're just looking to have fun with each other. That's all. Nothing else, so don't always try to look for meaning in things," the mercenary commented.

Before Kim could say anything in response, Shego took off back toward her home. So, was that all they really were to Shego? They were not even friends? That did not sit well with Kim because she had thought that there was something to their relationship beyond the fact that she could kick Shego's ass and Shego could almost return the favor, which Kim did appreciate.

The redhead started back toward her home while pondering that she might have looked too deeply into things with her and Shego. She thought that they had a connection after spending so much time together, so many months together. She felt like they had a connection anyway.

They talked freely with each other, like friends. She told Shego some things that she could not tell Ron or Monique. Shego was never harsh with her, making some mocking or teasing remarks, but nothing to show that she did not care about Kim's feelings when they talked. Shego had always seemed so genuinely understanding of her and seemed to relate to her, even though she did not know what it was like being normal.

She supposed that all of that could plausibly not mean anything to Shego, or maybe she did not look at it as the same. Conversation, bonding over lunch, and sharing laughs together might not to matter to Shego like they would to most other people. Sharing kisses obviously did not either. So, if they were not connected in any way, why were they even meeting up?

Was she just a tool that Shego thought she could use for a good fight, Kim wondered. Now, she loved their fighting. Battling with Shego was what she thought that fighting should be about when it was head-to-head combat with no threat of death hanging in the air. But, she appreciated Shego's presence along with the fighting.

She hoped that she was not some tool in Shego's mind because as far as she was concerned, Shego would never beat her. Perhaps, Shego would use her to get better, but Shego would never overcome her. That was just how things were. They were the facts as far as Kim was concerned.

--------------

Shego wondered why she did not feel right about clearing the air with Kim. She was telling the truth. To her, Kim was just someone to use to her heart's content. She was using her to improve her ability as a fighter and if she worked at it, she would be using Kim to sate the lustful feelings rising in her. That was all Kim was good for. People were objects for her to use, Shego believed.

But, if that was the case, why was something nagging her in the back of her mind? Shego could not figure out what was bothering her brain. She decided to dismiss the issue. What did she even care? She was getting what she wanted and that was all that mattered.

All she wanted to do was going soak in the bath for two or more hours as usual at the moment. As she entered her home, she was surprised to find that someone was there already. She put her hands up, preparing to fight, but then she saw who it was. Gemini was sitting at the counter in her kitchen.

"What do you want?" the pale woman demanded to know. She did not care that he was the boss. She spoke to anyone anyway that she pleased, simple as that.

"Nice to see you too, Miss Shego," Gemini said sarcastically.

"You're not getting to the point," Shego stated.

"Fine. The little redhead that you met with today," he said and that got her attention.

Shego wondered how he knew about Kim, but she played it off as if it was something not important. She doubted that he was taking a stab in the dark at anything. She knew that it was best to admit to things that she figured he already knew.

"What about her?" Shego inquired.

"Interesting kid. You want to tell me about her?" he requested/ordered. He looked at it as a command while she looked at it as a request. She was not going to give him any new information.

"What's to tell?" Shego shrugged as if it was all no big deal. She wanted to see what cards he had to play before she was going to reveal any of hers. She was not going to give him anything, though. She was not sure why, but she consciously decided that she was not going to tell him anything that he wanted.

"Well, to start with the fact that she's the reason you look like Hell in a hand basket," he pointed out.

"And?"

"Does she work for GJ?"

"I don't know. She's never showed me her ID card," the pale woman answered in bit of a snide tone. "Although I figure if she did, it would a have homeroom number on it before a GJ employee code."

"You shouldn't get snippy with me just because some little punk whipped your ass," he commented because he detected the underlying hostility in her voice. He thought that she was taking her anger out on him because she lost. Little did he know, but she lost on a weekly basis. She just did not want to talk to him.

"Hey, she got it just as good as she gave," the raven-haired mercenary retorted.

"If you want to think that, fine. Now, tell me about the little redhead and how we could get her to work for us."

"You can't," Shego answered bluntly. A goody-goody like Kim work for WEE? Yeah, the sun was going to turn into a white dwarf long before Kim joined the dark side.

"What do you mean I can't? Everyone has a price. You of all people should know that. So, what's hers?"

Shego frowned. She should know that everyone had a price? Did that bastard just imply that she was a whore? Man, if she was not so sore, she would take him down a few pegs, she was fairly certain of that. Just because she hired herself out as muscle for some whacky bastard that wanted the world to bend to his will did not make her a whore.

"She doesn't have a price," the pale woman answered, taking all of her self-control to not grit her teeth as she spoke.

"Everyone either has a price or a weakness. Since she doesn't have a price, maybe we should look at her weakness," he commented while eyeing Shego in a way that she did not like.

"What the hell does it even matter? Why do you care about her?"

"That would be my business, but let's just say if you help, I could make it worth your while."

"Like what?" Shego inquired, actually slightly interested in what he was talking about now. She just wondered what he thought was "worth her while."

"Like having her around everyday to train with," he pointed out. He knew that her weakness was the desire for a challenge in someway. Shego was bored and that redhead seemed to relieve her boredom. He knew that she would love to have someone like that around more often.

Shego thought on his words. She did want to be able to fight Kim anytime that she wanted, not the once a week bull-crap that they had going on because that was the best Kim could do. She really did not care about Kim's schedule or who she had to get passed to make it to their sessions. She wished that there was nothing that stood between her going at it with Kim whenever the desire overcame her. Too bad there was nothing on the planet that would get the little angel over to their side.

"She doesn't have a weakness," Shego stated. Kim was a rock in her opinion. The girl was a boulder.

Gemini did not say anything and that bothered Shego. He got up from his seat and he walked out of the door without another word. She watched him go with a frown on her face. She had a feeling that something really entertaining, but downright wrong was going to go down, but with luck, it would not involve her. It seemed like Gemini was focused on Kim and she could care less than nothing about what happened with that kid…or at least that was what she told herself.

Gemini truly believed that everyone had a price or a weakness. He felt like Shego did not want to give up the information that he desired, but she had done so anyway, even if she did not know that she did. She had been most helpful and she was going to help him get his hands on that little redhead whether she knew it or not.

He just thought about what would happen if he had both her and Shego on his side. That girl was amazing and she had not even used any special powers, he noted. He wondered what she was like when she used her talents; little did he know, but Kim had no hidden powers. He probably would have been more excited to know that she did not have powers because that meant that she could best his top agent without any help.

--------------

Shego went to take her usual long, hot bath and she continued to think about her boss' visit. She tried telling herself that she did not care, but she obviously cared a little bit because she kept thinking about it. She wondered how it was he knew about her fighting with Kim.

Well, that was obvious, she thought. She had been followed in someway. She would have noticed a person tailing her, though. So, she was willing to bet that he thought of some kind of surveillance that she would never even glance at, which could be a lot of things. Mad scientists around the city were always coming up some very weird recording devices. She just hoped that he had not planted one on her.

Shego had a way of getting rid of all foreign bodies on her and she did so after her bath. She could willing raise her body temperature to the point where any foreign object even near her body would begin to melt, so anything on or in her body did not stand a chance. Once she was sure that she had debugged herself and her body temperature cooled down, she threw herself on her bed and thought about how she might have put Kim in danger.

She felt bad about that for some reason. She could not figure out why she would feel bad about it. It was not like she liked Kim in any way, shape, or form. The girl was just a tool for her to use, like everyone else in the world. That was all Kim was, someone for her to use, she silently continued to insist.

So, to avoid feeling bad, Shego thought of how cool it would be if Gemini did succeed in getting Kim over to their side. It would be great to be able to go at Kim every day and then maybe go into the night with another activity. She would probably grow bored with Kim after a while, like everything else, but for a while she would be satisfied and that was all that mattered to her.

While considering that Gemini might get Kim onto their team, Shego wondered what kind of tactics the man would use. She was pretty sure that Kim did not have a price. Sure, the kid broke the rules every now and then, but she did not seem like a sellout. So, that left exploiting a weakness that Shego was not too sure Kim had. Anything that meant something to her was in Middleton and Gemini was not stupid enough to go into GJ territory for one kid.

How was he planning to get the kid then? She considered that he might follow her again and just try to kidnap Kim. Once he got her, he might just torture her until she joined. He might accidentally just break Kim and then she would not be of any use to anyone. And he would not even care.

The thought of Kim being broken and it being her fault in someway bothered Shego. Hell, it damn near frightened her. She knew that Gemini was a maniac and did not care about other people in the slightest. He could accidentally kill Kim while torturing her and not even blink about it. Where would she be if Kim got killed, especially in such a pointless way? A kid like Kim, if she was going to die, it should be on her own terms doing something stupid or at least in a grand battle.

Shego sighed and rubbed her forehead. What was she going to do? She did not know at the moment, but she was going to think on it. There had to be someway for her to get Kim out of the mess that she had gotten the kid into.

----(New day)

Kim sat around in the clearing that she and Shego made because of their weekly battles. She was waiting for Shego, which was odd. Shego was usually there first, getting in some practice hits on the few trees that they had left standing for the moment. But, she had been there almost an hour and Shego had not shown up yet. She wondered if something was wrong.

She considered that Shego's absence might have something to do with everything that happened last week. Between the kissing and then Shego trying to push the fact that they were only sparring partners, maybe she had a lot of thinking to do since Kim thought that it was pretty obvious that they were more than two bodies that liked beating each other up, even though Shego insisted on otherwise.

Still, she did not think a little soul-searching would keep Shego away from their weekly appointment. She thought that Shego enjoyed their time together more than she did and that was saying something considering the way her blood raced every time that she saw Shego. Shego was the one that never waited to leave once they got started, no matter how tired or hungry they were. So, where was she?

Kim waited around all day, but Shego did not show up. She wondered what happened. She considered that Shego might have been given a job or something like that, even though that had never kept her away before. Kim sighed; she had been rather eager to see Shego, like she was every week. She supposed that there was always next week.

She had been looking forward to fighting and maybe even more kissing. Sure, Shego said the kisses were meaningless, but they did not feel so meaningless. Besides, she thought that she might have been able to change the pale woman's mind. It would seem that she was going to have to wait, though.

--------------

Shego sat in her living room, bored out her mind. Her body was itching to go run and meet Kim, but she had decided against it. She was not going to lead Gemini to that kid a second time and plausibly ruin the kid's life. She did not know what he had planned for Kim and she did not want to know.

She also tried to convince herself that her actions, or lack there of, did not mean anything. She was not trying to protect Kim or anything like that. She did not care about the kid personally. She just did not want her little toy to get killed or anything like that. That was all. Too bad no one believed that, especially not Gemini.

--------------

Next time: see what Gemini has planned. It won't be pretty.


	8. Fury inside and out

I don't own these characters.

Warning, there is one fairly bad word in this chapter, but I don't think its presence calls for the rating to go. If anyone feels differently, tell me.

8: Fury inside and out

Gemini decided that he wanted that girl, Kim Possible, and he was going to do whatever he could to get her. Shego claimed that the redhead did not have a price, which he believed for someone that worked for his sister. But, he did not believe when Shego said that the girl did not have a weakness. He knew Kim's weakness already and it had to do with the fact that she worked for his sister. She was a little goody-goody.

But, there was something more to it than her just being a goody-goody. He noticed it when he watched Kim and Shego fight and how they seemed almost friendly. Then there was the fact that Shego seemed to be trying to protect Kim by making him think that there was no way for him to get the kid over to their side. And lastly, Shego had not gone to meet with the teen, as if she knew that she would be followed and she did not want to put the redhead in harms way. All she really did was make things easier for him, Gemini thought. He was going to get that girl one way or another.

He knew that it was dangerous for his organization for his sister to have such a fighter on her side. The girl could beat Shego, after all, when the green-skinned woman was using her powers. The girl did not even have to use whatever powers she had to best Shego. It was almost unbelievable. He needed a human weapon like that.

So, when time past again and Shego did not go out to meet Kim, Gemini decided to act. He ordered a raid on Shego's house. He was going to get her to help him whether she wanted to or not. She had been so difficult before, but that was going to change.

Shego had been about to have breakfast when dozens of men dressed WEE uniforms crashed through almost every part of her home. She did not have to wonder what was going on since they came straight at her. She quickly sprang into action and began taking them down as they came at her. Pathetic, she thought as she dropped three of the men at once with a jump kick.

The pale woman tried to make a run for it because fighting in the kitchen was not going to help her much. The space was too small and she knew that she needed to get to more open ground before they got smart enough to just charge her. As she tried to bolt out of the kitchen, one of the men grabbed her by the hair and another snapped a collar around her neck. She growled in anger because of their actions and went to flare her hands, only to discover that she could not ignite her plasma.

Shego was in total shock. She could not remember a time that she could not light up her hands. It was like blinking to her. She was willing to bet that her problem sprang from the thick collar on her neck. Some scientist had probably developed the thing to stop super powers, she would bet her life on that one. She snarled in fury, but she did not need her powers to take down these hacks.

The pale woman attacked, but it did not do her any good. It was too many of them and she was into too small a space to do much damage. They piled up on her to immobilize her and then they bound her to make sure that she could not do anything once they all stood up. They then took her to the main office of the WEE organization, forcing her into a seat in front of Gemini's desk.

"Good morning, Shego," Gemini said in a smug tone. It was like he was making fun of her with his voice and the look in his eye.

"You do know when I get out of this, I'm going to kill you. And I will get out of it," Shego vowed in a dead serious tone. She meant those words too. She was going to get out and she was going to kill him. He was going to mess up her record of having zero kills.

Gemini laughed a bit. "You're not getting out of anything. Now, you'll tell me about the little redhead and why you've stopped going to see her."

"She's no fun anymore," Shego replied with a nonchalant shrug, trying to make light of the whole matter.

"You know, if you just tell me where she is right now, you can save yourself a lot of pain because you're going to tell us sooner or later, so let's make it easy," he said. Since he was in control of everything at the moment, his voice was calm and collected and made Shego want to rip his big head off of his shoulders.

"Then you should make me a better offer," she remarked.

"I'm not dealing with you, Shego. I want that girl and I'm going to get her and you're going to help, whether you like it or not. I don't know what your real connection is to that kid, but I'm willing to bet that she'll walk right to me if she knows you're in trouble," he commented with an arrogant smirk. He had Shego as far as he was concerned. He had her and he was about to have that kid too.

Shego scoffed. "She doesn't give a damn about me. We just like fighting each other. So, you're wasting your time."

"If that's the case, why don't you just tell me how to find her and you two can fight to your heart's content," he pointed out.

Shego was silent. Why would she not give the kid up, she asked herself. Maybe because she was not a rat, she mentally answered, but it was more to it than that. She knew that she was about to go through just about the worst torture of her life for the information her boss wanted, but she did not care. She would not give the kid up and she just could not explain that. Self-preservation usually overrode everything in her mind, but not now.

"Well, like they say in the movies, Shego, we have ways of making you talk," the one-eyed man commented.

"Do you worst, but remember, when I get out of this, your ass is mine," Shego replied.

Gemini smiled. "I don't think you'll be getting out of this one, especially with that collar in place. I mean, no more fire for the so-called fire-beast. So, this is your last chance. Tell me what I want to know now or you'll just tell me later."

Shego sat quiet for a moment and considered her next words carefully. "Fuck you," she stated in such a deliberate tone that it caused him to frown for a moment. She was not sure why she decided on those words, but she was going to stand by them.

"Fine, let's do this the fun way then," Gemini commented.

Shego did not say anything. She just stared at him with a hard look in her emerald eyes to let him know that she was not going to be broken for his amusement. She was not going to give him what he wanted if she could help it. She was going to get away one day and he was going to regret crossing her in such a manner.

----(New day)

Kim entered the Middleton forest and waited for Shego. She was willing to bet that the green-skinned woman was not going to show up again, just like the past few times. Maybe Shego was sick of getting defeat, she considered. Maybe she should have thrown a few matches, she thought. Nah, that would have just been an insult to them both.

She did not have to wait long before something showed up, but it was not Shego. A lance fell from the sky and landed straight vertically a few feet from her. She was on guard, hands up and everything in case something foul was happening. She watched as a screen open up from the top of the lance. The screen turned on and revealed Gemini.

"Hello, Miss Possible," he greeted her with a chilling smile.

"Who are you?" Kim asked, even though she knew just who he was. Hey, one was not tutored by Betty Director and did not learn about the head of the organization that they were looking to shut down. Among the things that she knew was that she was supposed to stir clear of him no matter what, but it would seem that she was breaking that rule too. At least she was not doing it on purpose.

"I'm Gemini. I was hoping we could meet and talk alone," he answered calmly, almost smugly, like he was dying to tell her what he had done, but he was holding back.

"I don't think so." Hey, she might break a few rules and meet with an enemy agent to fight, but she was not totally stupid. She was not going to meet up with the leader of WEE alone and to "talk."

"I figured you'd say something like that, so I took the liberty of carefully preparing you an invitation."

Kim wondered what he was going on about and then the view panned over to the left. She gasped as she caught sight of Shego, barely clothed and obviously beaten, stretched out on a table that she was chained too. A jolt of emotion went through the girl that she could not explain, but she knew that she felt a burning hatred toward Gemini instantly and an intense anger that she could not even fathom.

"Is that enough to make you reconsider?" Gemini asked without bothering to step back into the shot.

He wanted her to see what Shego looked like. They had worked on her for days before she had little choice to give up the girl's name and where they met in the forest. They had made sure that she did not sleep in all that time. They held off on giving her water until it was necessary and she had not had any food. She had only gotten to taste her own blood as they broke out a lot of different devices to make her talk. She had lost a lot of blood in that time and was bruised and cut all over her body. Through it all though, she still looked at them defiantly, quietly telling them that they were going to regret their actions once she was free.

"Where do you want to meet?" Kim asked while her anger rose to unimaginable levels as she eyed Shego's battered and still form. She knew that Shego was not dead, but that did not quell her anger in any way. She was pissed that they had the nerve to even touch Shego in a harmful manner.

"Just follow the little birdie," he answered as a mechanical bird landed on the spear.

"Fine."

The screen went black and Gemini chuckled. The little girl was walking right to him. He was not too worried about such a dangerous person coming to him because Shego had also revealed that Kim did not have any powers. He was a bit shocked to find that out and thought that Shego might have been lying, but she stuck to that story through out the torture. So, a girl without any powers could defeat Shego. She would definitely make for an interesting addition to his group and he figured that as long as he had control of Shego, Kim would do whatever he wanted because she was a goody-goody.

"I told you you'd help me," Gemini bragged to Shego.

"You'll regret this," she growled.

"No, you'll regret taking it this far," he replied and then he turned to his staff in the poorly lit room. "Carry on," he told them, giving them permission to go back to torturing Shego.

The pale woman turned her attention to the four men in the cell with her and looked a rather panic stricken as she noticed them reaching for things to get back to their jobs. Her heart began to race. She was scared, all right; one did not just sit through days of torture and grow to like it or something ridiculous like that. She wanted the pain to end and she wanted to get the hell out of that cell, but she could not. She could not use her powers and she was too weak to break out of the bonds holding her to the table. She was at their mercy and they had none.

--------------

Kim ran behind the little bird, heading toward Go City to rescue Shego. She did not notice it, but the flakes of gold that typically were just sprinkled into her olive-eyes seemed to be growing by the second. Her hatred and anger was doing the same. She burned with desire to tear Gemini into several parts and watch wild dogs feast on his remains for what he did to Shego.

The redhead did not stop running as the bird came to a building that reminded her of the main building for GJ headquarters. It was unassuming, almost like the building on a college campus, with a few stories on it and a rather bland paint job. She went in and the bird took her to an office. She expected Gemini to be in there and she was ready to jump on him the second that she saw him, but the office was empty.

"What the hell?" Kim wondered with a growl. There was an odd scowl on her face, like she was livid tiger.

"Hello, Miss Possible," a hologram said as it appeared in front of her by the desk in the office.

"Coward. Where are you?" she demanded to know.

"Now, now, Miss Possible. This isn't the time for insults. After all, I do have Shego," he pointed out.

"Where is she!" Kim hollered in fury and took a swing at the hologram, even though she knew that it was not real. She destroyed the desk as her hands traveled through the image and landed on the piece of furniture.

"Temper, temper, child. You'll get to see her in due time—"

"I want to her now!" Kim roared.

The redhead turned directly to the hidden camera in the room as if she knew that it was there. Gemini gasped as he got a look at her face. Her eyes were now pure gold and her pupils were slit-like, like a housecat's eyes. She growled into the camera, her lip curled and showed some rather pointed teeth.

"I want her now," she repeated in a low, dangerous growl.

"Miss Possible, control yourself," he said in a calm tone, belying the fact that he was a little nervous now.

"I'm going to find her and then I'm going to find you," she promised him and then she grabbed the camera, crushing it effortlessly with one hand.

Gemini locked down the office that Kim was in, thinking that he had her trapped. She went to the door and tried it, only to find that it was locked. Metallic sheets encased the walls around the space to keep her in the office. She snarled and snorted, black smoke coming from her nose. She punched the door, which was covered in steel, and blew it across the hall and through the wall on the other side of the hallway.

"Shego!" Kim called in almost a bellow of a voice.

An alarm blared to let the guards and other employees of the building know that there was an intruder. Everyone got their orders that the enemy was a redheaded girl who was to be taken alive. Gemini watched the action from what he considered a safe place.

The brunette male could not believe what he was seeing as Kim came out of the office. She was surrounded by a faint onyx aura that seemed to be trying to take a shape, but not quite there yet. Her nails looked like talons and her eyes were cold. He knew those eyes, but everything else was a mystery. He had little doubt that she would find Shego unless his forces stopped her.

"Shego!" Kim screamed again.

A wave of guards came at Kim and she snarled as she charged right into them. She practically bowled through that first wave and the wave that came after it. She continued to call for Shego as she tore throw guards as if they were cardboard cutouts.

Once it was clear that the armed guards were not working against Kim, they sent out some mutants to take her own. The guards transformed into all kinds of animals, but that did not seem to even register to Kim's mind. As they confronted her, she threw her arm out and a swirl of black fire-like energy blazed from her palm. When the attack was over, the mutants were down and the walls, ceiling, and floor looked as if they were a million years old.

"Shego!" Kim's eyes seemed to grow colder with every second that she did not come across the pale woman. She was ripping through the building, but clearly going somewhere specific. The aura around her had finally taken shape; it was the faint outline of a dragon, standing on two legs. It stood over ten feet tall.

Gemini could not believe what he was watching as Kim easily went through everything that his forces could throw at her, including a good deal of his best operatives. Super-powered agents fell to her and she destroyed any weapons used against her as she marched to the one place that she wanted to be. He dared consider that she might forget her objective and just wreck the whole building with Shego still in it.

Kim ended up punching through the floor, knowing for some reason that was beyond her that Shego was in the basement. She barely noticed all of the alarms and sirens going off because of presence. The only things that she did notice were people and projectiles coming at her, keeping her from finding Shego. The projectiles exploded as they came into contact with the faint dragon outline surrounding her. The people had to deal with her up close and personal and it was getting to be a scary sight.

Kim's eyes, frozen and golden, also had thin, crimson running in them now, making her appear to be almost maniacal. Her eyes seemed to be enough to murder anyone that looked in her direction. The occasional puff of a black smoke coming from her nose or mouth as she breathed was not helping, but adding to the fearsome sight that she had become. The brief glimpse of her mouth full of pearly white, but sharp as knives teeth added to the terror of getting close to her.

Whenever Kim let loose her attack of black fire, the dragon specter surrounding her roared as if in favor of the move, and she used the attack quite a bit, so the dragon's reaction also became a bit frightening to those fighting against her. She did not care about anything in front of her and continued on her march. She eventually came to a door and blew it off its hinges with a single kick. It clanged as it connected with the back wall of the room it led to.

The occupants of the room first turned their attention to the door and then they turned their attention to the person that had done that. Kim did not have some witty remark as she stepped into the room and she did not need one. The four men pulled out weapons, unaware that those did not work on Kim. They opened fire and soon learned what almost everyone in the building now knew; Kim was pretty much impossible to stop.

The redhead did not even seem to notice the men, even though they had tried to shoot her. Her attention went directly to the only person she wanted to see, Shego. The pale woman was still strapped down to the table and bleeding from fresh wounds, but it was not much blood. Torture was not about drawing blood, after all.

"Shego," Kim said, but the emerald-eyed woman did not respond.

Kim rushed over to Shego and pulled off one of the arm bands keeping her in place. The four men did not seem to approve of losing their toy, so they went at Kim. She snarled and turned around as they came at her. She struck one with her forearm and batted him across the room and through the wall. She then practically roared herself as she hit the remaining three with black fire attack.

Kim turned her attention back to Shego and quickly freed her from the table. She carefully collected Shego in her arms and fled the building. It never crossed her mind that something odd had just happened or that someone just witnessed that whole thing. After that extremely unexpected display, Gemini just wanted Kim all the more because he figured out just what that girl was and he was still looking to get her no matter what. He definitely could not let someone like that remain with his sister.

--------------

Next time: an explanation on what just happened with Kim.


	9. In the dark

I don't own these characters.

9: In the dark

Kim carried an unconscious Shego away from Go City as quickly as her legs would allow. Now that she had Shego in her custody, her anger and hatred was rapidly easing out of her system, like melting snow on a warm day. The black dragon-shaped aura that had shielded her in the WEE headquarters seemed to be evaporating as she moved on. The red lines in her eyes vanished swiftly while her eyes went back to being more green than gold and her pupils went back to be circles rather than slits. Her hands went back to normal too and she stopped breathing out black smoke.

Kim did not realize any of that; hey, she had not even noticed when all the changes had occurred back at WEE headquarters. Any and everything about her seemed trivial to her mind right now. All she knew was that she had to get Shego some medical attention immediately and she had to get Shego away from the crazy city, away from her crazy boss. It did not cross her mind that she was taking Shego into what was enemy territory for the pale woman. It did not cross her mind that she was going to have to explain just what was going on. She just had to get Shego some help and that was the only thing that she thought about for the whole trip.

By the time that she got to Middleton, the sun had gone down. She marched to her house, too worn out to sneak about the town to hide where she had been. She could not figure out why she was tired. All of the events of the day were starting to turn into a blur. She entered the house through the front door.

"Kimmie," her parents called.

"Yeah," she answered and her parents came to greet her. They were in for a bit of a surprise when they saw that their daughter was not alone.

"Kim, who's that?" her mother inquired as they noticed Shego.

"Shego and she needs help, Mom. Real bad and real quick," the teen answered.

"You should take her to the hospital," her mother stated. From what she could see, her daughter's friend needed more than one doctor working on her.

"I can't. She works for WEE, but she's not a bad guy. Just help her, please," Kim begged.

"All right, all right," the older redhead agreed while wondering what her daughter was doing with a WEE agent, but she could see that Kim was distraught, so she did not even bother with getting details at the moment.

Kim handed Shego over to her father since she knew that her mother would not be able to hold the dead weight of the pale woman. Her parents walked off into the back of the house where her mother had a small office for such emergencies. Kim sighed in relief and then passed out at the door.

--------------

Shego groaned as she regained consciousness to find herself being stitched up by a woman that she had never seen before. She was about panic until she realized that she was not bolted down to a table anymore. And then she looked at the woman working on her and noticed that she bore a striking resemblance to Kim.

"Excuse me," Shego said to let the woman know that she was awake.

"Oh, you're up," Mrs. Possible commented. She did not take her eyes off of her work. She did not want to do a poor job, after all. Being a top-notch surgeon meant that she always took pride in her work and always did the best that she could.

"Yeah. So, where the hell am I?" the raven-haired female and then added as an afterthought, "And I hope to hell you're a doctor."

"I am and Kim brought you home," the surgeon explained, still focusing more on her work than on the conversation. She also decided to ignore the harsh language because she was used to it considering the fact that she lived in a town were a good deal of the population were soldiers.

"Kim…" Shego's brow furrowed as she said the name and Mrs. Possible noticed her expression.

"Something wrong?" the surgeon asked.

Shego was not sure just yet. It was all a blur and what was coming to mind seemed unreal. She recalled Kim bursting into the room that she had been bound in, but it did not look like Kim. The person did not act like Kim and, most of all, the person did things that Kim could not do. But, she was so sure that it was Kim. Kim had rescued her?

"Where's Kimmie?" the pale woman asked in a dazed tone. If she could talk with the teen, maybe she could figure out what happened.

"I believe she's in her bed. My husband found her passed out after we secured you—" Mrs. Possible attempted to explain, but she was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Is she all right?" Shego asked anxiously.

"She's fine. She's a bit shaken. She can't really remember what happened, but she's worn out. What did happen?" Mrs. Possible inquired curiously.

"Can I see her?" Shego requested, as if she did not hear the neurosurgeon's question.

"When I'm done with your sutures and when you tell me what happened. I get the feeling that it's something interesting if nothing else. After all, Kimmie's already informed us that you're a WEE agent and unless you'd like me to call the police, I'd suggest you start talking," Mrs. Possible answered.

Shego took a deep breath and stared around the room, as if she was confused, which she was. Her mind was all over the place thanks to days of unending torment and the fact that Kim had actually come to rescue her. She had not thought that the redhead would come, especially after the way that she left things, but it would seem that she had underestimated the little angel. It was all so much to take in and her mind tried to focus on everything in a logical manner, but it did not seem plausible to do.

"Shego," Mrs. Possible said, trying to get the green-skinned woman to focus. She could see that the WEE agent was bewildered, maybe even traumatized.

"Huh?" Shego said, turning back to the doctor.

"Okay, let's take this slow. What's your connection to my daughter?"

"Um…we used to fight each other in the woods," the pale woman answered honestly. Her brain was too rattled for her to do anything else. Part of her worried that she was having a dream or a hallucination brought on by too much torture, which she thought might still be going on if she was having a dream. Maybe she had passed out, she considered since it would not have been the first time that she had done such a thing since her torture had began.

"You fight in the woods?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Once a week or so, we meet up and fight for the day. Kim brings lunch," Shego replied. She still looked rather bemused, which explained why she added in that Kim brought lunch when they met up, even though that information was irrelevant.

"All right, so you're friends?" Mrs. Possible guessed.

Shego squinted and looked away, as if she was trying to remember if they were friends. Mrs. Possible encouraged Shego to look back at her to keep the pale woman focused. The doctor wondered why Shego looked so bewildered. What had the green-skinned woman been through and did it have something to do with Kim?

"I told her we're not anything. Why did she come save me? I mean, I told her we didn't mean anything to each other. She's just a kid I want to beat up, but can't. So, why do I feel so weird about her all the time? Are we friends? Do I like her? I don't like anybody. I don't like anyone," Shego said, obviously veering off topic and unaware that she was doing so.

"Okay, Shego. It's okay. What did Kim save you from?" the doctor inquired in a soothing tone, trying to help the pale female focus and understand that everything was all right now.

"Why did she save me? Doesn't she know I'm the one that put her in danger? They followed me to her. They followed me."

"Who followed you?" the surgeon asked. She figured that they were getting somewhere, even though Shego did not seem to realize it.

"I…he knew. I don't know how, but he knew. He knew what we did and he wanted her. I don't know why, but I wouldn't tell him about her. I just couldn't tell him about her, even though I knew what he was going to do. I didn't want him to hurt her or anything. She's such a goody-goody. A little angel. A princess. And I didn't want him to even try to corrupt her. I didn't want him to hurt her," the emerald-eyed mercenary rambled and her eyes went back to wandering.

"It's okay, Shego. Kim's all right. She didn't get hurt. But, what about you? What happened to you?" the doctor asked. She could guess what happened to the pale woman, though. She had examined GJ agents that had undergone torture.

"I wouldn't…I wouldn't tell…and I got taken by surprise. My plasma wouldn't work, but I still…I still wouldn't say anything. Why wouldn't I say anything? I don't even like the kid. I don't care about her. I don't care about her. I knew what was going to happen, but I didn't say anything. Even when I did say something, I was sorry I did it. I even hoped the stupid kid would stay away. Why didn't that dumb kid just stay away?" Shego begged to know.

"Obviously, she cares about you. How did Kim save you?" Mrs. Possible asked. She did not even acknowledge that Shego had just called her child "stupid" and "dumb." The raven-haired woman was much too disorientated for the doctor to take any offense to what she said.

Shego rubbed her forehead, as if that would help her recollect. "It was her, but it didn't look like her. Her eyes were weird and she did weird things."

"Her eyes were weird? Were they golden?" Mrs. Possible inquired, even though she wanted to demand the information. She wished that Shego was more coherent now because it seemed like she had a lot to tell.

"They were cold. Really cold. Like a cat. She called me…I wanted to reply, but I didn't know if it was her. It didn't look like her, but it did. I mean, I knew it was Kimmie, but I wasn't sure," Shego said in a frantic tone to Mrs. Possible.

"It's okay. It's okay. I know sometimes Kimmie can be scary and she doesn't look like herself sometimes. It's all right. You're all right and Kimmie's all right."

"Why did she look like that?" Shego pled to know.

"I'll explain it later," Mrs. Possible said. She was actually hoping that Shego would forget about it once her mind pieced itself back together. "How about you get some rest?" the doctor suggested.

"Can I see Kim?" Shego requested again.

"All right, just let me finish these stitches."

Shego did not argue that and quietly sat as the suture was finished. She then followed Mrs. Possible upstairs to where Kim. The teenage redhead was sleeping in her bed. Seeing her seemed to be enough for Shego, especially since the girl appeared normal. The pale woman breathed a sigh of relief.

"See, Kim's totally fine," Mrs. Possible said.

"She took on the whole WEE main building more than likely to come get me. She actually rescued me. Why?" Shego wondered out loud.

"You can ask her when she wakes up."

"You mean…you're not going to call the cops?"

"Kim asked us not to when she first woke up. Besides, you wouldn't make it far if you left the house to run away. You're in just about the worse shape I've seen a person in," Mrs. Possible commented.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do," Shego remarked.

"I'll show you to the guestroom."

"Guestroom?"

"It's either that or a hospital bed."

Shego was set to argue, but Mrs. Possible was not set to hear any of that. She showed Shego to the guestroom, where a change of clothes were waiting for the pale woman and everything. Mrs. Possible left Shego in the room, which the green-skinned woman thought was foolish of the doctor. Shego figured that she would make her escape now that she was alone.

As she went to the window though, she began to realize how badly she was injured. And then she wondered where she was going to go even if she could get away. GJ would be hunting for her if she ran off now that she was in their territory and then WEE would be looking for her because of the escape. She seemed to wait too long to make a decision and had to sit down, her body demanded it.

She was not sure how long she sat there, but Mrs. Possible came back. She had a tray with food on it and she sat that down for Shego. She then turned her attention to the pale woman.

"How are you doing?" the redhead asked while noting that Shego had not touched the clothes left for her.

"I'm tired. Did Kimmie walk up yet?" Shego inquired.

"She's in bed, just like you should be. She's exhausted too."

"I guess breaking up a huge office building can do that to a girl. Speaking of breaking stuff, when she broke into the room, she looked weird," Shego said. She had forgotten that she had gone through that already, but she knew that she wanted an explanation for why Kim seemed so strange to her.

"Really?" Mrs. Possible tried to play it off. She hoped that Shego was not talking about what she had been talking about earlier. She was hoping that the pale woman had forgotten all about that.

"Her eyes had changed. They weren't the same. She also had some serious strength and even threw some weird black flames. Now, I remember Kim telling me that she didn't have powers and she never used any when we fought, even when I turned up the plasma on her. So, what's going on?" Shego inquired.

"What do you mean?"

"No, no, no. Don't play with me. Kim went seriously freaky in there and something is up," the pale woman said.

"Look, I won't talk about it with you and don't mention it to Kim."

"Don't mention it to Kim? Why not?" Shego inquired.

"If you care about Kim at all, you won't bring it up. She doesn't remember what happened at all from the time that she went into the building and then all she knows is that she woke up in her bed. She doesn't need that kind of stress," Mrs. Possible replied.

"What makes you think I give a damn about Kim?" Shego commented and the redheaded woman laughed a little bit.

"I guess you're fine mentally. I just wouldn't recommend you pulling this 'you don't give a damn about Kim' line to me. You just went through all kinds of physical harm because you didn't want anything to happen to Kim. Don't bring up what happened, even if she asks you."

Shego was confused and it showed on her face. "Why not?"

"I'm not at liberty to tell you, but the powers that you saw, Kim isn't aware she has them. They're not even really hers from what we can tell. She's not in control of herself when those powers manifest themselves," Mrs. Possible explained.

"She looked pretty in control. She knew just what she wanted to do it seemed."

"Did she talk to you?" the redhead inquired, trying to get Shego to understand that Kim might have seemed coherent, but was truly not in her right frame of mind.

"She called my name."

"That was it?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Yeah."

"Shego, she might've been focused on a specific task that involved rescuing you, but that wasn't her."

"What are you saying? She's got like a split personality or something?" the pale woman inquired.

"Let's just say that she shares her body and on occasion she shares her mind with someone she doesn't know about and she doesn't need to know about. Please, don't talk to her about it."

"I don't get what's the big deal. She kicked ass," Shego pointed out, thinking that it was something Kim's mother should be proud of.

"That's the problem. Shego, please, this won't help Kim at all. So, don't mention it," the doctor requested again. She thought that as long as she made it clear that the information would hurt Kim more than it would help Kim then Shego would not mention what happened.

"Then what am I supposed to tell her if she wants to know what happened?"

"You can tell her just want happened without mentioning her eyes, the amazing strength, or the black fire. Do not tell her. Promise me that you won't tell her."

Shego squirmed a little bit. She was uncomfortable with the redheaded woman pleading with her and requesting that she promise not to tell Kim what happened. She did not want to harm Kim in any way and from the way that her mother was acting, she was fairly certain that the information would do Kim more harm than good.

"If you tell me what it is, I won't tell her at all," Shego promised.

"I'm not authorized to share that information."

"You're kidding right? She's your daughter."

"It's top secret information," Mrs. Possible said.

"Well, you might want to let me in on it or I'll tell Kim just what happened," Shego bluffed. She had no intention to do Kim any damage and Mrs. Possible was making her believe that it would harm Kim to talk about what happened in the WEE headquarters.

"Okay, fine. Kim has a dragon inside of her, all right. You saw the dragon manifesting itself. So, while Kim might have come for you, the dragon showed up more than likely for the mayhem and destruction."

"But…she was calling me," Shego said. "And she did rescue me. Surely, she was in some kind of control."

"We'll talk about it later. You don't need this kind of stress. Eat, take a shower, it's right across the hall, and get some sleep," Mrs. Possible urged the younger woman.

Shego did not argue that. She was ravenous, having not eaten for days while being tortured. She turned her attention to the food that was brought to her and began eating. Mrs. Possible left her alone while hoping that Shego kept her promise. It had long ago been decided that Kim did not need to know that she was not the only one who could use her body.

Shego ate her dinner while thinking about what she had just learned. She was stunned to know that Kim had a dragon inside of her, but it made sense to her, even though she did not know what it meant for Kim to have a whole dragon inside of her. Dragon powers were the stuff of legends, but having a whole dragon was like a myth.

When she finished her food, she went to have a long, hot shower because she finally realized that she smelled horrible. She pretty much had to peel off the reminder of the clothing that she was wearing; her outfit had been all but shredded while she was locked in that room being tormented. She took a bath after the shower because she hoped that it would make her body feel less sore. She took a good long look at her body while she was in the bath and even when she got out of the tub. Her body was bruised and battered. It looked like the body of a weakling.

She was a victim, Shego realized, and that made her frown. She had been saved. It was like she could not handle herself. She had needed someone and Kim was that someone. Kim had rescued her, even after she had been rather callous toward the girl.

She tried not to think about those things and put on the loaned clothing. She went back to the guestroom and decided to get some rest, like the doctor suggested. She fell asleep, only to have a horrible nightmare. She woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat and looked around the room frantically. She sighed in relief when she saw that she was not in that basement cell in WEE headquarters. But, she could not go back to sleep.

Shego climbed out of bed after a while and exited the room. She went right to Kim's room without thinking and then stopped when she got to the door. What was she doing? She was not sure, but she continued on. She crawled into Kim's bed and felt at ease. She sighed and fell asleep.

--------------

Next time: Kim and Shego under the same roof…and in the same bed from the look of things.


	10. Mark of the beast

I don't own these characters. The dragon eye is also not mine. It's from an anime/manga called Tenjho Tenge. I'm using it in a different way from them, but still gonna give them credit.

Warning: some harsh language appears in the chapter. I'm hoping its not to the extent where I should raise the rating. It's just to express some deep anger.

10: Mark of the beast

Kim woke up and found something odd in her back; it was Shego. The pale woman was curled up next to her, sleeping peacefully. Kim was confused because she was fairly certain that she did not go to sleep with Shego in her bed. But, with the way all of yesterday was sort of a blur to her, she suspected that she could have gone to bed with the raven-haired woman and just not remember now.

The teen tried to sit up a bit without waking the woman next to her and she searched her mind as best she could to figure out if she had gone to bed with Shego. She remembered waking up, taking a shower, eating dinner, and going back to bed. Shego was not in that equation, so she did not see why the pale woman was in her bed. It did not add up.

Well, she was not about to complain…but, her parents might come in and that would not be cool. She also would not be able to explain everything, which would only make things worse. She had to get Shego out of her bed, now. So, she shook the emerald-eyed fighter awake.

"Huh? Wha?" Shego said as she stirred from what was probably the best sleep that she had ever had in her life. That was quite a feat considering the fact that just last night she had been having the worse sleep ever.

"Shego…um…not that I'm complaining about this or anything, but you gotta get outta here!" Kim said in a panicked whisper.

"Hmm? Why?" the older female inquired in a slightly dazed tone. She did not understand why she had been taken from such a great sleep or why she was being kicked out of where she was sleeping.

"Whaddaya mean why? If my parents come in and see us in the bed, I don't even know any words that would make this make sense. It doesn't help that I can't remember most of yesterday," Kim explained.

"You can't remember yesterday?" Shego asked.

"Well, I remember the morning and sneaking away to go meet you in the woods. Then stuff's blurry and sketchy. And then I remember being home, but we can talk about that later. Right now, you have got to get out of here."

Shego thought on that. "No. I don't think I wanna," she replied and she curled back up against Kim's side. She wanted to make it seem like she was being playful, but she was serious. For the moment, all she wanted to do was be near Kim. It let her know that she was safe and that she had actually been rescued from that torture chamber.

"But, my parents," Kim complained.

"They won't come in here if you don't make so much noise," Shego commented.

Kim was not sure if that was totally true. If one of her parents decided to make breakfast that morning, one of them might pop in to share information that breakfast was ready. Or if she was sick, which she considered was possible because she had been in bed most of yesterday, they might want to check on her. If Shego was sick or injured, they might go to check on her and find that she was not in her room, which they would want to inform Kim of. Wait, her mind said, what was Shego doing there in the first place?

"Shego, how come you're here?" Kim inquired.

"Because I thought it would be a blast to share a bed with you," the older woman lied, smirking all the way through.

"No, not here in my bed, but here in general," the redhead clarified.

"You don't remember that you came and rescued me?" Shego asked.

"Rescued you?" Kim echoed and she searched her mind for that information.

Kim blinked and shook her head as flashes raced through her mind. She remembered feeling an intense, burning hatred and anger toward someone. She had never been so angry in all of her life. Why was she so upset, though? What happened?

"What did I rescue you from?" the redhead inquired.

"Everything," Shego replied while putting an arm around Kim.

The olive-eyed teen did not understand, but there was an image in her mind of Shego being strapped to a table and her body was in horrible shape. She remembered the leader of WEE for some reason, but she could not remember what he wanted. She just knew that thinking about him pissed her off.

Kim could not totally remember what happened, though. She really stopped focusing on the past as she realized that she was being held by Shego. It felt really nice, so she decided to just enjoy that for the moment. Shego enjoyed it too; it turned out that she really liked holding Kim.

The pair eventually got out of bed without being busted by Kim's parents. They went downstairs with the hope of getting breakfast, only to discover the doctors Possible speaking with Doctor Director. Kim was about to hurry Shego back upstairs, but it was too late. They were spotted.

"Kim, Shego, you're both awake. That's good. How do you both feel?" Mrs. Possible inquired.

"Fine," the two younger ladies muttered.

"Shego, you should join us," Doctor Director suggested/commanded. Shego looked at Kim, who shrugged in response because she did not know what to say.

"What about me?" the teen redhead asked.

"You should go start your light exercises," the one-eyed woman answered. It was the only thing that she and Kim's parents had been able to come up with to keep Kim from trying to join in the conversation.

Kim groaned, but she nodded to those commands. Shego went to the living room while Kim went back to her room. Shego sat down away from all of the doctors and stared at them, wondering what they wanted to talk to her about.

"I was told that you have been informed of Kim's condition," Doctor Director commented in a business-like tone.

"You make it sound like she's pregnant," Shego remarked.

"I want you to tell me everything you noticed that was different about Kim yesterday," the one-eyed woman pretty much demanded in a calm tone.

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'm locking you up and throwing away the key. Just because Kim took pity on you for whatever reason doesn't mean I will," Doctor Director answered.

Shego frowned. "No one took pity on me."

"Tell me what was different about Kim and then tell me why she bothered to bring someone like you here."

"Really a question you should ask her, but considering the fact that she doesn't remember what happened yesterday for the most part, I doubt you'll be getting much information from her. Now, I might be willing to help you out if you stop acting like such a stuck up wench," the pale woman replied.

"Shego, we told her that you'd cooperate," Mrs. Possible explained.

"Well, you lied. I'm not going to cooperate if she's going to act like a bitch. But, I'm starting to see the family resemblance," Shego remarked.

"You dare compare me to my fool of a brother?" Doctor Director growled.

"Hit a sore spot did I? I'm guessing the antisocial, psycho apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Now, maybe if you stop talking down to me, I might help you out if it's to help Kimmie out," Shego commented.

"Kimmie?" Doctor Director echoed. The only people that she ever heard call Kim that were her parents. It was a bit stunning to hear it from someone that was supposed to be the enemy.

"Shego, just tell her everything that happened. This way we might be able to determine if the dragon is waking up and if it is, we have got to get Kim help right away," Mrs. Possible explained.

"What's the big deal with this dragon?" Shego asked.

"That's classified," Doctor Director answered.

"Well, until I'm in the loop, I'm not saying anything, except that your brother probably saw this thing wake up in her too and if he was interested in her before, he's probably really interested now," the pale woman commented.

"He saw? Are you sure?" Doctor Director inquired.

"Maybe he did. He probably doesn't even know what it is. He's not the brightest bulb in the pack," Shego remarked.

"No, he's very familiar with it," the one-eyed woman assured them.

The doctors Possible and Shego were now intrigued as to why Doctor Director was so sure Gemini knew what the dragon was. She decided that they were going to have to go through it all fast to determine how much her brother knew about Kim and also if Kim was going to be in control of her body for much longer if the dragon was waking up. So, she decided to first explain how her brother would know about the dragon.

Doctor Director reached up and lifted up her eye patch. Everyone thought that they were about to see something creepy, like a scarred over eye socket or something, but it was nothing like that. It was still somewhat creepy, though. Behind her eye patch, Doctor Director was hiding an eye. A golden eye with a slit-like pupil.

"Those were the eyes that Kim had, except her were…worse," Shego informed them. She was not sure if "worse" was a term that they would understand why it came to the description of Kim's eyes, but to her, Kim's eyes definitely were worse because they seemed to scream frozen anger and hatred.

"The dragon eye. Me and my brother both have it. We both keep it covered because if you don't, your mind will go crazy from all of the information that the eye tries to feed you at once. It just sees way too much for the human mind to comprehend. This is the most common manifesting of dragon powers and usually, it's only one eye," Doctor Director said and she pulled her eye patch back down.

"Kim had both eyes," Shego said.

"We know, we've seen her with both eyes glowing," Mr. Possible replied.

"See, we know Kim has the dragon in her because it woke up when she was young, too young to remember. We had to lock her down in a special room until we figured out how to make the dragon go back to sleep. She nearly got out of the room before we were able to subdue the dragon. We had been hoping that over the years the dragon was merging with her, but it would seem that it was just waiting for a reason to come out," Mrs. Possible said.

"What happened when the dragon woke up when she was younger?" Shego asked curiously.

"She tore through everything that she could. Anything that was near her was destroyed. It was like the dragon had figured out how to put Kim to sleep-like state and it almost seemed to manifest its body around her. She was surrounded by black and it was in the shape of a dragon with a long neck and tail. It even had four legs, but sometimes walked around on its hind legs to tear at things with its fore limbs and it did tear through everything. It seemed to want out of the building and didn't care who got hurt in the process," Doctor Director answered.

"I think she was covered in this blackness you're talking about," Shego said.

"You think?" Doctor Director asked.

"Look, I was having fucking bad day yesterday, so it's hard for me to remember," the pale woman replied with more than a little attitude. She was quickly getting sick of Doctor Director.

"You were having such a bad day that you can't remember if a big goddamn dragon was surrounding Kim?" Doctor Director inquired incredulously. She figured that might be something that stood out no matter what happened in the day.

"It was a really, really bad day," Shego growled.

"Look Doctor Director, Shego isn't kidding when she said she was having a bad day. Right now, we don't need to fight each other. We just need Shego to remember as much about that day as she possibly can for us to get an understanding as what is happening with the dragon because if the dragon wakes up now, we're all in trouble. I mean, Kim was only two the last time we saw that dragon and she wrecked more than half of the main building, even when the best security was up. That was at two and the dragon itself was barely four feet tall. She's seventeen now and very capable without the dragon. If that dragon wakes up now, who could stop it?" Mrs. Possible pointed out.

"Fine," Doctor Director conceded that point.

"What about why the dragon woke up?" Mr. Possible more wondered out loud than asked Shego a question.

"I don't remember much. I just know how Kim looked and some of the crazy strength that she was packing, along with a weird power. I don't know what caused the dragon to wake up. I just know that Gemini was trying to play to Kim's good nature to force her to join his side," Shego said.

"Why did he know about Kim in the first place?" Doctor Director asked.

"She's been meeting me to fight in the woods—" Shego tried to explain, but the one-eyed banshee, as she was starting to see Doctor Director as, interrupted her.

"And you sold her out?" Doctor Director demanded to know.

"Why the hell would I get tortured if I sold her out?" Shego countered in a holler while making a fist. She would have decked the brown-haired woman if she was in better shape. She was not in any condition to start any fights, though.

"Tortured?" the GJ leader echoed in a shocked voice.

"He used me to get to her. First, he wanted to buy her off and I told him that there was no way she'd go for that and so, I guess he went with the backup plan of kidnapping me, torturing me until I gave up all I knew about Kimmie, and then luring her to him with me as bait, not to mention collateral that she'd be a good little girl," Shego explained.

"The bastard," Doctor Director growled. She knew that her brother was a sick, twisted sociopath, but she did not think that he would stoop so low as to torture his own people. But, none of that explained why the dragon woke up in Kim.

"Yeah," Shego agreed wholeheartedly about her former boss.

Shego told them what she could remember about yesterday, but like she said, she could not explain why the dragon woke up. She did provide them with the knowledge that the dragon was stronger than they remembered considering that Kim had only clawed things when she was younger. She had never used a black-fire attack, although the dragon form that had been around when she was younger did occasionally breathe fire and roar for whatever reasons. They figured that they might have to bother Kim to try and figure out the trigger for the dragon coming to the surface. The question was which one of them would do it.

They all looked at each other to figure out who should broach the subject with Kim and who would do it without rising suspicions. Mr. Possible knew that he was not going to be volunteered in light of the fact that he could not be subtle, especially if he was nervous. Doctor Director was eliminated because sometime she was just too harsh when she wanted information. That left Mrs. Possible as far as the usual suspects were concerned.

"I'll ask her about it," Shego offered.

"What?" the three others asked.

"I'll ask her about it. I'm curious myself," the pale woman stated.

"You can't mention the dragon, though," Mrs. Possible reminded Shego.

"I know."

"I don't think we should trust her with such a task," Doctor Director stated rather soundly, as if she was not insulting Shego with such words.

"Chill out, lady. I'll handle it. After all, we're all on the same side now," Shego commented.

"How so?" Doctor Director inquired.

"Well, now I've got a reason to want to rip Gemini's throat out and the enemy of my enemy is my friend," Shego replied.

"Especially when the enemy was already your friend to begin with," Mrs. Possible remarked under her breath. Shego heard the comment, but chose to ignore it.

--------------

Gemini was busy reviewing any surveillance that he had gotten on Kim yesterday. He could not believe what he was seeing. He could not believe that his sister had been hiding such a creature. He could not believe that his sister had not used that girl before.

He did not know what it was possible for someone to be the whole dragon, which he thought that Kim was. He knew about the individual aspects that a person could have of the dragon, like the eye that he and his sister possessed. The eye was a blessing and a curse. It fed so much information to the brain that it seemed like a person could know the future because the person knew all the outcomes of a situation thanks to the data from the eye, but it was just too much information for the average brain and the eye had to be used sparingly.

He thought that it was stupid to have such a powerful weapon like the eye of the dragon and not be able to use it all of the time. He had been trying to develop technology that would allow him to use his eye more often because he thought that it would give him an advantage over his sister. But, it would seem that his sister had just about the ultimate weapon in her grips. Just about the only thing that kid did not seem to have was the dragon wings, which would enable her to fly, maybe even teleport if the legends were true.

From what he could tell, Kim had the dragon fire, or at least that was what he assumed the black, swirling flame-like power was. It was an odd power because it had not set anything ablaze. It also had not killed anyone it touched; it only knocked them unconscious for a few hours. Kim had actually not killed anyone during her rampage. He chalked that up to her being a goody-goody.

She also had the dragon armor, which was the aura that protected her, but he had never heard of it taking the form of a dragon. The reason he assumed that Kim was the dragon was because she possessed all of the powers of a dragon from what he could tell, even though he was certain that she had not used them all. Hell, she did not need to use them all.

He wondered if being the dragon was something like a mutation. Could Kim transform into a dragon like others with animal powers? He had so many questions and having her in his clutches would answer them eventually. So, he had to have that girl, but first he had to figure out a way to secure her powers. After all, she had just torn through his highly secure main building like it was nothing. He decided to get some of his top scientists to work on that problem. He would also make sure they understood that he wanted results as soon as possible.

--------------

"Hey, Princess," Shego said as she entered the backyard to find Kim doing pushups, except she was doing them while in a handstand.

"Hey, Shego," Kim replied while making sure to keep her count in her head. The pushups were part of her "light" exercises and she could do them despite the fact that she had been totally worn out yesterday. She felt somewhat better since she had so much sleep.

"Look, Kimmie, I know you said you don't remember much about yesterday right, but I was wondering if you could remember why you even bothered to come save me," Shego said as she slowly sat down next to Kim. God, everything on her body still hurt, the pale woman noted.

"What you mean 'why I even bothered'? I rescued you because we're friends…right?" the redhead inquired cautiously.

"But, I told you that we weren't anything like that."

"I didn't believe you," Kim answered.

"Princess, do you know what I used to think of you as? I just thought of you as a tool. You were someone I could use to get stronger and then when I finally beat you, I was going to throw you away. You didn't mean anything to me, so you shouldn't have saved me," Shego argued.

"Well, first off, you're speaking in the past tense, so I get the feeling you've had a change of heart. Second off, you might think that you had that planned, but I could tell we're friends. I don't know how, but I know. I also know you like me, even though you like to tell yourself otherwise. I rescued you, not only because you needed me, but because I like you too. I like spending time with you, talking to you, and everything. You make me less like a freak," Kim explained.

"Kimmie, you're not a freak."

"Around here I am. When I'm with you, I don't feel like it, though. You make me feel…all right, I guess," the teen said. She was not sure how else to put it.

"I didn't know that…" the older female muttered. She had no idea that she sort of mattered to the redhead. It was funny, knowing that she made Kim feel all right made her feel…well, all right.

"Yeah, and I guess because I like you so much, that's why I got so mad when I saw what he was doing to you. I mean, when I saw you all beat up and trapped, I was so pissed," Kim admitted, but it was like she did not realize her words as she spoke them.

"You got angry?"

"Yeah, I've never felt so angry before, but it was weird. I was angry with him, but I didn't care about him. All I cared about was finding you, but it's all really blurry. I mean, I don't even remember going to find you, but I guess I did," Kim said.

Bingo, Shego thought. She guessed that she got her answers along with the doctors' answers. Blind rage had triggered the dragon, she figured. It still seemed to her that Kim had some control over what went on, though. After all, Kim had completed her desired mission and had escaped without causing any pointless mayhem. They made it seem like Kim would have slaughtered masses when the dragon came out, but that had not happened. She thought that they were exaggerating the problem based on what she witnessed.

"Yeah, you did. Thanks for the save, Princess," Shego said and she leaned over to kiss Kim on her sweaty cheek.

"Hey! My parents might see," Kim objected.

"It was just a peck on the cheek, calm down," Shego replied. "It wasn't like I did this." She leaned in again and kissed Kim right on the lips, breaking the redhead's concentration and causing Kim to fall over.

--------------

Next time: Shego and Kim hang out.


	11. A return to normal

I don't own these characters. I still don't own the dragon eyes either.

11: A return to normal

Kim and Shego were at the GJ main building…again. They had been going there the past few days. Kim was used to going to the building for training, but she had not been doing much training. She had been getting a whole bunch of tests done on her, physicals, cat scans, her brain waves were monitored, and all other kinds of things. She was not sure why they were doing all of the tests, but her mother was involved with a bunch of them, so Kim did not think too much on them. She guessed that the tests might have something to do with the fact that she could not remember a good deal of the day that she had rescued Shego.

Shego, on the other hand, was at the main building mostly to make sure that she was on the up and up. She had not done anything to prove otherwise and she had been providing information GJ with on WEE whenever she was asked to do so. She held no kind of love for WEE, especially after the crap that Gemini pulled on her. She hoped that they were making a move against WEE because she wanted in on that. Although she was doubtful that Doctor Director would let her in a sting operation, but there was always the fact that she would go anyway.

"How you holding up?" Kim asked Shego as they had lunch on the roof of the building. Kim never ate in the cafeteria because people stared at her, sometimes like a science project and other times like a freak. She doubted those stares would improve now that she had Shego with her, a very well known WEE agent.

"I'm fine. As long as the third degree doesn't involve almost drowning me, I'm fine with it," the older female answered.

Kim nodded and that was all. She never asked about Shego being tortured, which the pale woman was glad for. Shego knew that she was going to have to get over it, but she just did not want to talk about it yet.

The pair was standing while eating their lunch, which were a couple of hero sandwiches. They looked out onto Middleton. Shego noted that it looked like a nice little suburb. What a brilliant lie, she thought.

"You want to go out shopping when we're done with all of this?" Kim asked curiously.

Shopping? Wow, it seemed so normal, they both thought. Lately, things had been anything but normal, so it would be nice to do something like that and maybe relax a little bit. It could take their minds off of everything, and there were a lot of things. Aside for always having to be at GJ main building for whatever reasons, there was also an issue between them.

Kim and Shego were not quite sure what they were anymore. Every night since Shego had arrived in Middleton, she had stayed in the Possible house for a few reasons. One of the reasons being because Kim wanted her there, another being so Mrs. Possible could make sure that she was healing all right, and another was that Doctor Director preferred her there, so the family could keep an eye on her. Since she stayed the house, she crawled into bed with Kim every night when the rest of the household was asleep. She occasionally kissed Kim; sometimes on the cheek and sometimes on the mouth. But, she never said if they meant anything.

Kim could tell that they all meant something, but she was not sure _what_. There were so many different ways to take the actions and sometimes she signs of all of them, so she did not know which one to chose. Sometimes, the kisses seemed affectionate, like a lover. Sometimes, they just seemed friendly. Other times, it was like Shego was thanking her for being there for her or for saving her. And lastly, there were times when she could tell that Shego kissed her or cuddled up to her in her bed just because it made the pale woman feel safe. She was like a security blanket to Shego, who continued to have nightmares of her time in Gemini's torture cell.

So, maybe the shopping trip could ease their minds and maybe help them figure out just what they were to each other. Were they friends or something more? Or had they come to a point where Shego looked at Kim as something like a guard dog? Even though Shego would never admit to such a thing since she was a fierce warrior in her own right.

"You sure you want to be seen around town with a known WEE agent?" Shego inquired. Usually, she would be taunting with such a question, but she did not want to make things anymore difficult on Kim than she already had. After all, she was the reason that monster inside of Kim might have woken up.

"It's no big. I can't really go any further down the social ladder anyway and my friend Ron is already holding down the bottom," Kim replied with a warm smile. She had gotten used to her lot in life, so she did not care if people thought less of her because she was with a WEE agent.

"Just a pair of social outcasts, huh?" Shego teased.

"A trio actually, although Mo's not really a social outcast. She's just not social enough to be popular," Kim commented.

"Well, at least you've got two friends. More than some people have."

"I suppose," Kim conceded.

"You just feel freakish around them sometimes too?" Shego guessed.

"Sometimes, especially with Ron's mouth."

"Well, from what you've told me about the kid, he's an idiot and you should probably excuse his behavior."

Kim laughed a bit and nodded. She was lucky to have two great friends, she knew that. She was thankful for them, just like she was thankful for Shego. Life was about the little things, after all, and she had the little things.

"Here you two are," Mrs. Possible said as she stepped out onto the roof.

"What's up, Mom?" Kim asked as she and Shego turned to the redheaded neurosurgeon.

"Nothing. It's just everyone's looking for the two of you. I figured you went to lunch or something and they were all scared that you might have helped Shego escape or something ridiculous like that," her mother explained.

"Where the hell would I escape to?" Shego inquired. She was currently in the safest location she could possibly be. Anywhere else and she would have a trillion of Gemini's goons getting on her nerves, trying to take her back to his holding cells. He would not dare come into Middleton, though, or he could start a war. A war he could quite possibly lose.

"They're overly cautious people in there," Mrs. Possible replied since she understood what Shego meant. There was also the fact that she could tell Shego was close to Kim and probably would not cut out on the girl. She was not sure how close the two were, though.

"This might make shopping a bit more complicated, eh, Princess?" Shego asked Kim with a bit of a laugh. If they got all bent out of shape over the pair going to lunch, wandering the city for a while might seem outrageous.

"If they're going to make it into a security issue, I guess so," the teen conceded.

"Shopping?" Mrs. Possible echoed.

"Well, we thought we'd go shopping to pass some time," Kim explained.

"Well, I'm sure if you clear it with Doctor Director, she'll understand," her mother replied.

Kim shrugged. It was plausible that her mentor would understand and give them permission to go wander the city. But then again, it was also plausible that Doctor Director looked at it as a huge security risk to have Shego looking around. Shego was not even allowed to look around when they went into the main building of GJ. She was blindfolded and Kim tended to lead her to wherever she was wanted because Shego would not trust anyone else to lead anywhere.

--------------

"Hey, Doctor Director, got a minute or two?" Kim asked as she poked her head into her mentor's office.

"Of course," the brunette woman answered. She always had time for Kim, even if they were going through quite a bizarre time at the moment with the fact that the dragon might be trying to wake up and she had a turned WEE agent staying with her pupil and all.

"Okay, good," the redhead said as she entered the room and closed the door. She went and sat down in front of the desk that the leader was at.

Doctor Director swept some papers into a folder before turning her attention to Kim. The redhead was not sure what the papers were, but she ignored them because sometimes her tutor worked on top-secret things of course. Now, the papers were top-secret, but the reason that Doctor Director put them away was because they involved Kim. She was getting back test results almost every hour it seemed in regards to her little pupil.

"So, what can I help you with?" Doctor Director inquired.

"Well, it's just that me and Shego were hoping to go do some shopping or something today once we got let go. It's just I'm not too sure if that's okay or not because of the noise that went on when we just went to lunch today," Kim explained.

When the pair had returned from the roof with Mrs. Possible, they got to see first hand how insane everyone really was. They had alarms flashing; none of their alarms made noise, but they did give off a horrible, near-blinding blinking light. Everyone was moving around like panicked wasps. Some people had changed into their animals forms while others had their powers going, all to locate one person. Kim had no idea, but they were also on high-alert because of her. They were trying to be cautious in case the dragon suddenly woke up. She thought that they were on high-alert just because they did not know where Shego was.

"Shopping? You want to take her around town? Kim, you do realize she could be a double agent," Doctor Director said.

"She could be, but I know she's not," Kim replied.

Doctor Director nodded. She understood how Kim knew; it was the same reason that she knew Shego was being sincere. Kim did not know it, but she seemed to use her dragon eyes all the time. For some reason, the power did not come through full force in Kim like it did with Betty, so Kim did not have to cover her eyes to make sure she was never getting too much data, so she was able to read people better than almost anyone. The dragon eyes let them see more than anyone else.

Betty often wondered why Kim's dragon eyes never overloaded her brain. She wondered if the dragon had something to do with that or Kim's brain adjusted since she had had the power from birth. She remembered when Kim was a baby and those golden eyes (Kim's eyes had been gold until they got the dragon to go to sleep) used to move a mile-a-minute, taking in everything, but Kim never seem overwhelmed. She just seemed really interested in everything.

"To be honest, Kim, I don't mind if you take Shego out. You both have been through a lot. You need to unwind," Doctor Director answered.

"Really?" Kim was shocked.

"Really," Doctor Director said. "But, Kim."

"Yes?"

"Tell me one thing."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Is this going to be a date?" the brunette asked.

Kim blushed all the way up to her ears. Doctor Director had to ask. She was getting a vibe from Kim that the girl had a crush on Shego and she supposed that would make sense with the things that she had been getting from Shego the past few days when she debriefed the pale woman. Shego had just been telling Doctor Director about her time with Kim sparring in the woods and how Kim got so angry Gemini, which was probably what set the dragon off. She did not expect Shego to tell her anything too personal, but whenever she saw Kim with Shego, she got the feeling that Kim, as the kids would say, liked liked Shego.

"Ma'am?" Kim managed to ask as she regained some of her composure.

"Nothing, nothing," Doctor Director replied. It was none of her business, she told herself. Kim was a teenager, so it was expected for her to crush on someone sometime. Maybe it was even good for her, so she did not end up working herself to death.

"So, we can go shopping?"

"Yes, shop to your heart's content. Just make sure you have energy for tomorrow. You do have training, after all," the older woman answered.

"Yes, ma'am!" Kim grinned.

The redhead practically ran out of the office. Doctor Director guessed that it was a date. Well, that was none of her business, she told herself again and turned her attention back to the papers on her desk. She pulled the papers out and looked them over.

Through all of the tests and everything, what everyone was telling her was that the dragon was back in its slumber. They were not detecting anything very off about Kim. They admitted that her brain activity was just a little abnormal and physical tests were saying she was just a little different from what she used to be, but they were all confident that the dragon was sleeping. It seemed that she was back to being normal for the most part. They did not detect any activity from the creature at all and they remembered the last time the dragon was coming out, it let them know.

The dragon was not a quiet or docile creature at all. When it had first come out when Kim was a toddler, there were signs before it made its appearance. Kim had physically changed, growing claws and fangs. She used to puff out black smoke from her nose or mouth when she exhaled. And she had also become very ornery and used to bite people if they were close enough, except for her parents.

Doctor Director was not sure what to make of the information. It was almost like they were all on edge for nothing. Kim was still Kim and the dragon was still asleep, but still, the dragon had woken up for that brief moment and they were not sure if it might do it again.

Doctor Director was still inclined to believe that Kim was merging with the dragon, but the merge had not fully taken place yet and that was why it manifested itself when she was so upset. It seemed to come out when she believed that she needed a lot of power to get what she wanted and she did not want to hear otherwise. It still was an unsettling thought.

If Kim called the dragon out when she was angry, then that meant that she would more likely to be reckless with the power. She had trained Kim to be disciplined and in control in case the dragon either woke up and tried to take over or if the dragon did merge with the girl and she could handle the power. It seemed like she still had a long road ahead of her if Kim had gotten so out of control for Shego, although she considered that situation might have been worse than what Shego could tell because the pale woman had been locked in a cell for most of the action.

--------------

Kim was showing Shego around the Middleton mall. It was not what Shego was used to when it came to shopping, but it was fine by her for the moment. After all, she was with Kim and, plus, she was away from Doctor Director. She had quickly learned to hate that woman.

"Possible!"

Kim sighed. "Damn it, not now," she said mentally.

"Don't act like you don't hear me!" Bonnie called from behind the pair.

"The damn man in the moon could hear her," Shego remarked and Kim chuckled a bit as they turned to face Bonnie, who was marching up toward them.

"You, me, now," Bonnie ordered, pointing a clawed finger in Kim's face.

"Bonnie, can't you see I'm busy now? And do you know how much trouble we could get into fighting in the mall?" Kim pointed out.

"Let's take it outside," the tanned teen said.

"Can we not? I'm busy," Kim said.

"Why don't you just kick her ass? She obviously wants you to," Shego commented, speaking to Kim.

"What?" Bonnie said in an outraged voice, as if Kim had never, ever kicked her ass anytime or any place.

"I don't feel like it," the redhead sighed. She was tired of fighting Bonnie, especially since she could now fight Shego to her heart's content. She did not even want to bother with Bonnie anymore.

"No, go beat her ass. Come on, I'll watch," Shego said to encourage the redhead. She would like to see Kim fighting and not have to block.

"Don't make me do this," Kim slightly whined.

"No, come on. She accepts your challenge," the green-skinned woman said to Bonnie. "Lead the way."

Bonnie did as Shego said and marched out to the park lot. Shego took hold of Kim and dragged the reluctant fighter out to the battleground. Kim pouted as Shego stood her before Bonnie as the tanned woman transformed into her cat form.

"Oh, she's one of those," Shego sighed. She did not have much love for the transformers from either organizations. Changing into some kind of animal form seemed kind of pointless since it came with weakness and no projectiles.

"Bonnie, come on. I don't want fight you again," Kim said.

"So what?" Bonnie growled and she launched herself at the redhead.

Kim sighed and dodged Bonnie with ease like always. Oh man, it was boring, the redhead thought. Bonnie was no where the level of Shego and months of fighting the pale woman meant that fighting Bonnie was like putting her to sleep. She did not even want to bother with it. She counterattacked and kicked Bonnie in the side the moment that she had the chance.

Bonnie yelped like a cat as the blow landed and she went flying. The cat-girl slammed into the wall of the mall and then fell threw it. She let out a small, pained meow as she collapsed into the rubble. Kim looked rather puzzled; she had not meant to kick Bonnie that hard. For some reason, she did not seem to know her own strength anymore, she thought.

"Umm…Bonnie, you okay?" the redhead called.

"I'm going to mess you up when I get out of here," Bonnie muttered, even though she was not getting up anytime soon thanks to that blow.

"Wow, Princess, nice move," Shego commented with a smile.

"I didn't mean to do that," Kim said.

"Well, obviously, you need to go out and practicing if you suddenly got so much power," Shego commented.

"Do I usually hit you that hard?" the teen inquired curiously.

"Something like that. Don't worry about it. So, you want to go do anything?" Shego asked. She did not really care that Bonnie was down for the count. Kim did not look extremely strong, but that was a powerful kick. She thought that they were making too big a deal about the dragon since Kim might make a few mistakes, but apparently, nothing too horrible where people died or were in critically injured in Bonnie's case. Besides, from what she could tell, Kim had been getting progressively stronger as they fought each other, like most people would. So, Kim was dangerous with or without that dragon.

Kim nodded since she could tell Bonnie was all right. She and Shego went off back to the shopping. It was nice to just wander around and relax, especially after days of being tested or questioned and just bothered.

If only everyone could relax. Doctor Director had to worry about the dragon and her brother because she knew that he wanted Kim. The Possibles did have to worry about their daughter and the dragon. Even Shego had to worry a little bit, what if everyone was right about that dragon?

--------------

Next time: Gemini calls on Drakken while Kim and Shego try to make sense of their relationship.


	12. Into the darkness

I don't own these characters. I don't own the dragon eye.

12: Into the darkness

Gemini pondered what he was going to do as he watched the recording yet again. It was of Kim when she demolished his main building. He was trying to figure out how to go about capturing her. He needed someway to control her, but he could not figure out how he would be able to do such a thing with the way that she tore through everything just for Shego. And then he remembered Shego.

They had assumed that Shego was an uncontrollable element and they were right on that matter. So, he had enlisted his scientists to devise a way to subdue her powers if they needed to, which had come in handy recently when he took her captive. And if he recalled correctly, Drakken was the one that came up with little gem.

Drakken was a loony one, he was. He came up with great inventions, but sometimes just threw them away for no reason. He had easily come up with the shackles for Shego, but cast them aside as if he would never need them. He was much more interested in making offensive weapons rather than making things to hold people, but he was good at restraints.

Gemini hit the button for his intercom. "Get me Drakken," he ordered.

The command was fulfilled in no time. Drakken was pushed into the office by some guards that had to drag him from his lab. The cerulean scientist had a ball of wires in his hands and seemed to be trying untangle them all. He was muttering under his breath about how he had only put them down, so he did not understand why everything was so finely coiled together.

"Drakken!" Gemini barked, calling attention to himself.

"Sir!" Drakken yelped as he turned his attention to his boss and he shoved the wires behind his back, like a naughty child that had just been caught playing with something he should not, which was odd because there was nothing wrong with him having those wires.

"I want you to see something only I've seen." Gemini beckoned the scientist's attention to the wall with a motion of his hand.

Drakken shrugged and a monitor opened on the side wall. He made a little "oh" noise as he watched the carnage unfold. He had never seen such power, not to mention the kid looked rather familiar. The monitor went black after a while and he turned his attention back to the boss.

"What happened? Where's the rest?" Drakken asked the leader of WEE.

"She broke the cameras as she was leaving and we didn't make it further than this," Gemini explained. "Does she look familiar to you?"

"A little," Drakken replied.

"Her name is Kim Possible. Her parents are James and Ann Possible."

Drakken frowned at that information. James Possible? How he loathed that man! Gemini knew that of course, which was another reason why he for called Drakken. The inventor had personal stock in what was happening too.

"She had that moron's child?" Drakken growled, speaking more to himself than to his boss.

"Listen carefully, Drakken, as I have a plan that can be beneficial to the both of us. I would get Kim and you would get Ann," Gemini said.

The cerulean doctor smiled at that proposal. He obviously liked that plan very much for several different reasons. The main reason was that he would get Ann, though. It was about time that he would get what he deserved.

The history between Drakken and the doctors Possible was complex; well, maybe it was just complex in his mind. Back when he was known as Drew, he and James Possible had both been friends. They had both been planning to work for GJ, but Drew felt like his genius was never realized there. It seemed like everything he did was overlooked because James had done something and people swore that it was so great when it was really nothing compared to what he did, in Drakken's mind anyway.

To make matters worse, James had stolen Drakken's girl; well, that was how Drakken looked at it. He had had crush on Ann since junior high, which was when both he and James had met her. James had not even been interested in her back then. He was just interested in firing rockets, but Drakken had noticed what a fetching creature she was. Yet, she ended up with James.

James had stolen her from him, Drakken silently fumed. She was supposed to be his. He was the one that always talking to her and trying to take her places back when they were teens. He was the one that bought things for her; sure, she either reluctantly accepted or flat out, but politely refused the gifts. She was supposed to be his girl; instead, she married James for whatever reason. It was beyond infuriating.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Drakken asked Gemini. He would get Ann finally and he would be able to get back at James for stealing her by stealing his daughter. It was perfect.

The brunette boss smirked and leaned forward on his desk. He knew he would be able to get Drakken to hop on board with promises of Ann. He was aware that if he brought her up, he would not have to pay Drakken and he would get Drakken's best work because the blue fellow had it so bad for Ann. Gemini was glad that he took time out his life to learn all of his employees weaknesses. With luck, he would soon have the dragon kid.

--------------

"Shego, you can't keep sneaking into my bed," Kim whispered as Shego crawled up to her from the foot of the bed.

"Sure I can," the pale woman replied with a smirk.

Shego had been sharing Kim's bed for over two weeks now. She knew that the redhead was worried about her parents coming in and finding them together, but Shego did not really care about that. She liked sleeping next to Kim and was not about to stop for any reason. Besides, she knew that Kim liked having her there too.

"My parents would freak if they found us like this," the redhead pointed out.

"Why? We're not doing anything…yet," Shego remarked.

"Yet?" Kim echoed. Was Shego teasing like always or did she mean that one day they might actually do something else in bed? The redhead suddenly felt very warm. She was also blushing, but it was hard to see in the dark.

"Yeah, yet," the pale woman insisted while pushing herself up and propping herself on her elbow. She leaned over and kissed Kim's cheek.

"Shego…" Kim said.

"What?"

"When you do things like that…well, why do you do it?" the redhead asked curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"When you like kiss me or snuggle up to me or things like that, why do you do it? I've been trying to figure it out since you got here and I just can't figure it out. I mean, do you like me?" Kim asked.

"Like you?"

"You know, _like_ me."

"Do you want me to _like_ you?" Shego countered. She knew the answer to that question. Hell, as far as she knew the Possibles and Doctor Director knew the answer to that question too.

Doctor Director still met with Shego on a regular basis, trying to now figure out if the fire-starter would fit in with GJ. Shego was reluctant to join the side of the good guys, but she liked getting a steady paycheck and it would give her an excuse to stay with Kim, which was something Doctor Director pointed out. She also warned Shego not to hurt the kid, emotionally speaking.

Sometimes, Doctor Director asked about her relationship with Kim. She was standoffish about it, declaring loudly that they did not have a relationship in the way that Doctor Director was implying. The leader of GJ tended to look skeptical. Shego did not know why Doctor Director swore there was something going on between her and Kim, but she was certain that it had something to do with that damned dragon eye that she had.

Kim's parents tended to try not to leave Shego and Kim alone in a room together. If they did, they left the door to the room open. Sometimes, when the young pair was out together, her parents called them constantly. She would not be surprised if the doctors all were using GJ surveillance to keep an eye on her with the little angel.

"So, do you want me to like you?" Shego repeated.

Kim turned away and blushed. She was in foreign territory. She had had crushes before, but whatever she felt for Shego was different. There was also the fact that her crushes had always been beyond her. Nobody wanted to date a freak like her. No one wanted to be with someone "normal."

"You can tell me, Princess," the pale woman said while leaning down to place another small kiss on Kim's mouth that time.

"I do," Kim whispered.

"Well, I do like you."

Kim was going to smile, but Shego did not give her a chance. The pale woman leaned down and kissed Kim on the mouth. The new kiss was different. Usually, Shego sort of pecked her or lingered for a couple of seconds, but the new kiss was deeper and felt much better than any past kisses. It was more like the first couple of embraces that they had shared in the forest.

The redhead wrapped her arms around Shego as the kiss got deeper. The green-skinned female lapped lightly at Kim's lips and the younger female opened her mouth for Shego. Their tongues met and sparred as they would.

"You taste good, Princess," Shego commented when they broke the kiss.

Kim looked confused by that, which caused Shego to chuckle. Shego leaned her forehead against Kim's and smiled. Yeah, she definitely liked the irksome little goody-goody. She supposed that she could not help it. Kim was everything that she was usually attracted to and the redhead had come to her rescue, which was something she probably would not have accepted from anyone else, but the way that Kim went about it was something that got her.

Kim never threw the rescue back in her face and it was not because Kim could not remember most of it. It just was not something that she would think to do and Shego knew that. It was all right that Kim had come for her and it was all right for her to feel safe when Kim was around. Kim would not abuse that and she did not have to worry about such a thing.

"So, do you want to do something now that things are out in the open?" Shego inquired with lewd smirk.

"No, my parents might hear us," Kim protested.

"You worry so much. Don't you want to try it?" Shego was mostly teasing, but she would like to be intimate with Kim. She had been sexually attracted to the redhead before she had come to the rescue.

"Well…yeah…" the teen admitted in a low, embarrassed tone.

"So, let's try it," the pale woman whispered while placing a small peck on Kim's lips.

"Shego, I don't think we can or should just yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, besides the fact that my parents are right down the hall and might hear. It's also kind of disrespectful to do that in the house. I mean, my parents wouldn't even want me doing something like this in the house, so I just can't do that," Kim answered.

"Fine. Do you always have to be such an angel?" Shego teased. She knew that Kim hated it when she made it seem like she was such a goody-goody.

"I'm not," Kim argued.

"You are. You're a girl scout."

"I used to be," the redhead admitted with a pout and Shego had to laugh.

The pale woman decided to not push the issue. They had time and they would eventually get to things in her opinion. So, she just snuggled up next to Kim and settled down on the pillows. Kim returned the embrace by putting her arms around Shego.

----(New day)

Drakken was sitting down at his work desk. He was trying to improve on a technology that he had already invented. The collar that had been used to restrain Shego was one of his pieces and he thought that it should have been enough to hold Kim, but Gemini insisted that it had to be more powerful. Drakken was not sure how much more power he could fit into the collar and thought that he might just have to just improve something else.

He had a bit of trouble believing that the daughter of Ann and James Possible could be so physically strong. He would have thought that their offspring would be more inclined to intelligence than brute force. Whenever that thought came to mind, he only upset himself because he remembered that his Ann had married and mated with that traitor James. Well, he would show that snake-in-the-grass woman-stealer.

He would like to see how James would react when his daughter was missing. He bet that the rocket scientist would be distressed, but he was not going to be able to see more than likely. Unless of course, they had some kinds of surveillance devices set up in the house when he woke up to find Kim and Ann gone. He was going to look into that idea. It seemed rather pleasant to him. In fact, it tickled him.

He wondered what it would be like when he finally had Ann. He bet that it would be terrific. He hoped that whoever was going to get her would be gentle with her. Maybe Gemini would send Shego, he thought.

Drakken obviously did not know what happened between Shego and the organization. He just knew that Shego was the best agent that WEE had and she was a specialist when it came to stealth, which he believed would be the only way to go into Middleton. It was not like they could send an army into GJ territory and fight it out. Even if they won such a battle, they would suffer such heavy losses that it would make the victory hollow.

Drakken decided that he would find out who was going to carry out the mission of retrieving Ann when he was done with the collar. He was just giddy thinking about making James miserable and finally getting Ann. Life was good as far as he was concerned.

--------------

Gemini sat at his desk, wondering what he should do once Drakken was done with the collar. He was planning to take Ann Possible, more for insurance than to please Drakken. He would use Kim's mother to keep her in line. Drakken could play with the woman all he wanted as far as Gemini was concerned, but she was there to make sure that Kim did not do anything stupid like before.

Now, the thing on his mind was if he should steal Kim at the same time as her mother or he should take Shego back. He knew that Shego was staying with the Possibles thanks to good intelligence and he considered that he could use Shego. If he held Shego and Ann in two different places, it would be good to keep Kim from doing anything drastic. There would be no way for her to rescue her mother and her friend at the time and if she tried, he would kill one of them. He was certain that would keep her from acting out.

All right, so he would take Shego and Ann while leaving a message for Kim. He would have to leave specific instructions for her to understand the situation to keep her from doing what she had done last time. At least she would not be able to take him by surprise again like she had done. He was certain that she would follow everything to a tee to make sure that nothing happened to her mother and her friend.

And he had the best person to send on such a mission. He hit the button for the intercom. "Send me Fukushima," he commanded.

"You called?" a voice asked moments later.

"Come out of the shadow, Fukushima, or you'll regret playing with your powers in my office," Gemini informed the young ninja.

The ninja did as ordered and came out of a shadow on the wall. His power consisted of being able to move through shadows and turn into a shadow. It went along very well with his being a ninja.

"I have a job for you, Fukushima," Gemini told the young man.

"Sounds interesting already," the young man replied with a smirk. He liked having work, like most people. But, he probably liked his job more than most people, especially if it involved something sneaky and underhanded.

"Well, I was hoping you'd go back to your old stomping grounds and retrieve a couple of tricky items for me."

"I'll do my best, sir," the younger male replied with a smirk. Yes, he used to work for GJ. He did not see the main point of it, believing that it would never yield the best results for him to help the world. He thought that WEE would offer more personal fulfillment.

"I know you will. I need you to retrieve this woman." Gemini slid a photograph across his desk to Fukushima.

"Cute," Fukushima said as he looked down at the picture of Mrs. Possible. She was a good looking woman and did not appear threatening in any manner, so he was a little curious as to what his boss wanted for her. He did not make any inquiries, though.

"Also, I need you to bring back a certain traitor. Shego," Gemini informed the young man.

"Shego?" the ninja gasped. Was his boss trying to get him killed? That woman was a beast! A beast with plasma under her control!

"Yes. I'm sure she'll be sleeping if you go late at night and use these on her." Gemini put a small box on his desk. It looked like a cigarette case. Fukushima picked up the case and looked inside to see four darts were packed in it.

"How many should I use?" Fukushima asked.

"One should be enough to put her out for the night. You have to get in and out of there as soon as possible. One mistake and there might not be enough of you left to bury. Do you understand?" Gemini inquired.

"I do."

"Then get to it and get those ladies here before sunrise. Leave this in the room of a teenage redheaded female." Gemini handed Fukushima an envelope.

"Yes, sir."

Fukushima vanished into a shadow. Gemini sat back in his chair. He was pretty sure that everything was going to go according to plan. As long as Fukushima had surprise on his side, he should do his mission without a problem. And if he had Mrs. Possible and Shego, he was certain that Kim would follow his orders perfectly.

--------------

Fukushima entered the Possible house through his shadows. It was well past midnight and the whole house was still, which he had expected. He went after the redheaded doctor first, finding the master bedroom with ease. He went to Ann's side of the bed and saw that she was sleeping soundly. He used some of his own special powder to make sure she stayed asleep. He eased her out of the bed and laid her in one of his shadows for safekeeping. Her husband did not stir at all. He supposed that he lucked out since the two doctors had not been cuddled up together.

With one lady in his possession, he went in search of Shego. He was surprised that she had turned. He wondered what could have happened to make her a traitor considering that she seemed to love her job more than any other WEE agent. When he found her, he believed he found out that he had found out the answer to his question. Shego was in a room, curled up in bed with the redheaded teenager that he had to leave the message for. The teen certainly was popular, he commented in his head. He could not see why, though. She looked rather average to him.

He then quickly used one of the darts that Gemini gave him on Shego because it looked like she might have been about to move. He was not sure if she was moving on him or just moving in her sleep, but he was not looking to take any chances. He grabbed her once he was sure that she knocked out and lowered her into a shadow. He then left the letter for Kim and vanished into his shadow.

Kim muttered in her sleep and then noticed that something was askew. She flexed her hand and noticed that the body it had been holding was gone. She woke up completely and saw that Shego was gone. At first, she considered that Shego might have gotten up for some reason, like to go to the bathroom or get a midnight snack, but after a couple of minutes of lying there alone, she knew something was wrong.

Kim got up from bed and noticed an envelope on her nightstand. She opened it and quickly read the contents. She frowned and flung the letter to the floor. She proceeded to get dressed and quietly tried to decide if she was going to kill Gemini when she finally saw him.

--------------

Next time: so, will Kim be controlled now that Gemini has her mother and Shego or will she really kill him?


	13. Furiouser and furiouser

I don't own these characters.

13: Furious-er and furious-er

Ann woke from her sleep to find herself being bound in a chair with thick ropes. Across from her was Shego, who was unconscious and cuffed to a table that she was laid out on. Ann looked around to understand what was going on and noticed that she was in a cell with Shego and some three people. She recognized one as Drew Lipsky.

"What's going on?" Ann demanded to know, catching the attention of her captures.

"Oh, you're awake, Mrs. Possible," Gemini commented as he turned to pay attention to her. He had been focusing on Shego to make sure that she was bound properly because even without her plasma, she still had amazing strength and he wanted to make sure she could not use that to her advantage.

"What are you doing to Shego?" Ann inquired.

"Just making sure she doesn't move too much when she finally comes to. She can be so cranky," Gemini remarked with a smirk.

"What do you want with us?" the redhead asked.

"Well, Drakken wants to spend a little time with you while I get to speak with Shego. I want to find out what she's told GJ and I need some way to kill time before your daughter shows up," he answered.

"Wait, Kimmie knows about this?" Ann inquired. If that was the case, she doubted that it was a good thing.

"She will in the morning," Gemini answered.

"She may know sooner, sir," Fukushima commented.

"How so?" Gemini asked curiously.

"She was sharing a bed with Shego. She might have noticed Shego's absence by now and then she'd notice your message," the ninja reported.

"Sharing a bed with Shego?" Gemini echoed and he turned his attention to Ann, who looked rather surprised to hear that news. "Madam, is Shego your daughter's girlfriend?" he inquired in rather interested tone.

Gemini thought that it was even better if Shego was Kim's girlfriend. He figured that would make Kim act right because she would not want anything to happen to her lover or her mother. She probably would not want to choose between them either and since he was going to be holding both women in different places, far away from each other, if she wanted to be a hero, she would have to choose which one she wanted to live.

"Shego's my daughter's friend and if you think she was upset the last time you pulled this foolish stunt, I'm sure it won't get any better now. So, if you're smart, you'll let us go," Ann replied. She had suspected that there was something between Kim and Shego, but she had hoped that it was nothing sexual. It seemed that the hope was in vain if the pale woman had been sharing a bed with her daughter as Fukushima claimed.

Gemini laughed. "Let you go? You're the reason why what happened before won't happen again. Do you think she wants her mother harmed?" he inquired.

"Harmed?" Drakken echoed. He did not like the sound of that. "You said I could have her. I won't let you hurt her," the scientist declared.

"Calm down, Drakken. You can have her. She's all yours, in fact," Gemini said with a laugh.

"What?" Ann inquired in disbelief as Drakken approached her. "You can't just give me to someone!" she protested.

"I already have. Drakken, you can take her now if you want. I'm concerned with Shego right now," the boss commented.

"All right," Drakken said.

"Wait a moment, Drew. Think this over," Ann pled. There were way too many things wrong with what was going on at the moment and the main problem was that she and Shego were being used as bait to get Kim. Now, if the girl went berserk last time when they were holding Shego, what the hell made them think that it would be different a second time? If anything, Kim was only going to be more upset and the dragon might actually stay awake. Were they all mad?

"I have thought it over. I deserve you way more than that idiot of a husband of yours," Drakken replied.

"Think beyond that. Do you know what Kim might actually do to you when she finds out about this and how you played a part in it?" the neurosurgeon inquired.

Drakken was not sure what she meant, but he did stop and think about it. He thought about seeing Kim rampage through the building on all of those surveillance films and how easily she tore through everything. But, then he thought about his invention. Everything should be fine, he concluded.

"I'll take her and be on my way," Drakken said with a smile.

"Fukushima, carry the woman for the good inventor," Gemini ordered.

The ninja nodded and did as ordered. Ann protested, but no one paid her any mind. She was tempted to just tell them that Kim might actually slay them if they continued on with such insanity, but she did not even see the point. They were not listening to her at all, so now all that was left to her was for her to worry about her fate and her daughter's fate.

Gemini turned his attention to Shego, who was starting to come to. He smirked while looking at her. He was going to have fun with her again. She needed to learn not to oppose him, he thought.

"What the hell?" Shego muttered as her head lulled around a bit. She felt rather dizzy and she knew that was not right.

"Shego, it's about time that you rejoined the land of the living as well as our little organization," Gemini commented.

Shego opened her eyes because that voice sounded way too familiar for her liking. She noticed Gemini and dared to think that she was having one of her usual nightmares. Something inside of her told her that she was not in a dream, though. She was all too aware that it was reality.

Now, if it was all real, then that meant that she was in the hands of Gemini once again. To make matters worse, she strapped to a table again and in her pajamas, which was only a long tee-shirt. She felt a loathsome collar around her neck too, but she tried to flare her hands anyway. No luck. Damn it.

"I'm going to kill you," Shego vowed with a snarl.

"You're going to stay here is what you're going to do and stop making empty threats. Now, you're going to tell me everything you told my dear sister or else we're going to go back to what you left when that wild redhead came in for you," Gemini said.

"I won't tell you a damn thing. Now, let me go before Kimmie shows up and hands you your ass again," the pale woman barked.

"Kimmie? So, that girl is your lover, huh?" he asked with a smirk. That was good to know because it did make having her and Ann apart all the more essential.

"No, you moron. She's my friend," she declared.

"Is that why you share her bed?"

"What I do with her is none of your goddamn business. Now, let me go. This bonehead plan of yours didn't work the first time, so why the hell do you think it'll work a second time?" Shego inquired.

"It will work this time. Don't worry about my plans, Shego. Now, you're going to start singing like a little bird or I'm going to call you 'friends' back in here to work on you again. They do miss you, after all," Gemini commented with a twisted smile.

"Bastard," she growled.

"I'll take that as a 'no' and start calling for some people."

"Wait," Shego said.

Gemini smirked. He thought that he had her. He knew that no one wanted to go through torture, especially when it was still so fresh in their minds. So, he waited for Shego to start spilling her guts.

"She's going to be pissed about this and you're going to regret it," Shego commented.

"Listen, you little filthy cow, she's not going to act like she did before. She's going to behave, so she won't be saving you again. So, you need to cooperate or I'm going to call your friends back in," he promised her and she knew that.

"Bring 'em on," the green-skinned warrior said in daring tone.

Gemini laughed. "You're such a foolish wench. Your little girlfriend isn't going to be able to save you."

Shego looked skeptical on that. She trusted that her little angel would come for her. She supposed it would not be a good thing, but Kim would still come. So, she would take whatever Gemini threw at her until then. She was not going to betray Kim or Kim's mentor no matter what, even though she hated Betty Director. She just hated Gemini more.

"So be it, Shego," Gemini said and he went out to get the same crew that Shego had nightmares about.

--------------

Kim wandered up to the front of the main building of WEE. Her eyes were blazing with anger, as if they were the path to Hell itself. There were spots of amber in her eyes, but she was trying to control herself. The note commanded that she had to cooperate or "something" would happen to her mother or Shego. She did not want to know what that "something" was, so she was trying her best to stay calm.

Still, despite the fact that she was trying to remain calm, there were some signs that she was not doing that great a job at it. Her nails had grown a centimeter and were sharp as knives now; they were also strong as steel. A faint black aura was starting to surround her and there seemed to be smoke coming from her nose or mouth when she exhaled.

The redhead entered the building and went to the office that she had before. She suspected that it would be a hologram greeting her again, but she was surprised. The seat behind the desk in the office was filled with a live body, Gemini more specifically. Kim growled at the sight of the man and his brazen attitude.

How dare that man have the nerve to face her after stealing her mother and friend! She wanted to rush him and tear him apart with her bare hands, but she controlled herself. He might be able to hurt her mother or friend with the push of a button. There could be standing orders to do something to them if he did not call at a certain time or something like that. There were too many risks for her to chance touching that man, but it was so tempting.

"Put this on," Gemini commanded while tossing Kim a collar. He was glad that he had the machine in hand because he noticed the cloud surrounding Kim.

The girl looked down at the metallic device. She then turned her attention back to the brunette male. He nodded and smirked, which seemed to get his point across better than words might. He was just reminding her that he was the one holding the important cards. She complied with the order and attached the inch wide, silver collar around her neck. The onyx aura around her started to disappear.

"Now, where's my mother and Shego?" Kim demanded to know.

"They're safe. Simple as that. Now, come with me," Gemini ordered.

"Take me to my mother and Shego first."

"You're not in charge here," he pointed out.

"My mother and Shego now," Kim demanded with a growl and dark smoke came from her nose as she breathed out.

Gemini was not sure what to make of the smoke coming from her. Was the collar not working? Was he wrong to have faith in that fool Drakken? He watched her carefully for a moment to see if anything else was going to happen. Her aura did not return, but she continued breathing out smoke that was darker than a raven's feather.

"Look, girl, I'm the giving the orders around here. You'll see your mother and lover after I run some quick tests on you," Gemini said.

Kim scowled, but she decided to comply. He had her mother and Shego, after all. She would play everything his way until she at least knew where the prisoners were. She did wonder why he was so interested with her. Why the hell did everyone always want to run tests on her?

--------------

James yawned as he woke up that morning. He was surprised that Ann was not next to him, but it was something that happened from time to time. She could have been called out early for some emergency, so he did not think too much of it.

He wandered downstairs and was a bit stunned that Kim was not ripping and running through the house, trying to get Shego ready for their day at the GJ headquarters as had become the norm for the place now. The house was actually way too quiet, he realized.

The scientist decided to go see if Kim or Shego had accidentally slept in. He went to the guestroom first since it was closer to the stairs. He saw that Shego was not in there. The first thought that came to mind was that she was in Kim's room, so he rushed there, only to find that room empty too. He was now puzzled.

James decided to call Director Doctor. He considered that she might have called all of the ladies in early for whatever reason. He just wanted to figure out what was going on, although he was attempting to tell himself that everything was all right. There was no reason to suspect that something was up until Doctor Director informed him that none of the ladies were at GJ HQ.

"That's weird," James commented.

"Well, how long have they been gone?" Doctor Director asked.

"I don't know. They weren't here when I woke up and that was about twenty minutes ago," he answered.

"That's odd. Did they say anything yesterday about going out?"

"Not to me."

"They didn't say anything to me either," Doctor Director muttered. Usually, Kim told her about any plans that she had because the girl wanted to make sure that the plans would not interfere with her training or something like that.

"Kim's bed wasn't made," James commented out of the blue. He just remembered that Kim always made her bed before she left the house, no matter what.

"You think something happened, don't you?"

"I do," he admitted.

"I'll be over there in a second and have a look around. If something is going on, I'll certainly find out as soon I can," she promised.

"All right."

Doctor Director was over as quickly as she could. James was waiting for her and she went right to Kim's room since it was the one thing that James noticed something was awry. The leader of GJ inspected the room and did figure that Kim left in a hurry.

The girl was typically clean, yet her pajamas were left on the floor. Her closet door was left open. Her bed was unmade and then she spied a piece of paper by the bed. She leaned down and picked up and read the letter.

"James, I think we have some problems," Doctor Director informed the already worried scientist. He was hoping to hear positive news.

"What happened? What did you find?" he inquired as he walked over to her and he looked over her shoulder to see what it was.

"Ann and Shego were kidnapped and Kim either went to rescue them or to turn herself over to my brother. Either way, this probably won't end well," she answered.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"We have to go about this very carefully. He's got hostages, after all."

"And what about Kimmie?"

"We just have to hope for the best, don't we? With luck, she stays in control and the dragon stays asleep until we can figure out how to get them all back safely without hundreds of lives being lost in the process," Doctor Director replied.

James nodded to show that he understood, but he could not speak. He knew that his mouth would object to that plan. He knew that Gemini tortured people, so he thought about how Ann or Kim could be being tortured at that very moment. He just wanted GJ to storm Go City and get his family back, but like Doctor Director implied, something like that would cost them hundreds of agents.

--------------

Kim sat patiently as tests were done on her. They were pretty much the same tests that she was used to. She could not figure out for the life of her why everyone was always interested in testing her blood, brain, and just about whatever else they could without cutting her open. She was now just waiting to see her mother and Shego.

"This doesn't make any sense," Gemini said while he went through the results of the first few tests.

Everything was showing that Kim was an ordinary kid. He knew that was not true, so why were the tests saying otherwise? Had she somehow figured out how to fool science? He would not put it passed her considering she was the only person he had ever seen with so many dragon powers. Long ago, it had been decided by GJ scientists that Kim's tests more than likely came up normal because the dragon was a separate entity just dwelling in Kim's body or in her psyche. They were not exactly sure where the dragon was, but they just labeled it as a separate entity from Kim, like she was host body.

"So, when do I get to see my mother and Shego?" Kim inquired from her hard, metal seat.

"Soon," Gemini practically snarled. He did not feel like putting up with the whiny brat while he was getting such negative results on her tests.

"Now," Kim demanded.

"Soon."

"NOW!" Kim huffed as she stood up and smoke came from nose that was blacker than tar. He was not sure if he wanted to tempt her.

"All right. I'll let you see your mother, but only for a moment. Nothing further until I'm satisfied," Gemini said.

Gemini figured while Kim was angry, it would probably be best for her to see the one prisoner he had that he was fairly certain was not being tortured. After all, what were the odds that Drakken had actually hurt Ann? He was smitten with the woman, but then he was probably smitten in the way a little boy would be. So, he was probably too nervous to touch her in any way that a man would think to touch a woman. So, he figured that it really should be all right for her to see Ann.

Besides, even if the woman was a little injured, he knew for a fact that she had to be in better shape than Shego. Shego had professionals working on her, after all. So, they were off to see Ann.

Gemini did call Drakken to make sure that everything was all right. The cerulean scientist did not seem to care that they were on their way. Gemini guessed that everything was all right from Drakken's lack of reaction, so he made his way to Drakken's laboratory with Kim in tow. He had her hands shackled, just in case something happened.

"What's she doing here?" Drakken asked when he noticed Kim in the company of Gemini.

"She wants to see her mother. So, if you could just bring out her mother and let them have a minute, we can all go back our lives," Gemini replied dryly. He was not happy with having to cut what he wanted to do to make sure Kim did not go psycho on his headquarters again.

"Her mother?" Drakken echoed as if he did not understand.

"Yes, her mother. Ann Possible," Gemini said.

"Now," Kim added in a growl.

"Um…okay," Drakken agreed.

The scientist walked off and the visitors followed behind him. He went into a room, but shut the door before they could go in. Kim frowned, not liking the way things were going already. They waited a little while and they could hear noises coming from the other side of the room. Kim frowned deeper from the sounds. Gemini considered that he might have warned Drakken to at least make the woman presentable since they were on the way.

"Maybe we should come back another time," Gemini said.

"What's he doing to my mom?" Kim asked with a scowl now engrained on her face as if it had been chiseled in place.

"We'll come back another time."

"No, what's he doing to my mother?" Kim inquired again, but she did not wait for an answer. She kicked the door in to find out for herself what was going on. "Mom!" she gasped when she caught sight of her mother.

"Kimmie," Ann gasped too.

Ann was curled up in the corner of what appeared to be Drakken's bedroom. Her pajamas, which she had been wearing when she was kidnapped, were torn. Her face appeared battered. Her hands were bound together with chains.

"What the hell did you do to my mother?" Kim demanded to know as her dark aura began to return. The collar around her neck shattered while her eyes went completely golden. She snapped her chains and gave the guys an idea that they might be in some trouble.

--------------

Next time: GJ to the rescue…but, who are they rescuing from whom?


	14. Inside and out

I don't own these characters. I don't own the dragon eye either.

14: Inside and out

"Doctor Director, we're getting some wild energy readings coming from Go City," Wade reported while the leader of GJ was trying to figure out how she could go into Go City cautiously without starting a whole lot of trouble or losing a whole lot of lives. She was in a meeting with some other higher-ups in GJ, in case they had an idea on what could be done.

Wade was called in, even though he was not old enough to be a full member of GJ. Doctor Director just believed that she needed as many gifted and talented minds working on the problem at hand as possible. There was no telling what might happen if the dragon woke up, especially if it was awaken due to Kim's emotional state. God, she hoped her brother did not do anything stupid to set that girl off.

"Wild energy readings?" Doctor Director echoed. It took her less than a millisecond to consider what might be causing such a thing. "Don't tell me."

"We do believe that it is Kim Possible…or at least it used to be her."

"Used to be?" Doctor Director said.

"With the reading we're getting, only the dragon could sustain that kind of power. The dragon is more than likely free and who knows what might be happening," Wade answered.

"Who knows?"

"She's in a secured location that our satellites haven't been able to penetrate yet," he explained.

"Damn it. Okay, the situation seems dire. Okay, fine. Call in everyone," Doctor Director ordered whoever was listening.

"Everybody?" the people around the room echoed.

"Yes, everybody. Some of you haven't seen the dragon in action. First of all, we can't let Kim just rage out of control. Second, we have people in there that we have to get back now and there's no time for delicate operation. We're going to have to be touch and go with this one. Call in everyone that's a full time agent and available. We have to move now," Doctor Director announced.

--------------

Kim roared like an angry lion, showing off some pointy teeth like a lion too, as she was quickly surrounded by a black aura that once again took the shape of a dragon. Her eyes were completely yellow and the color seemed to spark out of the orb like bubbling lava. There a few crimson lines in the eye, but there was not a drop of olive or white to be found in her eye. She did not even have pupils anymore.

"What did you do to my mother?" Kim hollered, speaking to Drakken as a pair of leathery wings came out of her back and also came out of the shoulders of the dragon aura around her. With each breath she took, pitch black smoke came from mouth and nose.

"Kim, calm down!" Ann called to her daughter, but it was like Kim did not even hear the older redhead.

"How dare you even touch my mother!" the teenager screamed and she grabbed Drakken, only thing was that she did not grab Drakken with her hand.

The aura around the teen snatched Drakken. The dragon hand held him and the dragon breathed smoke on him. He quivered in the hold of the creature, which was eyeing him as if it was Kim and shared her hatred of him.

Gemini took the moment to try to sneak out since Kim seemed occupied with Drakken. He went for the door, but Kim growled. She turned quickly and Gemini got slapped with the tail of her aura. He slammed into the wall.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Kim demanded to know, speaking to the brunette male that thought he was going to escape.

"Wha-wha-what's going on?" Drakken asked with fear in his voice. He was right to be afraid considering the things that were going through Kim's mind.

"That's what I want know! Now, tell me, what the hell you did to my mom?" Kim inquired. She was going to crush him in the palm of her dragon hand if he did what she believed he did.

"Kimmie, calm down," Ann pled as she started to crawl over to her daughter. She hoped that she could bring her little girl back.

Kim could not even hear her mother's voice at the moment. She just wanted to know what Drakken had done to the neurosurgeon. She wanted to know why her mother was curled up in the corner with her pajamas torn and why her mother was chained up. Nothing else mattered but her answers and the fact that she was going to crush Drakken in her claw when she got those answers.

"Kimmie!" Ann cried as she took hold of Kim's arm. She was actually surprised that she could just reach through the dragon aura around her daughter. It was almost like the aura was made of smoke, even though it seemed like it should be solid.

Kim glanced down to see what was touching her and saw that it was her mother. She snarled when she noticed the chains that was on the woman. She squeezed Drakken because of her anger and he hollered in pain, which cause Ann to cry out again because she feared her daughter was going to kill the man. Kim turned to her mother again because of the sounds coming from the older female.

Gemini noticed that Kim was preoccupied with her mother and Drakken. He decided that it was time for him to get away again. He slipped out of the room as soon as he could. Kim hardly noticed because her hatred was focused on Drakken at the moment. Drakken was the one that harmed her mother after all.

"Kim, please. Please, just calm down. Please," Ann begged with her child.

The teenager stared at her mother and it was hard to tell what was going through her mind with those deep, purely yellow eyes. She then raised her hand, as if she was going to strike the neurosurgeon. Ann did not flinch as the hand came down and the next thing she knew, her chains fell to the floor.

"Go," Kim ordered her mother.

"Kim, put him down," Ann commanded.

"No," the teen answered.

"Yes."

"No. Now, get out!"

"You don't order me around, young lady. I am your mother. So, you put him down now," Ann ordered.

"Fine," Kim growled and she flung Drakken away, tossing him through his very thick wall. She turned to her attention to the door, obviously about to go after Gemini.

"Kim, what are you doing?" Ann asked while deciding to go help Drakken since he was not getting back up. Hey, she was a doctor and she wanted to make sure that he did not die, so her daughter could avoid being a murderer.

"Shego," Kim answered as she started for the door. She had to go find Shego and Gemini would take her right to the pale woman if he was smart. If he wanted to play things the hard way, then she would just squeeze him, literally.

--------------

Doctor Director mobilized as many agents as she could and informed them all that they were about to go on the craziest mission that they were had. They were pretty much all for it until they heard where they were going. Once they heard that they were storming WEE HQ, they were completely for it. Hey, to be a GJ agent, a person did have to be just a little insane.

She told them that they were not looking to take any captives. They were just looking for their own people, Ann Possible, Kim Possible, and Shego. Yes, Shego was included in that. The fact that Shego was included was not the strange thing. The fact that they were not to approach Kim if they came across her and she was exhibiting any one of a number of odd characteristics was the strange thing.

"I don't understand. Why would Kim be showing any of these things? Is WEE performing experiments on her?" Will inquired while looking down the list. It was a weird list in his opinion and he was not the only one thinking that.

"No. Just do not approach Kim. I repeat, do NOT approach Kim if she is exhibiting any of those things," Doctor Director stated to everyone. "Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" everyone shouted.

The whole crew deployed and stormed the WEE main building. They were going to retrieve their people and then get out. Well, that was the hope. With what they were doing, something could always go wrong. They were assaulting their enemy directly, after all. There was also the fact that Kim might be in full dragon mode, even though most of them did not know what that even meant. They were getting into something very sticky.

As soon as they entered the headquarters, they had to engage WEE guards in combat, which was expected. They split up into different teams to find who they were looking for. They were not sure where to search, so they just figured that they were going to have to scan the whole building as quickly and thoroughly as possible.

So, any shut doors were kicked in to reveal if there were any people in the enclosed areas. Anyone that was taken by surprise from those actions was greeted by having weapons pointed at them. Anyone that resisted was subdued. Some people were easier to subdue than others.

Doctor Director made her way to the basement on her own; her eye patch was pushed to the side for the moment. She was pretty much impossible to take by surprise with her dragon eye and took down any enemy that was within her arm's reach. She dodged any weapons that came her way, even fast moving projectiles.

She found a closed off room and broke down the door. She entered to see the sight of Shego being electrocuted by two fellows while another one looked on. Doctor Director leaped into action before the men even had a chance to figure out that she was in the room. She knocked them all out in a flash.

"You're saving my ass now?" Shego could not believe it. Where the hell was her princess?

"Yeah, well, Kim is busy rampaging somewhere else in the building now. Don't worry, you can repay me by getting Kim under control," Doctor Director replied while unlocking the pale woman.

"No problem," Shego replied while pulling off the collar that they had forced onto her to keep her from using her powers. She flared her hands just because she could now.

"You sure you're up for this?"

"Kimmie needs my help and I still owe your brother a flaming ass-kicking," Shego answered while lighting her hands up all the way to her elbows. She could do that easily now since her battles with Kim. It took a lot of energy to keep up with the little redhead, after all, and she had to get stronger to go against Kim.

"Let's just hope Kim didn't get to it before you," Doctor Director commented.

"She probably went to save her mother. Drakken took her. I know where that goofy bastard stays," Shego said.

"Then lead the way."

Shego nodded and they exited the room. Shego led the way, even though she was dressed in just a tee-shirt, which was now filthy and torn thanks to hours of torture. She traveled barefoot and engaged guards that came their way right along with Doctor Director when they came across any.

They came into a mass of WEE agents and Doctor Director thought that they might be in some trouble, but Shego came through. She did not take it easy on any of the people that she used to work with. They came out of the bundle relatively unscathed.

"You're better than I thought," Doctor Director said.

"I was going to say the same thing about you," Shego commented.

"So, when we get out of this mess, how about you team up with Kim when she's eighteen?" Doctor Director offered.

"We have to get out of this mess first."

"You have to start looking at the bright side," the brown-haired woman remarked with a bit of a smirk.

"Is that what you do?" Shego inquired.

"The only way I stay sane," Doctor Director honestly admitted.

Shego nodded because she could understand that, even though she doubted that Doctor Director was totally sane. They traveled through a series of long tunnels to get to Drakken's lab. They ran into guards every few yards, but they did make it to the lab in one piece. They entered and scanned the area cautiously.

"Kim's not here," Doctor Director said.

"How the hell can that creepy ass eye tell you that?" Shego inquired.

"I can see a trail of the dragon aura surrounding her. She went after my brother," Doctor Director answered.

"Damn it. What do we do?" Shego asked.

"Well, her mother's in here. We probably should get to her and then go after Kim together," Doctor Director proposed.

Shego did not argue that and they went to retrieve Ann, who was tending to the unconscious Drakken. Ann did not look as bad as they expected, but she did not look her best either. From the way the room was wrecked, they knew that Kim had been there. She might as well have written her name across the wall while she was there.

"Shego, I'm glad to see you're all right," Ann said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can't say the same about Dr. D, though," Shego commented as she glanced down at the fallen scientist.

"You two have to go after Kimmie. She went after Gemini, probably to get him to take her to you," Ann explained.

"You might want to come along, in case she needs a mother's touch," Shego remarked.

"She barely knew who I was," Ann replied.

"You only think that. If she didn't know who you were, surely she would've popped you too. Have some faith in the little princess," Shego said.

"We need to go. I'm not seeing anything good right now," Doctor Director informed them. She was staring at a wall on the far end of the room.

"You can see through walls with that thing?" Shego asked incredulously.

"You can see almost anything with the dragon eye. Keep that in mind since you're dating Kim. Cheating on her wouldn't be a good idea," Doctor Director commented.

"I'm not dating her and I wouldn't cheat on her if I was. And can we have this discussion after we rescue Kimmie from herself?" Shego asked.

"Right."

--------------

Kim snorted out smoke while the dragon aura roared. She was in an underground launch pad and preventing Gemini from escaping because she was keeping his staff from opening the roof to let his plane out. Kim and her aura were wrecking the place.

She was snapping people with the dragon tail and swatting anyone close enough with her dragon wings. She was showing off two different forms of the dragon's fire, throwing the black, swirling, flame-like projectile from her hands and actually breathing blue flames from the dragon's mouth. She was also controlling the dragon's arms and using those limbs and claws to smack and slash at people or machines around the hanger. She was trying to get through all of them because she wanted Gemini.

Gemini could not believe that girl was still coming after him. He figured that she would go after her precious lover since her mother was fine now. Instead, she was staying with him for some reason. She was staying with him half because she wanted him to take her to Shego and half because he was the reason everything happened. Putting both halves together just meant that she hated him with a passion at the moment.

Kim turned when she heard Gemini start the engines on his escape plane. He had to be some kind of fool if he believed that she was going to allow him to escape, she thought. He was the reason Shego had nightmares. He was the reason her mother was probably going to have nightmares. He was the reason her mother and Shego had been abducted and she could not figure out why, even now.

Kim growled as her dragon aura reached out and grabbed the plane to make sure he could not take off, even though no one was opening the roof anyway for him to take off. He fired up the engines to the aircraft when he heard the metal crunching. He was unaware that Kim now had his only means of escape secure in her grip.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kim inquired in snarl of a tone. Her voice was pretty a growl, but she had not said much since the dragon came out.

"What is with this kid?" Gemini wondered in a bit of a panic.

He decided to flip his eye patch and use his dragon eye. He hoped that he would find a way out of his current situation with the use of his eye. He needed to figure something out before that kid ended up tearing him apart like she was doing his headquarters and his men. He did not know it, but he was not going to like what the eye told him. There was no way out of his current predicament.

--------------

Doctor Director collapsed as she, Shego, and Ann ran through a corridor. The brown-haired woman groaned and put her hand over her eye. The other two women stopped and turned their attention to her.

"What happened?" Shego inquired while Ann fell to the leader's side.

"This damn eye," Doctor Director complained in a growl.

"Screw your eye! We got to get to Kim before she does something she'll regret," Shego pointed out.

"Then go! What the hell are you standing around here screaming at me for!" Doctor Director retorted.

"Good point. She's in the hanger right?" Shego asked.

"Yes, go! Both of you," Doctor Director said while pushing Ann away from her.

"But—" the redhead tried to protest, but she was cut off.

"I'm fine, Ann. Go save your daughter from that creature!" Doctor Director said. She was telling the truth. She just needed a rest from using the eye so much. Her head was starting to pound like someone was banging rocks in her skull with a sledgehammer.

Shego grabbed Ann and pulled her away, knowing that the doctor's mode of thought was going to be conflicted from being a doctor and being a mother. Ann yelped as Shego yanked her down the hall and they continued on to the hanger. Shego made sure that any guards that they ran into did not touch Ann at all and they made it to the hanger to see quite the awesome sight.

"Holy hell," Shego muttered when she saw Kim…or maybe it was the dragon. She was not sure who or what she was looking at.

The dragon aura was massive, like the size of tyrannosaurus rex, and so black that it close to looking like a solid beast. She could hardly make out Kim's outline. The redhead seemed to be in the belly of the monstrous creature, but it was clear that she was controlling it; well, it looked like she was controlling it. Maybe the dragon had taken over Kim's mind considering all of the destruction and chaos in the hanger.

"Kimmie!" Ann cried out, hoping to get her daughter's attention, but Kim just went on beating up on whoever or whatever was still standing.

"Let's get closer," Shego said.

"She might be the one sleeping. That could just be the dragon now," Ann pointed out.

"Hey, we have to try. Show me that Kim got that daring streak from you," Shego dared the older woman.

Ann nodded and steeled herself. Sure, that might be the dragon, but Kim was still in there. They had to get through to her. They had to snap her out of it and make her realize what was going on. They ran out there and stood where they hoped that Kim could see them.

"Kimmie!" Ann called.

"Princess!" Shego hollered.

Kim did not seem to hear them, but they continued beckoning her until she did turn to look at them. The odd thing was that the dragon's head turned to look at them too. They had two pairs of cold amber eyes staring down at them. The dragon roared while Kim snorted out some smoke. From the front, they could see that Kim was not buried too deep in the aura. Maybe she did not recognize them, they considered because of the frozen look in her eyes. And if that was the case, they were in trouble since they were right in the line of fire.

--------------

Next time: the end.


	15. The After party

I don't own these characters. I don't own the dragon eye either.

15: The After-party

Shego and Ann were not sure if they were looking their death in the face…well, faces considering Kim and her dragon aura was staring at them. The pair was not sure what to expect from the teen and her aura. Kim began to squint, as if she was having trouble recognizing them, which they did not think was a good thing. Maybe the dragon was the one in control and not Kim.

"Kim, just wake up!" Ann pled.

"Yeah, come on, Princess! You're stronger than this! You're going to let some big lizard take control over your body?" Shego called.

"Take control? I am in control!" Kim declared. Who did they think was in control? She knew just what she was doing as far as she was concerned.

"No, you're not! If you were in control, we'd be getting the hell out of here and not having this stupid ass conversation!" Shego pointed out.

"I am in control! If I wasn't, then who would be?" Kim inquired.

"The big goddamn dragon around you, doy!"

"I am in control," Kim insisted in a growl.

As if to prove her point, Kim turned her attention back to the plane in her claw. She crunched more of the metal, looking to capture the man that started everything. He was the cause of all the grief that they were going through. She was going to grab him out of his machine and kill him, teaching him a lesson about messing with her mother and friend.

"Kimmie, don't be crazy!" Ann called.

"I'm not crazy! I'm going to avenge you both! I'll teach this bastard to leave you alone," Kim replied.

"By doing what? Killing him?" her mother inquired.

"Yes!" Kim practically roared as jet of furious black smoke came through her nose.

"Kim, you know you don't want to do that," Ann stated.

"I do!" the teen replied and she grabbed the plane tighter. She was going to tear Gemini's head off.

"You don't," Ann said in a gentle tone.

"I do," Kim insisted.

"Kimmie, you know you don't. Don't let that dragon dictate what you do. It's your body and your mind," the neurosurgeon said.

"And my decision," Kim pointed out.

"Then make it count. Make it yours. This is the dragon's decision. It wants blood. You don't. You're a kind, forgiving person, not a killer," Ann countered.

"Yeah, Princess, you're a little angel, not a demon. You know you're better than this. Besides, what good would killing him do?" Shego inquired.

"He wouldn't be able to hurt you again," the teenager answered.

"If you just capture him, he still wouldn't be able to hurt us," Ann said.

"But…he could," Kim argued.

"Kim, I know you think killing him is a good idea. I mean, hell, I want to kill him too, but we're not like that. We're not assholes like him. Let it go," Shego said.

"But…"

"Let it go."

Kim turned to look at Shego and then back at the plane. She then turned her attention to her mother and Shego. She noticed the look in their eyes. She let go of the plane without even realizing it. The dragon aura snorted in anger, but quickly faded away. Kim dropped to the floor.

"Princess, you okay?" Shego asked.

"Not yet," Kim replied as she watched Gemini start the plan and actually fly through the roof since it had never been opened.

"Kim, just let him go," Ann said.

"I can't. He might hurt someone else," Kim pointed out.

"Well, how are you going to stop him?" Shego inquired.

"Whatever was just going on with me, I'm going to do it again," Kim replied.

"You're going to call the dragon out again? You didn't even know it existed until three seconds ago!" Shego stated.

"No, I knew it was there. You can sort of feel something like that inside of you," Kim admitted. It was true. She did not know what it was, but she could just feel it. She had always sort of thought it was normal since she was normal.

"You knew?" Ann asked in a shocked tone.

"I wasn't totally sure, but I could feel something was there. It is my body, after all. I just never bothered with it because I didn't totally understand what it was. Sometimes, I thought it just might be normal since they always told me that I was normal. And then other times, I thought it might be dangerous and from the looks of things, I'm guessing it is," Kim said while looking around.

She had always been tempted to mess with the feeling inside of her, but the fact that it might be bad in some way always held her back. Her parents and mentor never brought it up was another hint that it might have been a very wrong thing. Looking around, yeah, it seemed bad, but feeling it did not seem as bad.

"Yeah, so leave it packed in," Shego ordered.

"I can't just let him get away and I've got to take control of this thing anyway. I can't just let it use me like this. I can't let it use my anger or my hatred," Kim argued.

"Kim, this isn't something that you should fool around with," Ann objected.

"I have to try," the teen replied.

Kim took a deep breath and attempted to tap into the creature that she now knew was sharing her body. She had been aware of its presence, even though it spent most of her life asleep. She really could sense that there was something there, but she had not known just what it was exactly. She just needed to figure out how to bring it out when she wanted to and she needed to figure that out now.

Okay, she reminded herself what Gemini had done and what he would do if she let him get away. It made her irate to think about those things and her black aura started to return. Her eyes went back to being golden and Ann and Shego took a step back.

"That's not a good thing, is it?" Shego asked Ann.

"No, that's just the dragon looking to come back out," the neurosurgeon replied.

"Kimmie, stop it!" Shego said and she grabbed Kim.

"No," the teen answered.

"Stop, you're just letting the thing back out. That's not going to help. It's not," the pale woman insisted.

"I know what I'm doing!" Kim replied and she pushed away from Shego. Smoke began to escape Kim's mouth with each breath she took.

"No, you don't! Just let him go if you're going to act this way," Shego said and she grabbed Kim again. She pulled the smaller redhead into an embrace.

"I can't," Kim objected.

"I don't want you to be this way," Shego whispered.

"Shego…"

"Just let him go."

"I can't. I just can't do it." Kim pulled away from Shego. "But, I won't add to this nightmare anymore than I have," the redhead promised.

Kim made a fist and looked at it. All right, the dragon thought that it had free reign over her body just because she was pissed at that jackass getting away? She would show it. She was trained by the best there was. She was not about to let some giant salamander take her own and shame her in front of her mother and friend.

She would reign over her own body, Kim promised herself. It was hers and she was going to do the right thing. Not because she was angry or because she hated Gemini, but because she did not want anyone else to get hurt.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Shego asked as Kim's aura started turning red.

"I've never seen that before," Ann answered.

"Does it mean something?"

"I have no idea," the doctor admitted.

Kim's eyes went back to being yellow, but with slit-like pupils instead of completely golden. The aura around her did grow red and the wings reemerged from her back, also a shade of scarlet instead of onyx. And she took off with those wings after Gemini.

"Was that a good thing?" Shego inquired in a confused tone. She was referring to the new coloring of the dragon and the fact that Kim's eyes had pupils that time.

"I have no idea," Ann repeated.

"I hope it was. I mean, we can't get her if she's airborne," Shego pointed out.

"Then all we can do is hope," the doctor replied.

--------------

Kim flapped her wings as she chased after Gemini and his escape plane. She was not sure if she was going to catch him, but she was having no trouble following him thanks to her dragon eyes. She would follow him until he had to land if necessary. The dragon aura that was surrounding her was now a solid shade of crimson.

Kim did catch up to the plane and threw her hand out, unleashing her tornado fire-like attack. It was now colored orange instead of black, but it still had the same affect. When it hit the wing, it ate through the metal and seemed to age it millenniums before it fell right off. The plane spin out of control and Gemini ejected, as expected.

"Predictable," Kim muttered.

Then Gemini pulled out a trick, he was wearing a jetpack. He continued to flee and Kim continued to go after him. She growled and threw another column of orange fire. Gemini managed to dodge it and any shot that came after it.

"How can he dodge it?" she wondered, not knowing that he had the same eyes as she did and that was why he could dodge it.

Kim did not let up. While she let loose orange fire-like projectile, her dragon aura breathed blue fire balls at Gemini. He still managed to avoid everything coming at him. He also began to return fire with a weapon that he was holding.

The chase went on for a few minutes and then Gemini hollered in pain. He dropped his weapon and clutched his accursed eye. Kim nailed him in the back, destroying his jetpack. He began to fall from the sky. Kim watched for a moment, unsure of what she wanted to do. Watch him plummet to his death or dive after him to save him? So many choices, so little time. She supposed that even if she did dive after him, it was not highly likely that she would catch him and he would die anyway. Very tempting indeed.

--------------

"How are you two doing?" Doctor Director inquired, speaking to Shego and Ann as the GJ agents began to retreat back to their base. They took what prisoners they could, but they were more interested in getting out of there than anything else. They were pretty sure that the sudden strike had crippled the WEE organization badly, though.

"We're fine," Shego answered. She and Ann were now wearing jackets to cover up their torn pajamas.

"Don't worry. You know we'll find Kim," Doctor Director assured them.

"And then what?" Ann wondered out loud. They would find Kim and everything would start again. They would begin tests and hope to find a way to lock that beast inside of Kim, but that did not do any good. They needed to find a way to release the thing from Kim, but they could not even do that. That dragon was like a piece of Kim's consciousness and it was always going to be there. She felt like they would never be able to help Kim.

"We'll help her, Ann. You know we will," Doctor Director promised.

Ann was not sure if she believed that anymore. That dragon was in there and just waiting for an excuse to use Kim's body and mind. It was always going to be there and Kim was always going to be at risk. All that work they thought they had done so many years ago, the dragon probably just got bored and went to sleep on its own. They probably had not done anything at all.

Once back in Middleton, everyone was debriefed and then released to their own devices. Prisoners were put away for the moment while Ann and Shego returned to the Possible residences. The family was, of course, happy that Ann was back, but the one person that would have been overjoyed with Shego's return was absent.

The pale woman ignored the pain that coursed through her system when she realized she would not be getting an embrace for the one person that cared about her. She went upstairs and took a shower. She changed her clothes and wondered if she should just leave the house. There was no need or reason for her to be there without Kim. There was no reason for her to even stay in town without Kim.

--------------

"Why is the door to my office open?" Doctor Director wondered as she spied her office door slightly ajar. She always closed it and locked it when she was not in. She was cautious, all right; though some might call it paranoid.

She was still at the main building hours after everything happened because she was left with cleaning up after the big mission. She had to see to it that the prisoners that they had taken were sent to places that they could be prosecuted for whatever crimes they had committed, which meant that she had to go through the file of every prisoner they had. And that meant that she needed a lot of coffee, which she had gone to get as an excuse to take a break and that was why she was not in her office right now.

Doctor Director was on guard as she entered her office. And yet, she was still taken by surprise. Standing by her desk was Kim, looking like everything was fine. The kid was smiling and everything.

"Hey, boss, look what I caught," Kim commented and then she spun Doctor Director's chair around to reveal a bound and gagged Gemini.

"Kim, how did you…?" Doctor Director was not too sure what she wanted to ask. There were so many questions, after all.

"Catch him?" Kim guessed.

"That would be a good start."

"Well, that was no big. Whatever this thing is inside of me…" Kim paused to tap her heart. "It's fast and it's strong."

"The dragon?" the one-eyed woman guessed was what her pupil meant. It could have easily been a reference to Kim's will, which had to be twice as strong as the dragon if the teen was able to control it.

"Yeah, the dragon," the redhead confirmed.

"You mean, you used the dragon and didn't kill Gemini when you caught him?" The leader was confused and it showed on her face.

"I have my own will, you know. I was taught by the best and I'm not going to let some brute use me for mindless destruction. My will is stronger than that."

"Yes, Kim, you have a very strong will and I'm glad for that. You're a powerful kid."

"You don't have to worry about me so much. I mean, I don't remember everything I did when the dragon came out before I got control, but it takes a lot for it to come out. I'm not going to freak out one day and kill everyone. I mean, I get upset every now and then like everyone, but it doesn't come out then."

"I know, Kim. It's not that we're afraid you'll kill everyone. It's more like we're afraid we'll lose you and we'll fail you. If the dragon takes you over, it would be our faults for not figuring out how to stop it," Doctor Director explained.

"I don't think you should worry so much. I mean, it was pretty easy to control once I cooled down. I don't think the dragon really wants to take over my body or mind. Maybe, its happy being asleep. Or, its happy just being in there and observing the outside world without blowing everything up. Maybe it even though it was helping before. It didn't cause any problems until something major happened, right?" Kim asked.

"You might be on to something. It has been quiet since you were two and it only did come out because your mother and girlfriend were taken."

"Shego's not my girlfriend," Kim corrected the boss.

"If that's what you want to tell yourself. I'll take care of Gemini. You need to get home. I'm sure you're family's worried."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, and you can have tomorrow off," Doctor Director added.

"Really?"

"You've earned it. Go shopping or see a movie with your not-girlfriend."

Kim only smiled and exited the office to go home. She bet her mother would be happy to know that she had controlled the dragon and not the other way around. Her mother and Shego would more than likely also be very happy to know that she had not killed Gemini nor had she let him fall to his death as she had considered doing.

It really was not all that hard to control the dragon. It seemed like it would rage out of control if she let it, but it would easy hand over the reins to her if she wanted them. The dragon was not as big a deal as everyone thought it was, when it came to taking her own anyway. It really did seem content to sleep or share with her if it did wake up. The power that it granted her, that was a different story, but she had no plans to abuse that in the slightest.

On the walk home, in the dark, Kim noticed a figure in the distance. The figure was walking toward her and before the figure was close enough for most people to make out, Kim knew who it was. She wondered where she was going so late.

"Shego!" Kim called.

"Princess?" Shego said in a puzzled tone as she looked up and she could make out a dot far ahead of her. The dot was getting bigger because it was approaching quickly.

"Shego!" Kim flung herself into Shego's arms, which surprised the pale woman.

"Princess, you're back?" Shego could not believe her eyes, or the weight in her arms for that matter. She did have to be careful because her arms were sore and she did not want to drop the petite redhead.

"Yeah. Where are you going this late?"

"Oh…I was just…" Shego was not sure what to say. She could not tell Kim that she had been planning to leave Middleton and never come back, especially since that was not in the cards anymore. She had only been leaving because she was not sure if Kim was going to return, but with that question solved, now she did not know what to do.

"You should be at home resting. Did you have more nightmares?" Kim asked curiously. She considered that Shego might have had her usual nightmares and just gone for a walk to clear her mind.

"Yeah, actually I did," Shego answered. She had a horrible nightmare that Kim might not come back.

"Well, I'll walk around with you until you're ready to go home," Kim offered.

"You know, I think I am ready to go back," Shego replied with a small smile.

"Okay, let's go," Kim said.

Shego put Kim down and they headed back to the Possible house. They did not say anything to each other. They were just happy to be together again and for everything to seem normal. Kim took a shower while Shego curled up in Kim's bed. She was later joined by the redhead and they went to sleep.

In the morning, Kim was greeted with enthusiasm by her family. She explained to everyone what happened and everything went on as normal for the next few days. Everyone got settled in and relaxed back into their normal lives. A couple of weeks after the whole affair, Kim and Shego woke up in Kim's bed and were greeted by Kim's parents, who were standing in the doorway. Kim and Shego looked rather surprised to find out they had been busted.

"I think we're going to have to discuss the sleeping arrangements around here," Ann commented and James nodded in agreement.

--------------

The end.

A/N: I did an epilogue for this, but it's short and I don't like it much. So, here's the thing, if you guys have any loose ends, questions, or just things you want to see in an epilogue let me know, so I can improve the epilogue I have.


	16. Epilogue: The rest of our lives

I don't own these characters.

Epilogue: The rest of our lives

Shego sighed as she entered her condo, ready for some major rest and relaxation. She shut the door and looked right out to the terrace, as if she knew that was where Kim was going to be. The redhead was there, sitting on the balcony with her legs folded underneath her and her eyes closed. Shego knew that the teen was busy, but that did not matter to her.

"Hey, Princess," Shego greeted Kim as she hugged the teen from behind and rested her head on Kim's shoulder. She kissed the redhead's cheek.

"Oh, hey, sweetie," Kim replied, opening her eyes and turning her head for a proper kiss. They exchanged a sweet little peck on the lips.

"Communing with the dragon?" Shego asked more teasingly than curious while settling into where she had parked herself against the smaller female. She wrapped her hands around Kim's slender waist and pressed herself closer to the younger female.

"Yes," Kim answered. She meditated on the daily basis, communicating with the dragon that was inside of her, trying to understand just what it was and what it was doing in her body.

"What smart aleck remarks does it have to say now?" Shego inquired. Personally, she did not like the dragon much and wished that it would get the hell out of her lover already, but she was pretty sure that was never going to happen.

"It says you're getting fat," Kim reported honestly. Those were not her words, but the dragon's feelings toward the green-skinned woman.

Shego made an irked noise and it was clear from the look in her eyes that she was insulted by that. "You come out here right now and say it to my face!" she screamed in Kim's ear, hoping that horrible, giant gecko heard her and came out, not that that method ever worked.

"Whoa, sweetie, that's my ear. The dragon's sleeping again," the redhead informed her girlfriend. She hated that Shego always hollered in her ear when the dragon said something insulting because the dragon never heard it and it only hurt Kim's ears.

"Shiftless, no-good lizard. How much longer is that thing going to be taking up residency in your body?" Shego asked in a huff.

Kim shrugged because she did not know the answer to that question. She also did not know why the dragon enjoyed saying such things about her girlfriend, other than the fact that it liked getting a raise out of Shego, even though it was hardly ever awake to see the reaction. The dragon spent most of the day sleeping, waking up mostly to just communicate with Kim and explain its presence inside of her or the powers that she was granted because of its presence. Other than that, the dragon would wake up for a few minutes out of the day to take in the scenery and then it would go back to sleep, as if bored with the world.

The dragon had informed Kim that it had been with her since she was born and was going to be there until she died. She was a nice body to sleep in, it claimed, because she usually stayed calm enough to where it could sleep almost all of the time. It would seem that all the dragon did want to do was sleep. She was absorbing its powers and had been since she was born and would always be absorbing those powers, but she would never fully merge with the dragon. She accepted that fact, mostly because the dragon did not disrupt her life in any way; although every now and then Shego wanted to make sure the nosy lizard was sleeping because of certain activities that she desired to engage in and she was not about "to give a lazy, irksome, affront to nature a show." Those were her exact words.

The redhead had been learning how to control the gradual power that she was gaining from the creature and the dragon was an immense help, when it was not insulting Shego anyway. It had disturbed Shego when she first found out that the dragon communicated with Kim and actually saw the world through Kim's eyes when it was awake. The pale woman often called the dragon a pervert whenever it had something insulting to say about her because she thought that the dragon watched them together through out the day, which Kim tried to assure her was not the case.

Kim could tell when the dragon was asleep and she told Shego that the dragon really did sleep most of the time. It did wake up on occasion just to see what was going on in the world, but was not very interested in things more often than not. It certainly was not interested in watching her with Shego in any fashion.

"Well, Princess, I'm going to go soak in a bath for a while to relax," Shego informed her girlfriend.

"You want to talk about the mission?" Kim asked.

"Not really. It was boring. The thing was just that it was long and the people I keep getting partnered up with are morons. That mad cow of a boss we have, she should just let me stay partnered with you," Shego practically cooed at the end of the sentence and snuggled her face in Kim's neck.

"Rules are rules, sweetie," the redhead replied while reaching up to caress the pale woman's cheek.

GJ rules stated that mates could not be partners on assignments and Kim and Shego were cohabitating girlfriends, even if they had the strange habit of never calling the each other such. They even referred to each other as "roommates." People were starting to think that they did that just to be annoying since it was as clear as glass as to what they were to each other. They even kissed each other in public, so people did not understand why they would not just call each other girlfriends.

"We need to start breaking rules again. Remember how fun that was?" the fire-starter said into the soft skin that she was cuddled into.

Kim laughed a little bit, knowing that Shego was referring how they met and got to know each other. It seemed so long ago, even though it was only two years ago. It was just a solid, complete, busy two years.

Shego got up and went to go take a bath like she wanted to. Kim watched Shego go to the back of the apartment and she stood up. She went into the living room to find a movie that they could watch together and just relax. They usually stayed in when one of them came back from a mission, but they did go out on plenty of dates after they got settled in.

They had been living together for a few months now, but Shego had owned the condo for almost as long as she had been in Middleton. She had moved out of the Possible household after she got a clean bill of health after their ordeal with Gemini. She moved out for a number of reasons, even though she had enjoyed being close to Kim and the redheaded teen had tried to talk her into staying. But, she knew that she needed a place of her own and she wanted to stop having Kim's parents look at her like she was going to jump their daughter the second they left the house. Although, she had to give their thoughts some credit because she certainly tried to jump their daughter whenever they were not looking.

Leaving the house had not eased the doctors Possible nerves about their daughter with Shego because it just meant that Kim had some place to go to be alone with Shego. When she did go out with Shego for a long time, her parents had the habit of calling her almost every fifteen minutes, making sure that if she was doing something with Shego that they were interrupted. They had only stopped doing that when Kim decided that she was going to move in with Shego a few months ago.

The redhead found a movie for them to watch and she then went to see if they had popcorn for the night in. Her sweetie had a soft spot for hot-buttered popcorn and she would like to make the night-in as pleasurable as possible for her irked lover. There was no popcorn in the apartment, so she decided to go run down to the store for some. She knew that she had time because Shego took long baths. She ran into Ron at the store.

"Hey, K.P," Ron greeted her.

"Hey," she replied. "What are you doing out at this time?" she inquired. It was already close to late night.

"I had sudden craving for some tortilla chips and dip. I had the chips, but no dip," he explained with a shrug.

Kim laughed. "Isn't that always the way?"

"Yeah, what about you?"

"Well, I wanted hot, buttered popcorn. All we have was the butter," she answered.

He laughed a little and they did their quick shopping together. They worked together as field agents for GJ, as they had planned. They did a good job as a team, especially since she had some control of her dragon powers and he had some control of his mystical monkey magic. Every now and then they made a mistake, but it was nothing too horrible and they learned from the mistakes at least. So far, they were a formidable and impressive team. They were easily better than the other field agents that were their peers, even with the occasional mistake from one of them and their limited knowledge of their powers.

They talked for a while about nothing really before having to part ways. Kim returned to the condo and Shego was lying on the couch in a short bathrobe. She appeared to be sleeping, so Kim left her alone, especially since she seemed to having a peaceful sleep. Shego still had nightmares on occasion about her torture, so whenever she seemed to be sleeping well, Kim just let her sleep.

"Kimmie," Shego called out in a bit of a whine, showing that she was not asleep.

"Yeah?" Kim replied.

"Come here," Shego requested/ordered.

Kim did not ask why and she did go to Shego, who reached out and grabbed the redhead down to her. She hugged Kim close to her and sighed contently. To Shego, she was now relaxing as best she could.

"You want to watch a movie?" Kim asked.

"In a little while. Let's just stay like this for a little while with nothing happening," the pale woman answered.

Kim nodded; she did appreciate being able to just lie there and nothing happen. They got enough action in their lives and sometimes it was best to just not do anything, except enjoy being near each other. So, Kim cuddled up next to Shego on the narrow couch and they shared a few deep kisses and caresses. After a couple of minutes, they both fell into a peaceful slumber. There would be time for other activities when they woke up, like always.

--------------

The end.


End file.
